


在你脑中

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to sara_holmes  for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢sara_holmes 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953985) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 

> I am grateful to sara_holmes for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
感谢sara_holmes 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

电话打进来的时候史蒂夫•罗杰斯在地铁上。他搭乘着F线穿过布鲁克林，坐在一个角落里，弓着身子耸着肩膀，在手机上点击Youtube。他喜欢地铁。因为它不同于现代社会里的一切，它的声音听起来和过去那些年月的东西一样，金属和金属摩擦出隆隆的声响，还有隧道里的气流厚重的呼啸声，以及发动机的轰鸣。要是他别抬头看，或者别关注他手掌里正捏着一个超级智能终端这个事实，那么他基本可以假装回到了过去。

就连车厢里那种史蒂夫不知该归类于“老天保佑”还是“臭得想死”的气味也和过去差不多。

他清楚地记得那一天。

开往科尼岛的Q线地铁挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，巴基个儿高能够到拉环，所以史蒂夫就紧挨着他，拽着巴基的夹克，被他夹在胳膊底下。他从前常为此气疯了，但好几年过去了，巴基总把胳膊勾在史蒂夫肩膀上，他也就多少接受了这样的事实，他注定就是要被巴基楔在腋下的，以某种方式，形态，或面目。

好吧。别在地铁上想巴基，准确地讲，别想那个‘巴基时代’。因为他接着就记起了巴基实际上变成了冬兵，而史蒂夫自从那场不幸的神盾局风波之后就再没见过冬兵了，现在也不知道他在那里。

生活真是个狡诈多端的臭婊子。讽刺的是，如果他没发现神盾局其实就是九头蛇，也没把他们炸上天，他们大概能帮他找到巴基。

（山姆告诉他，总揪着巴基不放，一直自怨自艾不会有什么好处。那家伙是冬兵，除非他想被找到，否则谁也找不到他。史蒂夫说他没有自怨自艾，他就只是坐坐地铁，以一种完全正常的，一点也不闷闷不乐的方式，试着不为失去最好的朋友失声痛哭，谢了。）

他尝试不去想那些事，点开了一个小猫骑着扫地机器人转圈圈的视频。直到他手里的智能终端开始震动，托尼•混蛋•史塔克的大头照占据了半个屏幕。该死。他错过了那只猫用小脚爪关掉机器人的画面，他最想看的就是这个。

他用力地闭了闭眼，深呼吸，接电话。

“托尼。”

“队长，哦我的队长，哇哦，单音节听起来没那么押韵，但是叫你Captain大概会让你错以为我尊重的实际上是你的官阶和头衔——”（【译注】Captain，oh my Captain引自沃尔特·惠特曼1865年在林肯总统遇刺之后写下的诗，电影《死亡诗社》中也引用了这一句，非常有名。托尼在这里借用了这个梗，但他说的是Cap, oh my Cap ）

“你想干嘛。”

“今天傍晚九头蛇计划给你开一场茶话会，”托尼云淡风轻地说，“但是没茶，他们只带了射线枪和坦克。想参加吗？”

史蒂夫又闭了闭眼睛。好吧，他今天的日程表上好像没有其他安排，因为他把神盾局炸平了，报销了这个国家最主要的安全机构，他有点儿……闲得慌。

（山姆说他下岗了，他该更好地接受这个现实。史蒂夫说他自从1938年开始就没下过岗，现在也没这打算。）

“去大厦？如果我知道到自己会被激光和坦克扫射，肯定就该离平民远一点。我不想让那些打算杀我的家伙毁了其他人的一天。”

坐在车对面的那个女人瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫冲她点点头，接着讲电话。

“好吧，他们没打算杀你，他们显然是想要活捉你，实际上被我们破天荒地抢了先，”托尼说着停了一下，“所以你会来？我们可以着手定个计划之类的，我知道你喜欢定计划，我们可以把计划写下来，再弄成个层压品什么的。”（暗示史蒂夫的计划有厚厚一摞。）

喔上帝。唯一比托尼•史塔克满嘴跑火车更糟的就是托尼•史塔克试图尴尬的掩饰他真切的关怀。史蒂夫叹了口气。回头想想，他好像太了解托尼了，还有克林特，还有娜塔莎。

（山姆说他需要些更好的朋友。史蒂夫问他，鉴于他也是他的朋友，他对这一点又作何感想。山姆说他自己不在规则之内，显然有问题的是其他人。）

“没问题，我会来的，只要你能保证我在纽约的中心时没人会把我炸上天。”

“当然。拉钩钩。我发誓。来吧，在下一站把你精忠报国的屁股从座位上挪下来，然后就能坐B线回来找我们了。或者你能用跑的，随便你。”

史蒂夫皱眉。他相信自己正摆出一张克林特说的那种‘科米蛙脸’。“你怎么知道我在哪儿？”（【译注】科米蛙一只胆小又温和青蛙，《大青蛙布偶秀》电视节目的角色）

太晚了。托尼早就挂断了电话。

史蒂夫想对着电话飙脏话，但是他满脑子都是：A)他是美国队长；B)有一位女士就坐在他的正对面。但也有人说仅仅因为对方是一位女士就不当她面飙脏话，也有可能是一种冒犯。二十一世纪有时真是棘手。

列车嘎嘎作响地到站了，史蒂夫下了车。那位女士的脸色现在十分，十分苍白，看着他的样子像是他即将爆炸。他在跳下列车之前对他点点头说了声‘女士’，然后打定主意最好是叫辆出租车。他身着便服跑过曼哈顿中心很容易引起恐慌，而且鉴于九头蛇就快发动进攻了，他真的该行动迅速点。

再说，他受够了这一整天在地铁上闷闷不乐了。

*******

当他回到大厦时，一张全息地图投在会议桌上方，大伙儿正吵吵嚷嚷。托尼一手拿着电话一手拿着苏格兰威士忌，正同罗迪发牢骚，后者一心二用，边听边看，脸上一副忖度的神情。克林特正在把他的箭射到飞镖靶上，那东西真的不该挂在会议室里，但克林特说当他射箭时脑子会转得更快，而同克林特争论有点像……好吧，史蒂夫怀疑这很像和他争论。娜塔莎在笔记本上咔嗒咔嗒地打字，眯着眼。山姆正在和她辩论什么，斜倚在她肩膀上方，这种方式通常会招致被摔断胳膊或脖子。布鲁斯正在不远处徘徊，手里不停地摆弄着他的眼镜，偶尔听上一两句谈话。

“队长！”克林特喊道，走上前去把他的箭从飞镖靶上拔下来，不过老实说，它们可能已经扎穿飞镖靶钉到墙里去了，“你来了！”

“谁想和我说说发生了什么？”史蒂夫问。他的盾端坐在桌子尽头的椅子上，而他怒从心起。人们应该懂得别再乱动他的东西，尤其是他记得那东西还锁在他的房间里。

（山姆说如果他那么痛恨这一点他就该搬出去。史蒂夫说他不能搬走，他太穷了，再也住不起他布鲁克林老片区的房子，真是个意料之外的发展。山姆说那他就该住到别处去。史蒂夫无视了这个因为，别介，山姆。他不能像这样背叛他的老片区。）

“九头蛇要来活捉你了！”克林特说，“星期二快乐！（Happy Tuesday!）”

史蒂夫走过去把他的盾从椅子上拿起来，坐下。“他们剩下的小队还够组织起来活捉我？”他说，“我想在我们瓦解神盾局之后，他们都该入土为安了。”

“我们也这么想。”娜塔莎说。山姆在她旁边的椅子里坐下，望向史蒂夫。

“你一早上都在坐地铁？”

史蒂夫的妈妈没教他说谎，但她教他要坚定立场，奋起力争，这就是为什么史蒂夫敢于迎向山姆怀疑的视线，并且说，“没错，不行吗？”

山姆举手投降，“哦哇，火爆队长，就问问。”

“九头蛇正计划着活捉我，我火爆一点没什么不对。”

托尼坐到了史蒂夫旁边的椅子里。“陈年肉桂卷，世上活太长，愤世嫉俗。”

史蒂夫不知道他在说什么，但是克林特嘎嘎地笑起来，就连罗迪也憋着笑。他看起来一定很不爽因为每个人——包括托尼——都不再东游西荡了，聚集在了桌子周围。

“娜特，”史蒂夫开始主持大局，因为其他人看起来都不想干这事，“我们有些什么情报？”

“一支中等强度的九头蛇小分队正在活跃，俄亥俄州，哥伦布市郊，”她说道，“寇森的监控小组发现了他们，他们正针对史塔克大厦计划一次严重的袭击，目标是挟持美国队长。”

史蒂夫把手肘支在桌沿上，用手掌撑着下巴。他突然感到心累。“所以……他们正计划袭击大厦，而你们把我叫回了……大厦。”

“在他们到达之前我们大概，还有六个小时，”托尼说，“我告诉过你，我们想要筹谋一下。”

罗迪朝后靠，看着托尼，“你想要筹谋？”

“我能做个计划，别那样看我，我是个有团队精神的人罗迪，你竟敢质疑我。”

“所以如果我们能回到九头蛇正在追捕我这个议题上，”史蒂夫在斗嘴失控之前插话，“我应该离开市区，离公众远远的，我们可以高调行事，让他们知道我并不在这儿。”

“咱们上亚利桑那沙漠寻宝去？要么参加横渡密歇根湖慈善游泳大赛？”克林特提议，“过河探亲？用这招我们可以拯救纽约，同时把新泽西的大片地区拖入虎口。”克林特说着冲史蒂夫坏笑，这又让史蒂夫伤怀地想起了巴基，那真的很令人痛苦。

“或者……”史蒂夫重新思考了一下，“我们主动出击，我们刚才说到的哥伦布市区外的情况怎样，娜特？”

“是个老旧的飞机场，”她说，“所以在那里我们会有更多的施展空间，邻近有几个小镇可能在波及范围之内。”

“我们可以疏散那几个个小镇，”罗迪说，“我同意队长，在他们来到这里之前，我们主动出击。”

山姆举起一只手，“所以，我们一致达成的计划是，把队长带到那些想绑架他的家伙面前……以此来保障他的安全？”

“最好的防守就是进攻。”娜塔莎心不在焉地说。

“我附议。”克林特跟上。哪怕娜塔莎说计划是找个悬崖把史蒂夫扔下去，克林特可能也会同意她的。史蒂夫新近学了个成语叫做“重色轻友（bros before hos）”，然而他从来不会大声讲出来——因为那样太无礼太直白太损，娜塔莎会趁他睡着的时候把他干掉——他认为克林特或许会受到这个成语的启发，别让自己的所有决定都取决于娜塔莎会不会喜欢。

“好吧，穿上制服。”史蒂夫说，“克林特来驾驶。钢铁侠和战争机器，别在后援到达之前一言不合就开打。”

“怎么会，”托尼对此不屑一顾，“来吧，我们要来个口号？三，二，一，痛扁九头蛇？不要？好吧，我真的尽力当个有团队精神的人了伙计们。”

史蒂夫拿起盾牌去找他的制服，其他人跟在他后面鱼贯而出，留下托尼对着空无一人的房间谈论团队精神。

*******

九头蛇似乎没料到他们会来。在警铃响彻昆式战斗机系统之前他们大约花了两分钟才出动，钢铁侠和战争机器俯冲进去，吸引了地面部队的火力。

情报正确。敌人有激光枪，有坦克，有组织。

接下来的二十分钟，史蒂夫忙于在九头蛇部队中开辟道路，那队人马全都一窝蜂地挤在飞机库里，坦白说这真是个拥塞到让人尴尬的部署。就在这时三辆满载援军的飞机着陆了，穿着漆黑制服的士兵倾巢而出，嘴里高呼‘九头蛇万岁，九头蛇万岁。’这口号真没新意，但史蒂夫能尊重这种打鸡血的基本需求。

“噢，该死。”托尼说。

“小杂种。”克林特说。

“队长，真不妙。”娜塔莎说。

“这些家伙是从哪冒出来的？”山姆说。

“呕，行吧。”布鲁斯说着爬出昆式战斗机变身成了浩克。

有了浩克支援，他们又稍微扳回了一点局势。但这仍然是场狗屎秀，史蒂夫边奋力扫荡飞机库边在心中咒骂着九头蛇、神盾局和烂情报。他把盾牌用力掷向一辆迎面而来的坦克，砸出一声巨响，坦克毫发无损，盾牌又弹了回来。他一个箭步接住它，就地一滚，一脚踹飞一个蠢得敢挡他道的九头蛇杂碎，跟着勉力跃上坦克顶部，试图撬开舱门，以便能够跳进去除掉驾驶员。这是突击队的老办法——一个人拉舱门，另一个朝里面扔手榴弹，所有人都狂奔遁逸——但眼下他只能靠自己，因此他不得不即兴发挥一下——

耳后响起一声清晰的咔嗒声，史蒂夫感觉有东西抵上了他的后脑勺。他浑身僵硬，抬起了手。

“给我站起来，队长，”九头蛇打手用一种浓厚的路易斯安那口音说，这让史蒂夫一怔，他原以为对方会是德国人，“慢慢站起来伙计，放轻松。”

史蒂夫在爆裂声中猛地瑟缩了一下，失控地想到自己被击中了，就在这时九头蛇打手向后栽倒，眉心有一个弹孔。娜特，史蒂夫想，耳边传来了沉重的落地声，某个明显比娜塔莎更重也更孔武的人落到了旁边，脚穿一双重型战斗靴。

史蒂夫抬眼望去，腹中一阵翻腾。

“巴基？”

巴基全身冬兵的装束，但没戴面罩。他看着史蒂夫的样子就像他非常、非常害怕他。他短促地一点头，然后跪下去用金属手臂扯开坦克舱门，另一只手掏出一颗手榴弹，史蒂夫接住，拉开保险销，把它从舱门扔了进去。巴基猛地关上盖子，他们俩立刻开始狂奔。坦克爆炸时他们还在跑，飞溅的弹片在飞机场四下散落，像一场燃烧的金属雨。

史蒂夫举起盾牌扣在两人的头上，一种下意识的自发反应。“你在这做什么？”他对巴基说，金属碎片落在盾牌表面叮叮当当响个不停。

“我，”巴基说，“九头蛇。我找到他们。你、他们到这来杀-杀-杀你。我、我不想要这个。”

史蒂夫发誓这是他这辈子听过的最动听的一句话。他凝视着巴基，想知道自己他妈的该怎么做。拥抱他？迎面给他一拳？因为巴基把他一个人扔下了，就在他们炸平神盾局后。

托尼的声音响了起来，“好吧，要么是冬兵刚刚出现了，要么是我又产生皮衣刺客的幻觉了。”自然，整个团队都开始陷入了恐慌。老天啊，巴基不过是在受到精神控制时有那么一次朝他射了颗子弹而已，突然大伙儿就都觉得史蒂夫不该相信他了。

“我，”巴基开口，仍然站得很近，仿佛他和史蒂夫是在一把伞下一起避雨。他看上去依然显得十分畏惧。“我到这儿帮忙。”他说着在腿上的皮套里掏出了一把枪，手从史蒂夫的脑袋和他撑着盾牌的胳膊之间穿过，贴近，在没有让枪声贴着史蒂夫耳边响起的情况下射死了一个九头蛇打手。

他缓缓朝后退出了史蒂夫的个人空间，神情有点挑衅。史蒂夫短促地点点头，克制着把巴基拉回来的冲动，对着通信装置说道，“他到这里来帮忙。”

各种怀疑，愤慨，难以置信以及十分失礼地噪音传了回来。

“他是冬兵！”

“他开枪打你！”

“他开枪打娜特！”

“九头蛇最好的杀手！”

“他把我从桥上丢了下去！”

“他还毁了你的车！”

“史蒂夫，他试图杀了你！”

“远离那个杀手！”

史蒂夫龇牙咧嘴地缩了缩脖子，“行吧，是有些不良记录，但眼下他头脑很清醒而且他想帮我们。”

他听到的仍然是各种怀疑的吵嚷。巴基转身又射中了一个九头蛇打手，他抓住史蒂夫带着两人一旋身，史蒂夫放下盾牌刚好及时抵挡了一轮激光扫射。好极了，油漆都被蹭没了。

托尼不敢相信的声音从耳麦中传来，“他现在是在试着勒死你？”

“不，他在射击九头蛇士兵，还有帮我防御，”史蒂夫低声怒吼。老天啊，巴基真正的那只胳膊正环在史蒂夫肩膀上，就像过去那样。斯蒂夫被他搂在身侧，脸部裸露的部分能够感觉到巴基温热的呼吸，他们离得多近呀。“我信任他，你们这帮混蛋要有谁敢借机动他一指头，我就跟谁没完。”

通信器中出现了短暂的静默。远处隐约传来浩克的咆哮和什么东西爆炸的声音。

“哇哦，这就是你的掏心窝子话。”克林特说，“好吧，我去罩着队长和他的小兵人。”

“我去控制塔，战争机器，支援我，”娜特说，“噢，还有史蒂夫，别以为你不必为喊我混蛋付出代价。”

“记小本子上吧。”史蒂夫说着轻轻把巴基推到一边，把盾牌扔向一队正在靠近的士兵。巴基和他背靠背，手上的两把格洛克都在开火，在史蒂夫听来就像一曲断奏舞曲。

“那么，你还好吗？”史蒂夫喊道，绷直身体去接盾牌。

“也许我们现在别-别谈这个？”巴基喊回来。史蒂夫笑得欢，远超过这个玩笑的好笑程度。但他此刻情绪失控得都快歇斯底里了，可以谅解。

“行，那稍后再说。”史蒂夫继续喊，“也就是说你不能再跑得没影儿了，知道吧？”

“当然。”巴基回答。

史蒂夫想和他说清楚——是的你说了那个词但是你听起来一点也不当然，别用那种腔调敷衍我，如果有必要我会把你绑起来留在我身边——然而引擎的轰鸣声压过了他们的谈话声。是辆直升机，一辆巨大的黑鹰战术运输直升机在低空盘旋，掀起一阵蜇人的尘土和砂砾。

“还有增援？”巴基问。

“不清楚！”

黑鹰像要着陆，紧接着一枚火箭推进榴弹摇摇晃晃地呈弧线向它射去，迫使它急速转向。一扇螺旋桨叶撞上了控制塔，机身旋转了几圈，猛烈地向一侧倾斜，在玻璃和金属杂乱刺耳的声音中撞上了地面。

“我们去处理！”史蒂夫对着通信器吼，“我们现在去勘察坠落的直升机，其他人盯紧你们的目标！”

他和巴基开始飞奔。史蒂夫真心觉得自己能绕地球跑几周，巴基就在身边，飙升的肾上腺素让他犹如打了鸡血，别说跑，妈的他相信自己立马就能飞。

“盾。”当他们接近目标时巴基说，史蒂夫蹲下，盾牌立在前方，巴基站在他身后，端着枪瞄准残骸。它正呻吟着从某处吐出微弱的火花，但除此之外似乎很安静。

“有动静。”巴基简略地说，“左后方。”

史蒂夫点头，保持戒备。巴基靠得更近了些，膝盖顶着史蒂夫的背。

一面白旗从碎裂的驾驶舱窗户里冒了出来。

“什么鬼。”巴基说。

“别开枪，”一个声音喊道，“我是来扭转局面的。”

史蒂夫稳如泰山，一个身影在飞机的残骸中移动。那面旗子消失了，有人从原本是窗户的那条缝隙中爬了出来，是个穿着红黑制服的男人，制服的材料和史蒂夫的很类似，但他的整个头部也被遮了起来。他大腿上的皮套里别着一把枪，背上绑着两把剑。史蒂夫不清楚发生了什么，眼下这事弄得他很紧张也很生气。

“站住别动，”他厉声说，“否则我们就要开枪了。”

那个人从残骸中爬出，站到地板上。他举起手，摇摇晃晃地跪下，“我眼下是个好人，”他抗辩，“哦哇，你当面看更英俊。”

巴基发出一声奇怪的声音，要是在从前，这大概是笑声。

“你到这儿做什么？”史蒂夫问。

“我告诉过你了，”那个身影说，“好吧，我是个超级英雄，我过去属于某个独立机构，但接着生了些事……别在意。九头蛇是坏蛋，我是来帮忙的，顺说我是你的超级粉丝，队长。”

“你是谁？”巴基听起来不明所以。很好，不只是史蒂夫一个人这么觉得。

“我的名字是侍，死侍，”那个人说，“我属于那种……亚超英？我有自我修复能力，对砍砍杀杀很上手。”

老实说史蒂夫不知道自己今天还能否应付更多的情况。他已经被九头蛇，巴基，还有这个新出现的家伙搞得心惊肉跳，因此他决定就随它去吧。“请自便，”他对着飞机场那边已经缩减的战场比了个手势，“队员们，我们来了……呃嗯，又一位客人，”他说，“自我介绍叫死侍，还有超级自愈能力。”

“今天究竟是怎么回事？”克林特上气不接下气地回答，“好吧，能用的我们都得用上。”

“恕我冒犯，”罗迪说，“我们这是要相信每一个突然冒出来的疯子？”

“明摆着。”托尼回答他，“少叨叨，多开枪，快点搞定它！”

然后他们就照做了。有了巴基和史蒂夫这对默契得让人发指的搭档，加上一个近我者杀无赦的死侍，他们很快就占了上风。浩克解决了最后一辆坦克，山姆和娜塔莎设法在今日份的大反派（villain du jour）逃跑或者吞下任何氰化物之前给他戴上了手铐。

史蒂夫走过去和对方说话。巴基跟在他尾巴后面，说句心里话，史蒂夫对此感觉好极了，比打了胜仗还棒。战斗结束之后，死侍看来对跟着克林特更兴致勃勃，但比起克林特越来越紧张的神情，史蒂夫还有更重要的问题要关注。

“你来啦，队长。”娜塔莎说着搡了那家伙一把，他跪倒在跑道坑坑洼洼的沥青地面上，“九头蛇的一个头。”

“砍掉一个头——”那个人开始喊口号，巴基拔出枪正正指着他的脑袋，他住了嘴，但看起来并不太害怕，像在思考巴基是谁，还有他能做什么。“我会谈的，”他平静地说，老天在上，他居然还戴了单片眼镜，就好像要遵循超级反派们怪异的着装规定。“队长，我想和你谈谈我正式投降的事。”

史蒂夫眯起眼审视着他，投降不是九头蛇常用的伎俩，“关于什么？”史蒂夫问，“无意冒犯，但你好像没有讨价还价的立场。”

“如果你让我活命，我会告诉你全世界各类九头蛇巢穴的位置。”

巴基后退了一步，他伸手去抓史蒂夫的手肘，指尖刚碰到强化过的凯芙拉制服，巴基似乎又恢复了镇静，缩回手。“别信他，史蒂夫，感-感觉、感觉不对劲。”

“在控制塔里有台电脑，”那个男人对史蒂夫说，眼睛死死盯着他的脸，“里面有些文件，对你们会有用的，文件加密过。”

“而我不会假设你要用密码来交换些什么，比如说，你的命？”

“我会告诉你的，”那人说，“密码是，желание, ржaвый, cемнадцать, pассвет-”（触发词，大家都知道的，不译了。）

巴基叫了一声。一声混乱，受伤的叫声。枪从他手里掉了下去，他抬手用手指紧紧按住太阳穴。

“等等，”史蒂夫大惊失色地说，他的注意力都在突然变得惨白的巴基身上。

那个男人没有停下，他提高声音，喊出更多的俄语单词。

“Печь, Девять, добросердечный-”

巴基的膝盖软了下去，史蒂夫试着抱住他让他站起来，娜塔莎朝着那人冲过去，试图用手捂住他的嘴，但对方飞快地一矮身躲开了她的钳制，大声喊道，“возвращение на родину, oдин, грузовой вагон!”

巴基的眼睛朝后翻去，然后闭上，又睁开。史蒂夫心想‘噢该死’，接着一只金属拳头正中他的面门。

*******

感到那玩意儿从天而降时，克林特正忙着摆脱想法设法黏在他身上索要签名的死侍，他及时四下里张望了一番，见到史蒂夫像个断线的木偶一样撞向地板，身体朝后飞去，肩膀重重地砸在了跑道上，脑袋因为反作用力在地面上弹了一下。冬兵追了上来，抓住他的肩带，用金属拳头再一拳把他揍趴下。

“哇哦，速来支援，速来支援！”克林特大喊，拔腿朝队长跑过去，“大家伙儿，冬兵又在试着杀死队长了！”

“又来？”

“啥？”

“我讨厌我说对了。”

“我以为队长说他是来帮忙的？”

“谁来给他一枪！”

克林特抽出一支箭，正正地瞄准冬兵，对方正忙着痛扁队长，没看到它过来了。箭刚好击中他的肋部，他朝后一震，低头看了看那只没入他身侧的箭，然后就转向队长，就像他不过是被虫子咬了一小口。

“不，他被控制了，”娜塔莎在大喊，“触发词，他现在不是他自己！”

“我才不管他是谁，他正在伤害史蒂夫！”托尼吼道，他包裹在金红色的火光里，像辆火车一样撞上了冬兵。冬兵飞了出去，托尼砸在他和队长之间的地面上，脚下的沥青路面被撞得翘起。

“托尼•史塔克有颗心。”克林特气喘吁吁地说着抽出另一只箭，“我该怎么办？！史蒂夫说过不准伤害他！”

“伤他，使出你吃奶的劲儿伤他！”山姆喊道，“你的箭筒里没带镇静剂吗？！”

哦老天，他带了。他真是个白痴。他伸手去拿镇静剂，不管此刻哪位神明在听他都向他们祈祷别让娜塔莎注意到他是个大白痴，那他就心满意足了。

冬兵站了起来，从他皮衣中的某处摸出了一把刀，怒气冲冲地朝队长走去，就像要把他剁碎了过感恩节。

第二支箭扎在第一支的正上方。冬兵转过身，双眼如钢，把刀猛地掷向克林特。克林特有一秒钟时间来想‘噢天啊我要死了，谁来告诉娜塔莎我爱她谁来帮我喂我的狗’，但接着一团红色的东西一个箭步蹿到了他前面，刀噗嗤一声击中了死侍的肚子。他四仰八叉地倒地，虚弱地咳嗽着，“值了，”他哽哽咽咽地说道，“噢天啊，谁来告诉队长我爱他。”

克林特头也不回地继续朝队长跑去，“谢了！”他喊。呃，死侍的自愈能力比史蒂夫要强好几倍，他会没事的。

“克林特！”娜塔莎此刻像骑着一头机械牛一样盘在冬兵的肩膀上，死死绞住他的脖子。但不幸的是对方把金属手卡在了喉咙和钢丝之间，因此她勒死他/把他斩首的企图有些受挫。“再给他一箭！”

他不够快。冬兵真的是字面意义上的把娜塔莎从肩膀上‘扔’了下去，转身去完成谋杀史蒂夫的大业——史蒂夫现在已经设法爬了起来，迅速地退后两步，啐了一口血沫，举起拳头。

好吧，克林特在有人快被谋杀的危急关头，抽出了片刻来承认自己真的，真的觉得队长真他妈不可思议。

“你居然上当了！”九头蛇头目嘎嘎地笑了起来，笑声和他所扮演的那个体面的大反派形象很不相称。“你跟着面包屑自己送上门来，就和冬兵一样蠢！”（【译注】面包屑的典故出自格林童话故事《汉塞尔和格莱特》）

“你他妈什么意思？”山姆揪住那家伙的衣领摇晃他。

“我们给你下套，”九头蛇头目充满胜利感地发言，“把你引到这里，同时把情报泄露给冬兵，他的亲亲队长会来这儿。而现在，美国队长就要被他最好的朋友击垮了。简直太有诗意了。”

“哦去你妈的九头蛇诗意，”克林特说，“队长不会让冬兵杀死任何人。”

行吧。他说了，但是他希望他没说。因为话出口没多久冬兵就不知从什么地方又抽出了一把枪。他瞄准史蒂夫射了一枪，被盾牌档了下来。史蒂夫一拳正中他的下巴，冬兵回赠了一记上勾拳，史蒂夫勉强躲开，他又抡起了拳头，但瞎子都能看出来他正束手束脚地不愿伤害冬兵，哪怕对方正试着给他的脸来次整容，还有他的身体，以及他的内脏。

“鹰眼！再给他一箭！”

他依言行事，又一支带着镇静剂的箭击中冬兵的身体。这一下似乎管用了，对方踉跄着倒向地板，与此同时钢铁侠一拳打在了他的脸上，把他揍晕了。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地一屁股坐在地板上，明显伤得厉害。他深呼吸了几次，然后把自己撑起来，爬到冬兵俯卧着的身体旁边。“巴基，”他嘶声说着把冬兵的头发从脸上捋开，“巴基。”

“史蒂夫。”托尼试图把他从那个被脑控的疯子身边拉回来。史蒂夫推开他，倾身向前去查看冬兵的脉搏。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，哦该死，队长是要哭了吗？

“我要带他回大厦。”史蒂夫粗着嗓子说，他艰难地吞咽了一口，喉结上下滑动。他的手放在冬兵的胸口上，就在心脏的位置，如果他有一颗心的话。

托尼举起手，“他刚刚还试图杀你。”

“不是他的错，”史蒂夫说，“哦，上帝啊，操他妈的九头蛇把他搞得一团槽。”

他的声音中断了，克林特不确定是这句话的内容还是听见队长飙脏话更叫人震惊。不管怎么说，没人反对。托尼点点头，山姆走过去帮忙，娜特温柔地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，无言地给予支持。当克林特看到这一幕时，他意识到是的，他们当然要带冬兵一起回家了。

坏人被打跑了，冬兵被解除了武装，他身体里的箭被取出，手臂也被约束了起来，但这些全都是经史蒂夫允许的。他把冬兵从地上抱起，抱进了昆式飞机，公主抱。

“他可真走运。”死侍在克林特身后窃窃私语，把他吓了一大跳，“你会抱我上去吗？”

“不。”克林特说，大步跟上队长和其他人，“想都别想。”

*******

史蒂夫带巴基去了医院，因为他的内心告诉他要这么做。他的朋友们大概想让他把巴基送进监狱什么的，但他不会这么干。史蒂夫清楚巴基能越出绝大多数的监狱，然后消失在旷野里，而史蒂夫不能再失去他了。他把巴基放在其中一张病床上，但仍然铐着他的手。如果巴基醒过来还想杀他的话……算了，他能应付的。房间里的医生像焦虑的飞蛾一样四处乱飞，当史蒂夫说眼下不需要他们的帮助时，众人明显松了一大口气。

他不知道今天自己是否还能承受更多。从孤独到牢骚到震惊到完完全全的心碎，全都发生在六个小时里。一个人能够遭受到情感上的鞭笞吗？如果能，那么史蒂夫确信他已经受罚了。他头疼，不过那可能是被超级士兵用一条仿生胳膊亲上的后果。

他焦躁难安，无处发泄，首先注意到了自己的伤口，鼻梁上横着一块免缝胶带，嘴唇上缝着针。巴基肯定会因为他把自己搞成这个样子而唠叨个没完，但巴基被击倒了，此外，巴基很可能也不再是那个巴基了。史蒂夫不知道这个巴基会作何反应。他的思绪乱糟糟的，他决定不理会这些，先替巴基清理一下。他检查了箭伤，又处理了他颧骨上被钢铁侠留下的划伤，清理掉他脸上的血迹和砂砾，然后把他的头发往脑后顺过去。

他看上去是如此不同，却又正是那个人，分毫不差。

“今早坐着F线的时候，”他对巴基说，“我心里想着我和你。”

（山姆可能会告诉他现在大概不是开始谈感受的最佳时机，鉴于他对着说话的这个男人此刻更倾向于是个杀手而不是他的好哥们。随便吧，他不会去参加心理治疗，所以山姆要么接受要么别管。）

过了一会儿，克林特走了进来，站在他身后。他还穿着制服，而且八成没洗澡。他一手端着一杯咖啡，另一手握着一支箭。“他们叫我站在这儿，”他说，“如果他醒来想杀你，我就得用这个扎他。”

史蒂夫伸手去拿箭，“我来。”

“不成—呃，”克林特闪过了他伸出来的手，“你不会做的。你会试图跟他讲道理，或者干点什么煽情巴拉的事。”

史蒂夫考虑用那只该死的箭扎克林特。“如果他想伤害我，我会毫不犹豫地把他打晕，”他说，“他会理解的。”

克林特冲他眯眼，“我不相信你。”

“那就别信。”史蒂夫说。他知道其他人不会懂的。他知道他们不会理解。如果他们能，他就不会每一天都独自乘坐着地铁，试着欺骗自己他还能握得住一些来自往昔的东西。

巴基会懂的。史蒂夫知道他会。

很幸运，他不必继续等下去就能检验克林特信不信他。巴基微微动了动。他的眉毛皱了起来，他试着抬起胳膊，他睁开了眼，看上去昏头昏脑的。

“史蒂夫？”

“是谁在这儿和我说话？”史蒂夫问，回手按住克林特的胸膛，除非十分必要，他不想让克林特再麻醉巴基。“巴克，”他急切地重复，“巴克，是你吗？”

巴基开始哭，整张脸都皱成一团，他抬起胳膊想盖住自己的脸，肩膀颤抖着。

史蒂夫自己也想哭。“巴克，”他吸了吸鼻子坐在了床沿上。把巴基拉过来，让他可以把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上。他能感觉到金属手铐抵进了他的肚子里，但他不在乎。他把一只手放在巴基的后颈处，另一只胳膊抱住他的肩膀。

“我-我弄伤了你，又一次。”巴基竭力开口。

“对，我可真走运，你的拳头就像老奶奶。”史蒂夫说，“这次我只用缝8针，你有认真打吗？”

巴基哭得更厉害了。也许史蒂夫需要讲两个笑话让他缓过来。有人告诉他他的幽默感需要适应，但他真心认为那不过是因为人人都盼着他喜欢那种有益身心的家庭式玩笑，以及叩叩游戏。（【译注】叩叩游戏knock knock jokes，小孩子常玩的一种游戏，比如A和B对话，A：Knock knock. B：Who is there? A: Merry. B: Merry who? A: Merry Christmas!）

坦白地讲，除非他死了，他们才能把他的嘲讽，莽撞和自损从他身上撬走。

“好吧，看来他又恢复正常了，”克林特如释重负地说，他把那支箭放回他的箭筒里，喝了一大口咖啡。他看了看史蒂夫在巴基后颈上轻抚的手，又看看天花板。“所以我走了？去告诉其他人？行，这没什么尴尬的，我就走。”

他逃了。史蒂夫摇摇头看着他离开。现代人和他们的感觉厌恶症到底是怎么回事？有毒的直男癌会要了他们的命的，为此他敢赌上自己的最后一分钱。

史蒂夫倚回去，用拇指擦着巴基的脸，巴基由着他。他甚至在他的触摸下靠得更近了一些，史蒂夫留意到了。老天啊，他就像可怜的野狗，一直盼着有人来摸摸他，当有人表露善意时，他倒不知该怎么做了。

“对不起。”巴基低哑地说，“我来是因-因-因为我觉得能帮忙。我得走，我得离开你——”

史蒂夫觉得自己像是一根慢慢烧尽的蜡烛，才得回巴基的宽慰熄灭了，变成了不安和害怕。“什么？”

“我不能在你身边，”巴基说，史蒂夫浑身发冷，“那些触发词，它们还在那儿，有人说出它们然后我就会——”

“现在这里只有我在，我半点俄语也不懂，”史蒂夫说，“你留下，你被射中了，钢铁侠还狠狠地打了你，你需要康复。”

“你没在听。”

“你知道我，”史蒂夫小声说，靠过去把他们的额头碰在一起，“我从不听你的。”

然后巴基笑了。那是一声小小的，轻柔的，忍耐的呜咽，但那就是一个笑声，因此它意义非凡，史蒂夫心潮起伏，他的胸口被喜爱之情撑得满满的，心肝肺腑都胀鼓鼓的。

“好吧。”巴基叹口气说道，“但是你得答-答-答-答应。”

“好。”史蒂夫说，“什么都答应你。”

“那么你-你答应会杀了我如果我——”

“不。”史蒂夫直接打断他，“前言收回。别想我再答应你什么了，老天啊，巴克，你是想让我怎么着？你疯了吗？”

他现在八成不该生气的。但他也不知道此刻怎样表达才应景应情，那么就生气好了。

“史蒂夫。”巴基说，他听起来很累。

“不，我不想听。”史蒂夫怒气冲冲的，“我刚把你找回来，我不想谈这个。”

“史蒂—”巴基一张嘴就卡住了，就像他的舌头被攫住了，卡在了牙齿后面。他皱着眉毛，嘴巴翕张着像是要咬住点什么。“有点不对劲。”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，满肚子的义愤瞬间就跑得无影无踪，“巴克？”

“什么闻起来怪怪的。”巴基说。接着他的眼睛就朝后翻去，浑身卡滞，手臂痉挛着猛地朝上挥动，史蒂夫不得不飞快地朝后一仰，才没有被他的手铐打中脸。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊道，扑过去按床边的紧急呼叫按钮。巴基颤抖着，整个身体都在痉挛，脊柱拱起，像是要把自己从床上摔下去。

医生们涌进来围在床边，帮助一个显然需要帮助的人的愿望战胜了他们对冬兵的恐惧。他们放平病床，手电筒的光照进了巴基的眼睛，有人在呼叫药品和设备，史蒂夫被一个穿黄色制服的小个儿护士粗暴地推出了房间。

“你和其他人一样等在这。”她伸出一根手指说道。史蒂夫清楚最好别去跟护士碰运气，因此他就站在那儿透过玻璃窗盯着里面，嘴唇紧抿成一根顽固的线。他把手压在头顶上，他的心脏在不正常地撞击着胸腔，像是一次又一次敲着紊乱的双拍子。

“你敢死的话，”史蒂夫茫然地开口，尽管在乱糟糟的人群里看不到巴基，他还是对着他的方向说道，“我就杀了你。”


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的四天里，巴基一直处于麻醉状态。医生们没能完全搞清楚他的病情，但他们确定这次发作是他长期遭受控制产生的副作用。显然，巴基的大脑在使用过触发词后需要某种后续程序，而钢铁侠式的认知重校并不被医生认可。

史蒂夫被再三告诫不许去找那个触发了巴基的恶棍，出于某种原因，没人相信他只是去和那家伙聊聊。

（山姆常说他有愤怒管理上的问题。史蒂夫说这没必要担心，他向来都很难做到勃然大怒，所以这根本就不是个问题。）

不管怎样，他被要求离开大厦，直到他看上去不再一副要杀人的样子。美国队长本应激发信心，带给人们安全感，诸如此类，而不该用杀气腾腾目光吓得普通民众魂飞魄散。

因此他只好把时间分摊在坐在巴基身边，断断续续地打瞌睡，还有在大厦的健身房里打沙袋上面。他的小组召开过一次会议，期间所有人都在尴尬地闲聊，然后托尼挤了进来，询问他们的宠物小刺客是否还在这里，史蒂夫在其他人想到能说点什么之前回答是的，大伙儿彼此交换了一下‘哎呦喂，又要开始了’的目光。

他对他们说如果有谁做了危及巴基的事，或者走漏了巴基在这里的消息，他会揍死所有人。

托尼举起一只手，“我已经给赵海伦打了电话。”

会议室霎时乱作一团，史蒂夫开始大吼大叫，托尼冲他吼了回去，其他人也被卷了进去。（布鲁斯和罗迪在发表口头见解，山姆、娜塔莎和克林特像是认为争论或许会不断升级，超出礼貌的言语交流的范围，因此最终决定站在史蒂夫和托尼中间，活像一堵复仇者壁垒。）史蒂夫认为他完完全全有理由反对托尼打给某个他根本不了解的医生，邀请那个医生来搞乱巴基的大脑。托尼则认为史蒂夫是“一个不知感恩的混蛋”。

山姆站史蒂夫一边因为山姆是一个人所能交到的最棒的朋友。罗迪和布鲁斯都站托尼一边因为他们当然要支持托尼，令史蒂夫震惊和伤心的是娜塔莎也和他们同一边，但最起码她为此显得很难堪，尽管在史蒂夫看来她可能是在开玩笑。他希望她别这样做，他希望大伙儿都别管这事了。

争执结束于克林特看看娜塔莎，又看看史蒂夫，说，“我同意史蒂夫，滚犊子，史塔克。”

史蒂夫站在原地思考而山姆一直试着把他往回推——好吧，勇敢的尝试，山姆，就像这真能阻止他去想去的地方似的——至少克林特没有附和娜塔莎，这样就足以把大家的注意力从争吵中转移开。

他把山姆推到一边，默不作声地走开了。他有点想抱起巴基离开大厦，带着他到安全的地方去。但当他走到巴基的床边时他只是坐进那张蹩脚的塑料椅子里，凝视着巴基的脸，既盼望他醒来又祈祷他别醒，这样就能免去他可能会面临的任何痛苦。

*******

巴基飘荡在无意识的边缘，间或感觉到自己几近清醒，四周回响着模糊的低语，巴基没有去追逐这些声音，因为即使是被麻醉得昏昏沉沉的，他也知道从冷冻中醒过来结果总是一样的：等待着他的人从来都不会友善。

哪怕他发誓其中的一个声音听起来像史蒂夫。

他断定那不可能，然后又沉进了黑暗里。

*******

史蒂夫发现赵海伦无疑相当出色，然后就立即开始为自己的那些混账想法而自责。更糟的是，托尼甚至没有为此而沾沾自喜，他真贴心。到了第四天，史蒂夫开始盼着谁能给自己个白眼或者一句不加掩饰的责骂，就只是为了让一切回到正轨。

克林特也跟着史蒂夫四下里转悠，定期来查看。

“没有冒犯的意思，但你看起来糟得像堆狗屎，”当史蒂夫指出这一点时克林特这么回答。他直接从盒子里倒麦片出来吃，用看白痴的眼神看着史蒂夫，“我得陪着你。”

“我情愿自己呆着。”

克林特哼了一声，把一大把脆谷乐塞进了嘴巴，有几粒掉到了史蒂夫的地毯上。“想都别想。”他说，“我没打算从现在开始尊重你的个人边界，我又不是山姆。”

史蒂夫抱起手臂，开口的同时感觉自己很小肚鸡肠，“我打赌是山姆让你这么干的。”

克林特朝他弹了一片脆谷乐，“打死我也不说。”他表示，“你就不能稍微放放你的队长派头，拜托？这样我好歹能当你的哥们儿，我试着在这儿陪你，而你倒让我感觉很糟糕。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。克林特把麦片盒子递过去，史蒂夫把手伸了进去。

“如果这些有帮助，我就不会要求你和我谈心，”克林特说，“我只会给你喂垃圾食品和提供男子汉的拥抱。”

好吧。考虑到谈心还不如叫史蒂夫去死，他想他会吃的。

*******

赵海伦告诉史蒂夫她从没见过这样的情况。她站在巴基的床边，不知该扮演‘愧疚的人类’还是‘超级好奇的医生’。克林特也在那里，据说是为了给予精神上的支持，他眼下正专注于巴基的脑部扫描图，眯着眼歪着脑袋，好像只要它们变得模糊和倾斜他就能看得懂似的。

史蒂夫注视着巴基。他是一位能与史蒂夫匹敌的超级士兵，但他此刻看上去好小好脆弱。

“罗杰斯队长？”

“我在，”史蒂夫眨眨眼让视线重新聚焦。专心点，和赵博士谈话，“你能治好他吗？”

海伦显得很不安，“我从没尝试过进行脑组织再生，”她说，“即便我们让损坏的部分重新生长——”

史蒂夫绝不会习惯听他们谈论巴基那该死的脑损伤，永远不。

“——但触发词的问题是……它是一种后天训练获得的脑部功能，是大脑的一部分。我觉得再生摇篮不能把它和需要修复的东西区别开。”（【译注】再生摇篮参见复仇者联盟2）

史蒂夫不知道该说什么。他感觉糟糕极了，就像有人扯出了他的心和灵魂，再把它们扔进一片虚空之中。

克林特此刻往一边歪着身子，随时都有倒栽葱的危险，像个操蛋的杂技演员。“它就该是这么斑斑点点的吗？看起来就像是我在冰箱后面找到的奶酪，或者是汤姆•布莱迪练习用的花椰菜。”（【译注】汤姆•布莱迪（Tom Brady）NFL美联麾下的新英格兰爱国者队四分卫）

海伦的眉毛皱了起来。她张开嘴却没说出一个字。

史蒂夫很明白这种感觉。

*******

他甩开克林特去跑步，跑完32英里之后回来冲了个澡，他没在洗澡的时候哭，他的脸已经淋湿了，他妈的没人能证明他哭了，还有，是那些时髦的洗发水让他双眼发红，而不是什么灵魂破碎般的绝望。

这就是他一直坚持的说辞。

当晚，他坐在巴基床边的塑料椅子里睡觉。山姆冒出来，说他简直不可理喻。但史蒂夫在他无可否认超群绝伦的队长式辩论技巧方面又更上了一层楼，他只不过直截了当地同意了山姆的话，就让山姆的长篇大论脱了轨。山姆缺乏论点，被打了个措手不及，只好撤退换上一个狠角色。

托尼没那么好应付。史蒂夫思量着可以发表一番针对他父亲的苛责来让他离开，但他却无论如何也做不到。对，托尼可能是最最最讨人嫌的混蛋，但他仍然是史蒂夫的朋友。

他们进行了三十分钟的‘史塔说（Starkaloguing）’（类似于某位丝毫没有邪恶意图的超级大反派所发表的，极度自我中心的，自贬式的的个人独白。史蒂夫会看看他需要和谁谈一谈，把这个词加进字典里），然后史蒂夫选择了后备计划：直接把托尼拎起来请出门外，在托尼“等我穿上战甲你试试看”的喊叫声中关上了门。

克林特没有试图劝史蒂夫离开，因此新近被提拔成了最佳好友，他给史蒂夫带了片披萨外加一瓶可乐，然后又走了。

史蒂夫把手臂叠在巴基的床边，脑袋枕在上面睡着了。一个小时之后他醒了过来，因为察觉到有人站在他身边很近的地方，他脑袋里只有两个念头——打，或者逃。老实讲，史蒂夫大概天生就缺乏逃跑反射弧，因此他下意识跳起来挥出一拳，拳头击中了一张脸，然后一个身体尖叫着从治疗室里横飞了出去。

史蒂夫的心因为即将到来的战斗而加速跳动着，直到他认出了一个穿红色制服的熟悉的身影，对方摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他及时停下了动作。

“死侍？”

死侍呻吟着，把鼻子掰正。“你揍起人跟辆卡车似的。”

他不是一个人来的，在他身后还有个家伙，手放在头上，弓腰驼背，穿着一套黑色的老款神盾局制服，带白色条纹。头发和胡子相当不修边幅：甚至比巴基的还长还乱。

史蒂夫站在不速之客和巴基的床中间，想到了他放在房间里的盾牌，它最近一直没派上什么用场。“你们来这干什么？怎么进来的？”

“真懒得解释，就当做情节漏洞好了。”死侍说。“老天啊你真英俊，你是怎么做到的？”

“有话快说。”史蒂夫威胁他，“否则我就叫复仇者集结。”

“噢噢噢，一方面我真想听听你说这个，准保能让我激动得浑身鸡皮疙瘩。但另一方面，来见见我的朋友，他是一位通灵者斜杆巫师斜杆医生斜杆天才。”

那个人举起一只手，“实际上我并没有认证资格——”

死侍扭过身去用戴着手套的手捂住对方的嘴。“不许说话不许动，”他说着用手在那家伙脸上摸了一圈，拍拍他的脸颊，又转过来面对着史蒂夫。“不管怎样，队长。我知道你的小伙伴有一些大脑方面的麻烦而我的这位小伙伴，不恰当地引用鹰眼的话说，对大脑很在行。”

史蒂夫真心觉得自己现在应该呼叫后援。他了解疯子——他和几种不同品牌的疯子们住在一起——但眼前这两个即便在他看来也有点过了。

而当一个疯子有可能危及到巴基的安全时，就不怪史蒂夫反应过度，极端防备。

“你再靠近他一步，我杀了你。”

死侍单手捧着心口，“世界真需要多一点像这样的爱，”他说，“还有能熄灭一下你的星条旗怒火吗？我是来帮忙的，哎哟喂，这辈子就没人记我的好。”

他转身朝他的朋友竖了个拇指，那人举起双手，蹙额凝神。史蒂夫穿过屋子向他猛冲去，但他仅来得及踏出了一步，屋里随即白光四射，接踵而来的便是虚无。

*******

巴基睁开了眼睛。

四周安静而混沌，身上一点也不痛。

他上方是明亮的蓝绿色天花板，描绘着金色的星座图案，用繁复的石拱镶边，身下的地板冰冷而坚硬。他左右望望，清楚地认出了自己身处的地方。

“什么鬼。”他嘀咕着。话音消失在巨大而空旷的空间里，这里并不像往常那样人来人往，喧闹繁忙。

纽约中央车站。

没错。星空穹顶，高高的窗户，带着台阶和楼厅的广阔大厅，通往火车和地铁月台的拱门，金色的四面钟静静地安坐在询问处的上方。从他坐着的地方能看到咖啡厅和书报亭，亮着灯，空着。

到处都是空荡荡的，视野里连个鬼影都没有。巴基缓慢地坐了起来，同时发觉自己没有穿着作战服，而是穿了一件白T恤和一条柔软的灰色运动裤。没有皮衣，没有七七八八的搭扣，更令人苦恼的是没有武器。

好吧。他记得的最后一件事是他在……史蒂夫的怀里哭。这是个阴谋。九头蛇，他们告诉他——诚然是在酷刑之下，他并不以折磨别人为傲，但他必须得这么做——他们在计划杀掉美国队长。他赶去施以援手，然后所有的事情以一种最精妙的步骤被搞砸。他袭击了史蒂夫，被钢铁侠打晕，在一间货真价实的医院里醒来，每个人都试着照看他，接下来——

空白。他早就习惯记忆里的空白了，但从没觉得这么恼怒过。他忘记的是和史蒂夫有关的事，他很肯定。

他站了起来，在光裸的脚掌下地板冰冷而光滑。他竭力倾听，但什么也听不到，只有他的呼吸声和脉搏的跳动声。

他保持着高度戒备，开始四下里搜索。他搜查了站台，迷宫般的走廊和拱门，甚至还包括服务区。等再次回到主大厅时，他已经完全肯定这里确确实实只有自己一个人。他试图到外面去，但没一扇门能打得开，即便他不加控制地使用金属臂的力量也不行。

他站在询问点的大钟附近，所能做的只有用手掌按住额头，沉浸在最初的那种寂静之中。

“什么鬼。”

没人回答。

反正也不是第一次了。

*******

史蒂夫在巴基旁边的病床上醒来。他猛地从枕头上抬起脑袋，试图睁开眼，‘试图’真是最贴切的形容词，因为他的脑袋就像被一把斧子给劈了。他可算是勉强睁开了一只眼，然后发现四张模糊不清但又万分担忧的面孔浮在他的正上方。

“队长？”

“他醒了！”

“你还好吗，史蒂夫？”

“噢，谢天谢地。”

那四张模糊的脸变成了山姆，克林特，托尼和布鲁斯，他们看起来担心死了。史蒂夫想坐起来，但动一动就想吐，因此他又躺了回去，急促地呼吸着驱散那阵反胃的感觉。

“巴克。”他费力地说道。

“安全无虞，睡在旁边的床上。”托尼告诉他，“我们把死侍和他的同伙锁在了浩克的笼子里，娜特和罗迪看守着。”

布鲁斯皱起脸。“笼子？当真？”

托尼翻了个白眼。“好吧他正呆在浩克的私人装备里，行了吗？”

布鲁斯点头。“好多了。”然后又问，“史蒂夫，你感觉怎么样？”

“像被火车撞了头，”史蒂夫说，“这张该死的床就不能升起来一点？”

（巴基过去常说他是个可怕的病人，他觉得到一定的时候山姆也会这么说的。他没打算找别扭, 这不过是一种必然的结果，因为他不喜欢无助的感觉，而仰躺在床上，有四个人一脸关切地俯身盯着他显然让人感觉相当无助。）

几个人帮忙他升起了病床让他坐起来。他说了声“谢谢”然后立即趴在床边吐了，险些吐在克林特的脚上。山姆做了个鬼脸，含义大概是，“看在老天的份上你这辈子就不能听别人的一次？”

“发生了什么？”他一找回说话的能力便问道，他的头还是很疼，但没疼到可以忽略掉他的盾牌被人从他自己的房间拿到了治疗室病床边一把劣质的塑料椅子上。

他确实需要新朋友了，或者最好是锁上房间的门。

“不知道。”托尼说。“我们打算让死侍解释解释，不过这小子在脑袋最清醒的时候也前言不搭后语，而我第一时间发现他在这里时就把他揍了个四脚朝天。”

“史蒂夫，医生想过来和你说两句。”布鲁斯说。

“我觉得你应该听听。”山姆说。

“动议通过。”托尼说。

“你看起来百分百像是又要吐了。”克林特说。

“什么鬼？”巴基说。

史蒂夫跳起了一尺高，飞速地四下扭头张望着，连脖子都发出了咔咔声。翻腾的胃酸挟裹着恶心感卷土重来，他差点又吐了。但他用力把这种感觉吞了回去，伸手推开克林特，以便能够看到巴基。

“巴基，”他急切地喊，当这个名字脱口而出的那一瞬间他就清楚地知道巴基仍然处于昏迷状态，就像过去的一周那样。

其他人全都扭头看向巴基，然后又回头看史蒂夫。

“他就在那儿。”山姆宽慰他。

他盯着巴基仰卧在那里的身影，“他刚刚说话了，”他说，“我听到了他的声音。”

其他人交换了一下目光。巴基仍然睡着。

史蒂夫把一只手按在额头上。最开始的那种剧痛已经消退，他察觉到在他眼球的后方有一种奇怪的压迫感，就像他的大脑突然变大了，颅骨难以支撑。他闭上眼，试着搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，然后他又听见了，就像白昼一样清晰。

“什么鬼。”

他猛地睁开眼，巴基依然处于无意识状态。其他人还在盯着史蒂夫，并没有丝毫迹象表明他们也听见了巴基的声音。

他妈的有什么相当不对劲。

他又闭上眼，全神贯注于那种奇怪的压迫感。试探着想：“巴基？”用这个词在脑中提问。

“史蒂夫？！”

是巴基的声音，不管怎样史蒂夫都能认得出来。唯一的蹊跷在于他似乎是在自己的混蛋脑瓜内部听到这个声音的。

“史蒂夫你在哪儿？我能-我能听见你但-但是我找不到你！”

史蒂夫再次睁开眼盯着巴基确实一动也没动过的身体，把自己之前的看法划掉。他从来都没觉得这种事有可能发生，但现在看起来，说不对劲都他妈过于轻描淡写了。


	3. Chapter 3

“史蒂夫？”

“是的我在。”他在脑中回答，自我感觉有点失控。

“我在该死的大-大-大中央车站。”巴基惊慌失措地说。

“什么？”史蒂夫大声问，房间里的每个人都再次向他投来了古怪的目光，“抱歉。”他对他们说，“那玩意儿让我有些耳鸣，就之前的那个。我不太舒服，实际上我想睡一会儿。有点恶心。我要躺回去睡一会儿。”

托尼瞪着他就像他多长出了一个头。“他为什么嘀嘀咕咕的，发生了什么，他是不是脑震荡了？”

“我很好。”史蒂夫用恰好能够表明他有多不舒服的音量表示。

“史蒂夫？！**史蒂夫！**”巴基在大喊。

史蒂夫集中精神以便能够回答，就像在喷嚏快要爆发出来之前全神贯注于鼻孔里的痒痒感。

“我在这儿，冷静点。”

“去他妈的冷静，我被困-困在了中央车站周围一个人都没有只有你那该死的声音！”

这听起来很巴基，史蒂夫心中悲喜交集。他支起膝盖，抱着手肘把脸埋了进去。

“好了，”他听见山姆说，“给这哥们一点私人空间，都出去。”

呃，对不起克林特但是山姆刚刚夺回了他最佳好友榜第一名的排名。在山姆把其他人轰出房间的同时，史蒂夫把注意力转向了内心世界。

“巴基，我认为你在我的脑袋里。”

“啥？！我怎-怎么会在你的脑袋里？还有为什-什-什么它看起来像中央车站？！”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫想，“但我现在在治疗室里，你的身体就睡在我旁边，我脑袋里有点东西，我觉得那是你。”

长久的沉默。

然后。

“他妈的什么鬼。”

史蒂夫笑了，声音断断续续的。“我要去看看有没有人能给我解释一下，去去就回。”

“哥们儿，如果我在你的脑袋里，听起来像-像是我会和你一起去。”

史蒂夫对此真的没话好说，因此他没有回应，只是手抱着脑袋坐在那儿，像在思考自己上辈子究竟做了什么才招致了这样的命运。

*******

史蒂夫一直等待着，直到大伙儿都放下心来，觉得留他一个人在治疗室里也没问题。他们显然全都是傻瓜，因为史蒂夫并不打算呆在这儿。他抓起盾牌，飞快地握了握巴基的手，然后出发去寻找答案。

他穿过了两条走廊，娜塔莎突然从一扇门后走了出来，把他吓得不轻。他堪堪避免了把盾牌砸在她脑袋上。

“老天啊，娜特，别这样！”

“你该在医疗室里，”她说，“怎么，你这些天来一直拒绝离开巴基身边，然后突然又偷偷摸摸从他身边溜走了？”

“我没有偷偷摸摸，我只是要去找死侍谈谈。”史蒂夫用没拿盾的那只手胡乱比了个手势，“我想知道他是怎么进来的，还有为什么要闯进来？”

“我问过他，”娜塔莎皱眉，“那小子只是一直絮絮叨叨地说着什么连续性错误，像是电脑仿真一类的东西，他大概觉得自己在演黑客帝国。”

“真不赖，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“又一个让我人生艰辛的怪胎。”

娜塔莎冲他露出一丝微笑，“很走运，多数怪胎都是你的朋友。”她把胳膊跨在他的胳膊上，“我和你一起去。”

“如果你们是我的朋友，那就别再擅自闯进我的房间了。” 他有点生气地表示。话虽这么说，他还是默许了她带着自己转了个身一同前进。

当他走到Heckle（HECL-浩克防护级专用设备）并发现笼子里空空如也时，着实吃了今天的第二惊。（也许第三惊？第四惊？反正到现在他也懒得数了。）

他决定借用巴基最中意的口头禅，“什么鬼。”

娜特也呆住了，“他刚才还在。贾维斯，回放监控，要之前——”

“抱歉，只有先生有权限调用监控录像。”

娜塔莎依然表现得十分镇静但史蒂夫敢打赌她内心已经开始暴走。“那么就让你的‘先生’授权。”

“恐怕只有先生才有权限要求授权观看监控。”

史蒂夫朝着空荡荡的浩克笼走去，看见一张纸条贴在玻璃内侧。

‘作者认为一直让我呆在这个大电弧里太费劲了，所以我毫无道理地消失了，想你们，给你们很多很多的爱。死侍。’

史蒂夫盯着纸条看了一小会儿，然后把它加到了当下不怎么重要或者完全无关紧要的事物清单里。这张清单现在越来越长了，很是令人苦恼，这比山姆的‘史蒂夫愚行录’还长，还有哇哦等一下，现在巴基已经回来了，他最好确认一下山姆不会和巴基分享他的清单。

巴基回来了，巴基留下了，不管是什么问题都有办法解决的，每个人，每件事都会好起来的。

“巴克，”他想，专注于他脑中的压迫感，“干这事的家伙跑了，没有答案了。”

“好吧，那不就是该-该-该死的A号线，”巴基说。

史蒂夫憋住想笑的冲动。在过去的几十年里，巴基一直都是冬兵，但此刻他骂骂咧咧的口气，听起来就像是他在红钩区过了一辈子。这让史蒂夫疼痛的心中涌起了一阵爱恋之情，又缅怀起了旧日的时光。

“我回去问托尼要特别权限，”娜塔莎喊道，史蒂夫听得出她被眼下这一堆糟心事弄得抓狂死了，“回治疗室去，史蒂夫。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫照做了。不是因为他打算开启一种听话办事的新风尚，而是因为巴基在那儿，他也不可能去其他地方。

他坐回了那只便宜的塑料椅里，把盾牌放在旁边的椅子上，出神地用手敲着上面的星星。

“这到底是怎么回事？”他嘀咕着，然而用疲惫的声音回答他的并不是他眼前的这个巴基，而是在他脑袋里那个，“见他妈的鬼，我也不知道，甜心。”

*******

所以，巴基困在了史蒂夫的脑袋里，而这颗大脑恰恰就像中央车站。史蒂夫的声音会定期从不知什么地方冒出来，和他说保持镇静之类的狗屁。

这大概是在巴基漫长而又烦人诡异经历中最匪夷所思的事儿。

“我不喜欢这样，一、一点儿也不。”他大声说。

“我也是。”史蒂夫的声音又响了起来。现在巴基不怎么会被吓到了，他搞清楚了这声音是从混账的广播系统扬声器里传出来的。“我知道我说过想让你呆在原地别乱跑，但即便是我自己也很难办到。”

巴基用鼻子哼了一声，打算就此发表两句评论，但又马上闭了嘴，竖起耳朵一动也不动，他听到远处隐约传来了隆隆声。

是辆该死的火车。

他拔腿朝着声音的来源跑去，越过广场，穿过拱门，跑到了月台上。响声越来越大，越来越清楚，他冲向20号轨道，正好看到一辆火车进站了。这绝不可能，一部分的他这么认为，但紧接着车门滑开了，他觉得这或许是他离开这里的机会，也许他可以通过这个隐喻的象征从史蒂夫的大脑中逃走。

他深吸一口气，跳了上去。

穿过门的那一瞬间，他就已经不在火车上了。他站在了一幢公寓楼的一个小房间里，这里弥漫着一种让人悲伤而痛苦的熟悉感。他转过身，发现火车门不见了，取而代之的是史蒂夫公寓门上破旧的木板。

“见鬼，”他喃喃道。他记得这个地方，那些木地板，那张用一本书垫起来的小边桌，还有钉在唯一一扇小窗边的画。

他慢慢地走到桌边，上面有张报纸，时间是1942年。但更让他感兴趣的是半掩在下面的那张纸片，上面凌乱地画着一些他既不知道也不记得的面孔。

身后突然响起的咔嗒声吓得他跳了起来。门开了，史蒂夫走进房间，他的心霎时跳得差点撞断胸骨，史蒂夫是跟在他身后走进来的。好吧，准确说来不是那个史蒂夫，也不是那个他。那是成为美国队长之前的史蒂夫，又瘦又小，98磅重的体型。还有詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，尚未经历过战争，折磨和杀戮。

巴基浑身都绷紧了，寻思着该打一架还是该直接逃跑。但接下来詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯和史蒂夫进到了房间，连看都没看他一眼，他后退了几步，但他们似乎根本就看不到他。

“——我告诉过你别去。” 詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯听起来气疯了。

“是的，但他们怎么会懂。”史蒂夫说着，把他的钥匙丢在了桌子上。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯伸手，如假包换的人类的左手，捡起钥匙挂在了门边的钩子上。

“他们是医学专家，史蒂夫，” 詹姆斯•布坎南说，“他们说你的心脏——”

“我的心脏能应付得来。”史蒂夫耸肩。

詹姆斯•布坎南在史蒂夫身后握起了拳头，他挫败地攥紧它敲了敲自己的前额，“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫完全没理会他，这是当然了。他走到一旁打开橱柜的门，踮起脚尖朝里看。“你会留下来吃晚餐，对不对？”

詹姆斯•布坎南叹了一口气，在桌边坐下，“对我会留下，要是我不看着你，你就只会偷溜出去参加征兵。”

史蒂夫从橱柜边探出脑袋，露出一个有点欠揍的笑容，“你真了解我。”他轻快地说，詹姆斯•布坎南没能一直瞪视他，而是低头看了一会儿桌子，然后又咧开嘴笑了。

“噢。”巴基小声说道。他对此事没有印象，但他记得自己会有什么样的感觉。他那时又好气又好笑，不由自主，忧心忡忡，宛如走钢索一般傻乎乎地一头栽进爱情里。

他没法继续再看着自己那张蠢笨又快乐的笑脸，那张脸对接下来要发生的事一无所知，也不知道它不能再像那样看着史蒂夫了。

巴基转身走了出去，门外是一条走廊，地板油漆剥落，积了一层污垢，然而当他跨过门槛时，某种变化产生了，他发现自己又跌跌撞撞地回到了20号列车的月台上。

他目瞪口呆地盯着火车，“什么鬼。”

“巴克，”史蒂夫的声音问，“怎么了？”

“所以你-你-你脑瓜里看起来像中央车站，对不对？”

“然后？”

“还有一列火车。刚刚出现了一列火车。我爬了上去，它肯定是把我带到了你的一段记忆里。”

“你在说些什么呀？”

“什么？你他妈是聋了吗？”巴基说，“有一辆火-火-火车来了，所以我就爬了上去，里面不像是火车车厢，反倒是你的老房子，你在里面，瘦巴巴的，又讨人厌。”

然后是一段漫长的停顿，他几乎要开始担心再也听不到史蒂夫的声音了。

然而。

“我瘦巴巴的？”

巴基遏止住了把脑袋撞向车厢的念头，“我被困-困在你的脑袋里看你的陈年往事，而这就是你的反应？”

“呃，你是唯一一个——”

“住嘴。”巴基毅然打断了他，他再次听到了轰鸣声，来自另一辆列车，“又，又，该死。又来了一辆，我要看看它是不是像上一辆。”

“不！”史蒂夫尖叫，“巴基，等等！”

巴基没有回答。他径直地朝着咔嗒作响的轰鸣声跑去，决心要找到那辆列车。他不能就这样无所事事地坐在原地，他会发疯的，好吧，他早就疯了，他只会变得更疯。

他找到火车跳了上去，发现自己在一个像是会议室的地方；史蒂夫独自坐在桌边，穿着一套巴基以前从来没见过的制服，更鲜亮，更光滑，他的头盔被扔在光滑的黑色桌面上，盾牌倚着椅子腿放着。

“史蒂夫？”他出声问道，就只是为了确认一下。这个史蒂夫什么反应也没有，只是一动不动地坐着，脑袋抵着他自己的拳头。他看起来真伤心，巴基想。这是什么时候？其他人都去哪儿了？该有人在这里陪着他的。

巴基靠近了几步，他看到史蒂夫眨了眨眼，长得不可思议的睫毛上下刷动着，与此同时，一颗眼泪飞快地从他的面颊上滚落。他伸手用手背擦了擦颧骨，表情麻木。

“史蒂夫，不。”巴基无助地说。该死的，这是谁干的？为什么他要独自坐在这里哭泣？准确地说——为什么史蒂夫要坐在这里做出这些悲伤的举止？为什么他不站起来做些比伤怀更有用的事？老天爷，这就是为什么巴基从不会让这个傻瓜无人照看的原因。

他一直等待着，但再也没有其他事发生，因此他飞快地倒退着走出了房间，一屁股坐在了月台上。

“史蒂夫！”他大喊，“**史蒂夫！**”

“怎么了？！”史蒂夫的声音从广播系统中传了出来。

“为什么你要一个人坐在一间会-会议室里哭？”

随之而来的是长长的沉默。巴基对扬声器怒目而视，他打算爬上去砸它几拳，看史蒂夫能不能感觉到。

“你真的什么都看得到，哈？”史蒂夫总算是出声了，语气平静。

“就只是列车带我去看的那些，呆瓜。”巴基回答，他突然就不再生气了，“如果你不想让我这么做的话我绝不会再看任何东西，别-别人一直在未经允许的情况下乱翻我的脑袋，我知道你不会赞同这种事。”

“没关系。”史蒂夫说，“我想这可以成为我们重新抓住彼此的一种方式。”

巴基依然不确定。实际上，他开始揣摩自己未经同意就登上了两辆列车这件事，他为了自己没经过史蒂夫本人允许就跑到他的脑袋里而意外地感到难过。

“巴克，你还在吗？”

巴基用手搓了搓额头，“当然在啦。”

“我没什么好对你隐瞒 ，”史蒂夫平静地表示，“你喜欢看什么就看什么。”

好吧，这是个再明确不过的允诺，它向巴基许诺了令他感觉安全，感觉被爱的一切事物，像是他本该更好地和史蒂夫在一起。有了这个，巴基便不再感觉糟糕了，他又重新变回了那个好打听的小坏蛋。“那好，我要回去探险啦，”他说，“我记得一些事情，让我们去看看它会-它会不会出现。”

*******

巴基在一个指示着纽黑文边界的地方跳下了火车，但火车实际上把他扔到了阿登高地一片稀疏的森林中间，他还能闻到烟味，听见咆哮突击队员们的欢笑声。“别-别想打仗那几年的事，”他朝着扬声器喊道，“这已经连续七个回忆了！六个里面都有我！”

“真不好意思，我还以为你的自尊心会感激我这么关注你呢。”

“闭上嘴，给-给-给我来点我不知道的事。”

“我真的不太能完全控制这些，巴克。”史蒂夫说，“我可以在一定程度上引导它们不过——”

“打住，有东西从12号轨道过来了，”巴基说，“我希望是点妙趣横生的事儿。”

他几乎可以感觉到史蒂夫的气恼从墙壁里渗出来，“看起来你在我脑子里东张西望，享受得很哪。”

巴基是有点儿。他早就认识到他的人生就是一系列的操蛋事，所以不妨及时行乐。而他正在不断地了解更多的史蒂夫，他看到他和复仇者一起抗击外星人，浑身覆盖着砖尘，热血地战斗着；他看着他沿一条荒芜的公路把一辆摩托车推行到了110迈；在每一个季节的不同的日子里，他跟随着他在纽约漫步。他看到了站在校园操场上的他，那时他8岁，而22岁时，他在缅因州的营地里操练——或者是试着操练，90岁时，他从神盾局的领地中突围。他看到他和钢铁侠争吵，和黑寡妇一起看电视，和鹰眼还有猎鹰一起喝啤酒，打撞球。

总之，他看到了和史蒂夫有关的事，并且对此如饥似渴。他想要跳到史蒂夫那傻兮兮的中央车站所能发出的每一辆列车上。

12号轨道上的列车有银色的车身，漆黑的窗户。巴基跃上了车厢的地板，渴望着看到更多史蒂夫的回忆——

“什么鬼？”

他在一间教堂里。史蒂夫站在远远的尽头，身边站着巴基。他们都穿着绿色的军装，巴基笑得嘴巴都咧到了耳朵根，正对着史蒂夫嘀嘀咕咕，后者看起来既兴奋又紧张。教堂长椅上坐了好些人，面孔模糊不清，难以辨认。不，等等，坐在最前排的不正是史蒂夫的妈妈吗。

老天爷，这是史蒂夫的婚礼。

史蒂夫结婚了？巴基当时也参加了吗？他是不是就站在那里看着他的此生挚爱和别人结婚了，是不是九头蛇让他忘记了这曾经发生过——

不不，等等，等一下，史蒂夫的妈妈在那里。

史蒂夫的妈妈没能活到看着他俩入伍，这里有些什么不对劲。巴基万分戒备地慢慢走进了教堂，他认出了一些面孔，但却说不出他们是谁。然后打开的教堂门完全转移了他的注意力，身穿白裙的佩吉•卡特出现在那里。

噢。

巴基感觉自己的心朝着脚底掉落了下去，他能能感觉到它下坠的每一英寸。他扭过头，看到史蒂夫满脸都是笑容，笑得就像佩吉是他的整个世界。他知道这段记忆完全是瞎扯，因为记忆中的巴基一脸骄傲，也和史蒂夫一样笑得合不拢嘴。他知道他自己并不是一个好演员。

他飞快地从这段记忆里逃走了，他跑在月台上，双膝着地趴在那里，无力再站起来。

“史蒂夫？”

“是的？”

“你结-结过婚吗？”

“什么？不。”

“让我猜猜，但是你想象过结婚。”

漫长的沉默。巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的担忧和不安像风暴中的积雨云一般在车站中翻滚。

“也许吧。为什么问这个？”

巴基叹了一口气，用手抹了一把脸。“我想这些火-火车给我看的不仅仅是你的记忆。”

*******

如果有人问起，史蒂夫会告诉他们自己不是因为精神崩溃才脸朝下趴在沙发上的。他找不到一个好借口来回答他为什么要趴在沙发垫子上，因为‘我最好的朋友现在正在我的脑子里观看我所有的记忆和想法’这事令他百思不得其解，更别说让别人明白了。

“这真够乱七八糟的。”他对着沙发垫说道。

“我明白。”巴基的声音回答，听起来精疲力竭。“嘿，嘿，你小子。你在床上吃坚果？这是记忆还是幻想？”

史蒂夫开始呻吟。他由衷地希望巴基别管这些叫做‘幻想’了。史蒂夫的‘幻想银行’在新世纪被彻底的刷新了，基本要归功于互联网和他那过多的闲暇时间。如果有辆列车展示他的匿名搜索历史，史蒂夫肯定会尴尬至死。“不是记忆，肯定的。”

“你梦-梦想在床上吃坚果？”

“我是个追求简单快乐的男人。”史蒂夫说，他花了一点时间才反应过来巴基回以了一阵笑声，那声音很柔软，难以让人信服，但那确实是笑声。

他翻身仰躺着，瞪着天花板。“听到你笑了真好，巴克。”

“环境不怎么理想，不过是的。我很，我很高兴和你呆在一起。”

“这个……你正躺在楼上的病床里，我还是不敢确定我没疯。”

“我在你脑袋里的火-火-火车站里，我确实觉得这很疯狂。”

“我听见了。”

“听见什么？”一个绝对不属于巴基的声音说道。史蒂夫伸长脖子抬起脑袋，发现克林特站在门口那里，手里拿着弓，一脸诧异。喔见鬼。克林特脸上的表情写着他要呼叫娜塔莎或者急救室。

“什么？”史蒂夫把自己从沙发上拉起来，坐好，随手把沙发垫抛开。无知是福，巴基还在滔滔不绝地说话，讨论着红骷髅撕下他的脸那次和眼下的操蛋事相比哪件更疯狂。

“你在和谁讲话？”克林特怀疑地举目四望。

“呃，和你。”史蒂夫试着蒙混过去。巴基此刻正在专心致志地大声抱怨，说他们眼前的窘境是多么狗屎。史蒂夫抬起一只手，木然地用指节叩击着太阳穴，试图阻止他的长篇大论。然而他又掐断了这个计划，因为意识到克林特可能会更加起疑。

克林特的眉头皱得更深了，他看到史蒂夫漫无目的地挥舞着手臂，然后把它塞进了口袋里。_“**巴基，闭嘴。**”_他拼命地想。

_“**什么？！**”_

“你并不知道我在这里，对吗？”

** ** ** _“克林特在这里，而且谁也不知道你在我脑袋里！”_ **

“你真诡异，”克林特说，“需要我把你送回治疗室去吗？”

** _“你他妈为什么不告诉别人？”_ **

“呃，”史蒂夫试着集中精神回应巴基，他自然而然地伸出一只手阻止克林特说话，基本是白费劲。

“坐下，”克林特说，“说着的，你应该——”

** ** ** _“你最-最-最-最好别自个儿应付这个！”_ **

“我没事——”

** _“该-该-该死的你才不会没事，你需要找人说说！”_ **

“我不要告诉别人！”

“贾维斯，呼叫海伦！呼叫布鲁斯！我才不在乎他是那种医生（doctor）——”

“别！”史蒂夫惊慌失措地大喊，“巴基，闭上你的嘴就该死的一分钟，克林特，别呼叫任何人！”

房间里和他的脑袋里都陷入了沉默。史蒂夫火气地呼了一口气，用掌根压住眼睛，他开始头疼了。

“呃……”克林特举起他的手，“你刚刚是不是叫我巴基？因为，我是说，你很棒，但我还没准备好进入你副手的角色，而且我也不太适合戴多米诺面具和穿紧身皮裤——”

“不，我在和巴基说话。”史蒂夫说，“我认为当死侍和他的朋友把我敲晕的时候，他们把巴基的意识移进了我的脑袋里。”

克林特冲他眨眨眼，眉毛竖了起来。他看上去像极了山姆一直往大伙儿的WhatsApp（一种智能手机之间通讯的应用程序）里发的那种眨眼男人米姆，通常在托尼发言之后，山姆就会这么干。“呃，啥？”（【译注】米姆，meme，又名模因，指在同一个文化氛围中，人与人之间传播的思想、行为或者风格。曾经风靡网络的绿豆蛙和兔斯基等卡通形象都可视作国内互联网米姆现象的萌芽。目前在大众非学术范围内亦可翻译为“梗”）

“他就在这里。”史蒂夫说着敲敲自己的太阳穴，“和我说话，读我的记忆和想法，还有其他什么的。”

“史蒂夫，发-发生，发生了什么事？”

“我正在和克林特解释你在我脑子里这事儿，”史蒂夫大声说，“我想他认为我发疯了。”

“呃，我确实觉得你疯了。”克林特主动告诉他。

“这事你不能告诉别人，”史蒂夫说，“克林特，拜托了。”

“我们必须告诉个什么人！”克林特坚持，“如果我们弄坏的美国队长的脑子，得有人知情！”

“克林特，”史蒂夫说着走过去握住他的上臂，“拜托了。我不想吓坏所有人，我不想让他们去摆弄巴基。我们会找到死侍，让他来解决这事。”

克林特仔细地瞧着他，一反常态地严肃。终于，他开口了，“好吧。”他说，“但这只是因为我不想让任何人在巴恩斯无法反对的情况下去翻弄他的脑袋，也是因为从来都没人这么信任我，肯把秘密告诉我，现在我感觉自己真像个大人物。”

史蒂夫为此愿意亲吻他，真的。但他觉得这可能会生出许多让他无力回答的问题，因此他选择一个能被现代男子汉标准所认可的举动，用手拍了拍克林特的肩膀。“谢谢你。”

克林特点点头，目光上移到史蒂夫的前额上，“他真的在那儿？”

“是的。”史蒂芬说，“我是想和他亲密些，但这个可真操蛋。”

克林特咯咯地笑了起来，“是的这确实有点过了，”他赞同，“那么，把死侍找出来？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，“把死侍找出来。”

“先去睡一觉。”克林特说，当史蒂夫没有争辩而只是同意地点了一下头时，他看起来相当惊讶。他们来了一个哥们式的握手拥抱便各自分头走了，史蒂夫被留在了自己的房间里，不过一点儿也不孤单。

也许他从此不会再独自一人了。

他不确定这到底算是令人安慰还是全然的恐怖。

*******

史蒂夫爬上床，寻思着自己还能不能入睡。巴基仍然在他脑袋里四处溜达，忙着登上一辆又一辆的列车，他跳下一辆展示史蒂夫纽约大战的列车，又跳上另一辆展示史蒂夫飞速（速度快得让史蒂夫怀疑这是一个幻想，美梦，随便什么吧）骑着摩托车的列车，他找了空当儿安静地道了一声晚安。史蒂夫叹了一口气，翻个身，准备迎来又一个瞪着天花板的不眠之夜，结果不到一分钟他就很快睡着了。

他在一个他觉得是梦境的地方醒过来，他能感觉到脊背底下石头冰冷的触感，他睁开眼睛，看到了一片皇家蓝色的天花板，点缀着金色的星座，他隐约听见车轮在铁轨上撞击的声音在石头上回响。

喔，该死。

他坐起来，然后确定了，他的屁股正坐在中央车站的地板上，这里空荡荡的，充满回音，看起来是94年前的样子，而不是现在，至少他没见着星巴克。

“史蒂夫！”

他抬眼望去，心脏差点爆炸，因为巴基在那儿，正从楼上大厅的台阶上跑下来，眼睛瞪得大大的。史蒂夫匆忙爬起来，甚至没有关心自己全身上下就一条爬上床时穿着的薄薄的睡裤。他朝着巴基跑去，一心只想尽快到他身边。

两人在楼下的大厅里撞上了，紧紧拥抱着，力量之大险些让他们跌倒在地。巴基用胳膊用力搂着史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫把他抱在怀里，紧紧地抓着他，想把他俩分开大概得用上一根撬棍。

“喔天-天啊你怎么会在这里？”巴基问道，声音闷在史蒂夫的肩膀里。

“我只是睡着了。”史蒂夫说，“见鬼，巴基，我真担心——”

“我打伤了你，”巴基说，“我听到他们说了那些词然后，然后我就失-失控了。”

“嘘嘘——，没事的，我已经告诉你没事了。”史蒂夫说，他笨手笨脚地抚摸着巴基的头发，心里有些担忧这会让巴基溜走。然而巴基只是颤抖着融化在了他的怀抱里，甚至还把他搂得更紧了一些。史蒂夫发现他对此完全接受良好，他出神地想着巴基不知有多久没有被拥抱过了，哪怕是一次不带来伤害的触碰。

然后他才发觉他们像这样拥抱了好一阵子了。

他们又过了许久才分开，心照不宣地后退了一步，但巴基不会离开他太远，他站在史蒂夫身边凝视着他，像是他很饥饿，像是他想要饮下史蒂夫面容的每一个细节。当巴基的视线扫过他赤裸的胸膛时他脸红了，但他由着巴基，他很清楚这种感觉，那是一种想要记住对方身上的每一个细微之处的打量方式，就像这将是他们最后一次见面。他并不知道他们在这里将会怎样，但不管怎样他都会接受。眼下他很乐意永远呆在这里。

他们肩并肩地一起在车站里走着。基本上，巴基正在史蒂夫的大脑里给他当导游，这感觉稍微有些奇怪。但就当前他们所知的衡量怪异的新尺度而言，这事根本就不算什么。把是否奇怪这个问题撇到一边，他们开始谈论那场战斗，谈论着巴基的出现。他似乎对被九头蛇像那样操纵感到很不高兴，但更重要的是，他对于最后重新碰到了史蒂夫感到很宽慰。

“我以为你不会留下。”史蒂夫承认。

巴基耸耸肩，“我没打算留下。”他说，而史蒂夫只想知道如果他现在把自己扔到火车底下巴基会作何反应，尽管这念头有些过分戏剧化了。“但接着我到了这里——看见了这些，让-让我意识到我有多想念你。所以，是的，只要你希望，我会留下。”

史蒂夫低下头，露出一个大大的笑容，笑得脸都疼了。“你在我的脑袋里，巴克，你不会去别的地方了。”

“不过，如果他们把我弄出去，送-送-送-送回到我自己的身体里……会有许多人都想让我离开。”

“那他们就得先过我这关，”史蒂夫说，他瞥见了巴基脸上一抹犹豫的笑容，然后一切突然变黑了，他向巴基扑过去，但势不可挡的黑暗吞噬了一切；他陷入了片刻的慌乱，接着就睁开了眼，再次对着自己卧室的天花板眨着眼睛。

“巴基？！”

“是，我在这儿，”巴基的声音说，“你刚刚消失了。”

“我只是醒了，”史蒂夫说，他从没想到他会因为醒过来而失望成这样，即便是那一次他醒来时发现属于自己的那个世界已经远去了，埋葬了，消失在了历史的书页中，他也没这么失望过。

*******

离开巴基醒过来之后，史蒂夫就再也睡不着了，他从床上爬了起来，整理着他房间中为数不多的个人物品。山姆总是说，只有史蒂夫开始把大厦当做一个家来建设，它感觉起来才会像一个家。史蒂夫说，他受通货膨胀所苦，不能出去购物，因为每花一美元都会让他恐慌。

山姆还说，史蒂夫满嘴屁话。

整理完毕，他坐下来在一张旧报纸的背面胡乱涂抹了一会儿，然后他把它回收利用，又洗了水槽里的一只盘子和一个杯子。

接着他屈服了。

“巴基？”

“哈？”巴基回答，“你真的没带降落伞就从一辆混-混蛋喷气机里跳出来？”

“不，”史蒂夫撒了个谎，“那只是我的梦。”

“该死的噩梦。”巴基嘀咕，史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来。事实上他笑得不得不抓住橱柜的边缘才站稳。

“你还好吗？是不是，是不是好像已经早上了？”

“对，睡不着了。”

“你觉得如果你睡-睡-睡着了，就会，就会跑到这里来和我在一起。”巴基的声音听起来有点儿伤感。

“我倒希望这样。”史蒂夫老老实实承认，“我不会拒绝再来一次拥抱。”

“你很孤独吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫合上眼睛，“不，”他说，“不，我很好。”

对话中止了好一会儿。“你有收音机吗？”

“有，怎么了？”

“过去你睡不着的时候常这么做，”巴基有些拿不准地说，像是不确定自己的提议会不会管用。“你从前常听着收音机画画。”

史蒂夫记得。他慢慢地点了点头，“是的。”他说，“我会试试，谢谢你巴克。”

山姆说他从不会照别人说的做，但显然山姆啥也不懂。因为史蒂夫就是会照巴基说的做，哪怕得到办公室去拿娜塔莎三年前作为生日礼物送给他的新素描本。他捣鼓着他的ipod基座——不完全算是收音机，但也凑合——然后导入一个他称之为‘健身/罪恶的快乐’的播放列表

仅仅过了30秒钟巴基就惊慌失措地打断了他，“史蒂夫？！”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，同时愉快地发现自己既能专注于在他脑中的巴基，又可以全神贯注地描绘画中巴基的肩膀曲线。

“那个贱-贱-贱货是谁？你是欠她钱了还是怎么的？”

史蒂夫僵住了，“你能听见？！”

“是的我他妈能听见！自打上次我俩一起出去玩之后，你的音乐品味可真是出现了一个可怕的断层，伙计。”

史蒂夫往后靠在椅背上，把素描本盖在脸上，笑得眼泪都出来了。

*******

依克林特愚见，史蒂夫看起来不怎么好。好吧，或许这不足以描述现在他眼前这悲惨的景象。史蒂夫看上去糟透了，他睡眼惺忪地在公共厨房里晃荡，对每样东西都怒目而视，包括咖啡机在内。克林特喜欢把自己视作一个公正的人，但如果史蒂夫对他的咖啡机做出任何一个错误动作，克林特就会拿箭射他。

“早，队长。”他说，得到了一声咕哝作为回应。他很想知道史蒂夫是因为累得心浮气躁才懒得说话，还是因为他忙着在和巴基进行心灵感应式的交谈。“你看起来真糟。”

“谢谢，”史蒂夫说道，恶狠狠地搅着咖啡，很可能会以弄破杯子或折弯勺子收场。“那就是我今早想要的形象，很高兴有人注意到了。”

“我注意到了。”托尼说。

“难以忽视。”娜塔莎说。

“你的这张脸弄得我难受。”罗迪说。

“你该回床上去。”山姆说。

“我们有个问题。”布鲁斯边说边走进了房间，神情非常严肃。

“什么？又来一个？”

“妈的。”

“搞错没？”

“我们要应付的已经够多了！”

“我不会离开巴基。”

大伙儿都扭过头难以置信地盯着史蒂夫。他摆出一张科米蛙脸，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“我哪儿也不去，谁也别想让我离开。”

“如果世界快要完蛋了怎么办？”托尼问。

史蒂夫只是瞪着他，要么就是在试着表达‘别没个正经了托尼，我这只是夸张的戏剧化效果，当然是拯救世界优先了，’要么是在说‘世界该死的见鬼去吧。’老实说克林特不确定是哪一种。

“巴基就是我说的那个问题，所以你哪儿也不用去。”布鲁斯说，“史蒂夫，你大概会想要坐下来。”

史蒂夫，正如所料，才不会坐下，“告诉我。”他用美国队长的口吻说。

布鲁斯看起来巴不得自己身在别处。“呃，我们给巴基连接了一套新的监测系统来观察他的生命迹象，”他说着不安地后退了一步，伸出手来做了一个安抚的手势，史蒂夫的鼻孔愤怒地张大了，“然而……他的脑部没有显示出任何活动的迹象。技术上来说，他已经死了。”

每个人都紧张得要命，就像每次托尼炸弹拆到一半时停下来要咖啡时一样。只不过这次那颗炸弹是史蒂夫，而克林特觉得他应该躲到比一颗C4炸弹破坏范围还远的地方去。

他因为这可预见的大爆炸而紧紧地闭上了一只眼，另一只眼瞧着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫眨巴了两下眼，重重地跌坐在椅子上，“不，”他叹了口气，搓揉这太阳穴，“他没有。”

大伙儿面面相觑。

“史蒂夫……他或许还有心跳，也还有呼吸，但他的大脑没有活动了。”布鲁斯缓慢地，用一种向刚学会走路的孩童——或者你懂的，向克林特——解释核聚变的口吻说道，“我不知道要怎样——”

“所以他处于昏迷状态？”托尼打了个岔，“或者是植物人状态？”

“不。”史蒂夫简短地表示，他端着他的咖啡杯站了起来，“一切都没事，我们只需要制定一个计划把死侍弄回这里来。”

“死侍？”

“为什么你想让他回来？”

“上次他险些熔了你的脑子。”

“你以为他对你做了什么？”

“该死的才不，那家伙是个疯子。”

史蒂夫对这些问题置之不理。“我要去看看巴基，然后我们得召集一次小组会议，讨论一下追捕死侍的策略。”

“还有处理一下昨天发生的九头蛇袭击事件？”山姆眯缝起眼看着史蒂夫，补充道。

“对还有那个，”史蒂夫回答。但他此刻已经一半身子都在门外了，他的肩膀没他那张脸那么有表现力，但它们仍然清楚地表达了‘我也许没那么在乎。’

片刻之后托尼说，“所以赌20块，这是队长超级大反派传奇的开端？”

停顿了一拍之后大伙儿都耸耸肩，掏出了他们的钱包。

*******

巴基站在月台上等待着火车进站。史蒂夫告诉他自己去和其他复仇者开会了，所以巴基得安静下来别让他分神。巴基暗地里认为，要说史蒂夫不会信赖他的队友全是一派胡言，但他不知道这次是史蒂夫太固执还是因为他的团队在此事上不值得信任。

他也不知道如果自己必须永远呆在这里，事情将会怎样。在这里他不用吃东西，喝水，也不需要睡眠——他同时也万分感谢那个他不再真正相信的神，他不必使用车站里的洗手间。在史蒂夫的脑子里解决他的私人需要似乎有点越界了。

他边等边用他的金属手指叩击金属围栏，发出了一连串柔和的叮当声。

“巴基，我能听见。”

“哈？”他心不在焉地问。

“你能别敲了吗。”

巴基挑起一只眉毛，“如果你能让那些墙壁别再继续唱‘turn down for what’的话。”（【译注】Turn Down For What 电影《速度与激情7》的插曲，在《滚石》评选出的2014年最佳50首歌曲中，该首歌位居第二。）

“它卡在我的脑袋里了，我和你一样觉得很烦！”

“那行。”巴基说着走回去，有节奏地敲起金属护栏来。

“巴基，”史蒂夫火冒三丈。

接着巴基就听见了。

一种介于寒风从山麓间涌过和将死之人的呻吟的声音，遥远而又模糊，但依然让他打了个寒战。他的手握住栅栏不动了。

“谢了。”史蒂夫说，但巴基完全没有在听。他警觉地离开了护栏边，那声音还在响，是风从某处的建筑中穿过，发出的怪异而低沉的呼啸声。

他跟随着那个声音穿过了车站，走过一扇检修门，往下走到了一段废弃的轨道上。这里很冷，不像车站其他地方那么宾至如归。他身上的每一条神经都在警告他快些离开，回到明亮而又温暖的中央大厅去。

他不理会自己的直觉，慢慢地靠近过去。轨道通往一条隧道，那是一个巨大的无底洞，迅速地推进到黑暗之中。他能听到有水从某个他看不到的地方低落下来。

“史蒂夫，”他小声喊道。没有人回答。他犹豫了一会儿，慢慢朝着月台边缘挪过去，蹲下，然后跳到了铁轨上。他颤抖着，同自己心中的恐惧搏斗，他或许是个让全世界都闻风丧胆的杀手，但如果没有持续的洗脑来抑制情绪，他便能感知何为恐惧，以及自己何时会感到害怕。

而这个史蒂夫脑中的黑暗隧道就是一样让他非常害怕的东西。

“巴基？巴基！”

他听见有人在喊自己的名字，远远的，声音模糊。他瞪着那条隧道漆黑的血盆大口看了一会儿，接着转身爬回了月台，回头迅速地朝着中央大厅走去。

“史蒂夫？”

“巴克，”史蒂夫明显松了一口气，“你去哪儿了？”

巴基思索了一会儿答案。“我不确定，”他说，“有……一条隧-隧道，很黑，很冷。你脑袋角落里有点什么相当不对劲的东西，伙计。”

“别到那去，”史蒂夫说，“听到我说了吗，巴基？”

巴基稍微有点惊讶。史蒂夫一直对巴基在他脑袋里东翻西翻这件事很无所谓，但现在他的声音听来既严厉又紧张，他比巴基所认为的更像自己的妈妈。

“那是什么？”

“什么也不是。”史蒂夫用一种熟悉的口吻表示，他常用这种没得商量的语气来结束交谈，“就别去管它好吗，巴克？”

巴基回头看了看那扇检修门，他知道那条隧道和铁轨仍然在那里。

“你今晚会睡一会儿？再来找我？”

他感觉到史蒂夫放松了下来，“我会竭尽全力，”他说，“我保证。”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫在复仇者会议结束后一本正经地考虑着是逃走还是就找个地儿躺下。他的妈妈没有把他教成一个遇难而退的小伙子，所以他还是勉勉强强地留在了大厦里，他说自己要去午睡一会儿，山姆说要是他真这么干了，那么用脚趾头想也知道那些关于老年人的玩笑就会源源不绝地朝他涌来。史蒂夫说那他就要到福克斯新闻频道去兜售复仇者霸凌一个90多岁退伍老兵的故事，而山姆提醒他，福克斯新闻频道对他恨之入骨，自打他那次发表了——怒吼，山姆说他不折不扣地是在怒吼——关于政府部门接种疫苗方法的公开声明之后。 

才不管，巴基一定会赞同他的做法的。

他这么对山姆说。山姆瞪他，“好极了，当我们让巴恩斯恢复正常，公关团队就要一命呜呼了。光你一个就够让人头疼。”

“说得就像痛恨小儿麻痹是件坏事似的。”

“你从没得过小儿麻痹。”

“我得过。问巴基。”

“我感觉巴基会成为一个可怕的使能者（enabler）。”

“你才是可怕的使能者。”

“要我说我确实是，”山姆咧嘴一笑，而史蒂夫因为没有告诉他事情真相而感到了几分内疚。山姆的笑容很快退去了，也许他察觉了史蒂夫的欺瞒。“每当我们谈起巴基的时候。”

“谈论起他什么？”

“瞧，他一露面，你乐得像是过上了这辈子最好的一天，好比圣诞节7月4日和光明节攒到一起过。他在你面前变成了冬兵，你不但不跑，还乐颠颠地冲上去让他痛扁你——他还真是狠狠地痛扁了你，别那样看着我——然后现在，布鲁斯说他死了，你甚至没跳起来掀桌子？哪怕是你的否认机制也没那么强烈。”（【译注】否认，一种心理防御机制。）

史蒂夫叹气。好吧，至少把山姆蒙在鼓里的罪恶感不会持续太久了。他把心绪转向大脑内部。“巴克，山姆怀疑了。”

“告诉他，”巴基毫不犹豫地回答，“别再试图自己扛着了。”

“我自己应付得了。”史蒂夫嘀咕。

“我要从你自己的脑袋里踢你屁股，罗杰斯！”

“呃，啥？”山姆问，“你在和我说话？”

“不，”史蒂夫说着又叹息了一声，盘算着拿出手机来录下山姆对接下来这一幕的反应。“我在和巴基说话，他在我的脑袋里。布鲁斯检测不到任何脑部活动，因为巴基的意识被死侍和那位巫师不小心移到了我的大脑里。”

山姆张大了嘴巴。山姆又闭上了嘴巴。他用手掌捂住嘴。他指着史蒂夫。他摇头。最后，他把手叉在了自己的臀部上。“啥？”

“死侍和他的朋友想帮巴基治好他的脑损伤，”史蒂夫说，“他们搞砸了，现在巴基在我的脑袋里，他说里面看起来就像中央车站。”

山姆花了一点时间来消化自己听的的。“我要叫大伙儿集合。”

“山姆，不！”

“史蒂夫，在我揍得你满地找牙之前闭上你的嘴。我会呼叫奥巴马或者是五角大楼或者是任何我需要的人来把你降级成二等兵。”山姆说，“我们得告诉大伙儿，就这样。”

*******

“巴基在哪里？”

“死侍做了啥？”

“这怎么可能？”

“他在你的脑袋里？！”

“喔见鬼，现在人人都知道了，我不重要了。”

大伙儿都齐刷刷地转向克林特，后者意识到了自己的错误但为时已晚，于是尴尬不安起来。“哎呀？”他努力尝试，志在换上一个胜利的微笑，他倒不觉得有人会买账。但无所谓，其他人的心思都集中在史蒂夫身上，他坐在那里，手肘支着桌子，半握的拳头撑着脑袋，看起来就像是纽约大战之后的样子，99%已经完成，大势已去。

“你告诉了巴顿？”托尼满腔愤慨地盘问他。

“我还没搞明白，”罗迪朝史蒂夫略微一挥手，“意识转移？”

“那不可能。”托尼说。

“你刚刚听起来气疯了，因为他告诉了克林特！”

“没错，他本该先把这显然是杜撰出来的情节告诉我。”

“我没有杜撰。”史蒂夫强调，他的下巴又收紧了。克林特试图抓住娜塔莎的视线并用口型表达‘50块赌史蒂夫揍史塔克’，但她忙着像猫一样地眯着眼打量史蒂夫，克林特不由自主地想要护住身上所有柔软脆弱的部位，尽管她盯着瞧的并不是他。

“你指望我们相信巴恩斯的大脑在你脑袋里？”

“没错。”史蒂夫说，“他说那里瞧起来就像中央车站。”他忍不住哼笑了一声，接着说道，“我就说他们不会相信我的。不！什么，我没告诉他们那个，那没所谓，谁在乎只有你知道那个故事，他们只不过觉得我正在凭空捏造。”

克林特试着停下来别再咯咯傻笑——尽管这是一次注定要失败的努力，罗迪看上去惊恐万状，山姆在治疗精神紊乱方面要大有销路了，而托尼居然不发一言。克林特举起他的手机来抓拍，娜塔莎果断地把他的手打了回去。

“你们全都欠我20块。”托尼总算是开口了。

“你净说些没用的。”史蒂夫没精打采地说，现在克林特再也搞不清他是在对谁说话了。

争论是被一阵刺耳的复仇者警报打断的，这意味着在某个警区有人吓得警长一连解锁了三层安保设施，就为了把手按在一个乏善可陈的红色按钮上。克林特曾投票赞成蝙蝠灯式的警报系统（the bat signal type alert），却被支持噪音选项的呼声镇压了下去。（【译注】蝙蝠灯，参见蝙蝠侠系列。）

几乎每个人的反应都一如往常：跳跳脚，一连串的呻吟，还有零星几句咒骂。然而，史蒂夫，表现得似乎有点儿不同于他惯用的那种挺直腰背收紧下巴，‘我要动真格了’的姿态。他直挺挺地站着，然后一弯腰，吐了。险些又吐在了克林特的脚上。

“哇哦！”

“该死！”

“又来？！”

“队长！”

“谁快给海伦打电话！”

史蒂夫紧闭着双眼抓住了桌子的边缘。“巴基，冷静点。”他哑着嗓子说，“这只是复仇者警报，该死的，别慌——巴基！”他深吸了几口气，又吐出来，背部起伏。他的手指收紧了，玻璃的桌面上出现了裂痕。“巴克，我需要你冷静下来伙计，你搞得我稍微有点难受了。”

如果吐会议室一地叫做‘稍微有点难受’的话，那么克林特大概会痛恨看到队长真正生病的样子。克林特之前就这么想过而且以后也绝对会这么想：队长真他妈硬核（fucking metal）。

每个人都盯着史蒂夫。托尼心烦意乱地在半空中挥了一下手，中止了警报声。

“好了，放松，放松。”史蒂夫说，仍旧闭着眼睛。“没什么可以伤害你，绝没有，有我在这儿。这只是警察发来的求救信号，就只是这样。你不会被伤害，你很安全，好吗？”

克林特感觉到房间里那种戒备的气氛变成了一种奇怪的，令人如坐针毡的尴尬。史蒂夫和巴基说话的语气是大伙都没预料到的，他们本以为他直接把冬兵威吓走。但实际情况没有那么血淋淋，反倒有点儿让人……悲伤。

史蒂夫终于睁开了眼睛。他点了一下头，用手背擦擦嘴巴，“稍后我会打扫干净的。”他说，像是他根本就不在意大伙儿提及此事，“行动吧，复仇者，我们收到了一个必须应答的求救信号。”

他头也不回地大步离开了房间，克林特长舒了一口气，带着强烈的钦佩摇了摇脑袋。

真他妈硬核透了。

*******

山姆告诉史蒂夫他应该别管这事儿，史蒂夫叫山姆见鬼去吧。史蒂夫赢了这场争论因为他当然能赢。二十分钟后他站在曼哈顿一家星巴克的门外，把他的盾牌掷向一个八英尺高的，穿着实验室白大褂的鳄鱼怪。大家都一致认为，科学家-蜥蜴杂交物种出现在纽约最新一家生物遗传公司大楼外没什么好大惊小怪的，但或许在某地有人会更清楚事情出了什么岔子。史蒂夫不介意为原则和信仰而战，但他认为生物遗传监理委员会或许应该在事情以科摩多龙博士的现身而宣告失败之前关闭这项特殊的商业项目。

得了。他读过侏罗纪公园，但别人似乎都没有。鼓捣蜥蜴和DNA到头来总要以灾难收场的。

“出-出-出了什-什么事？”巴基急迫地问道，口吃比以往更严重了。

史蒂夫抓住盾牌，用它猛击头顶上方的一只蜥蜴。“我现在有点忙！”

“我能，我能感觉到你的紧张，就像这里在地zh-地zh-zh-该死，地震——”

一只嘶嘶叫着的蜥蜴跳到了他面前，史蒂夫朝它的面门直直地来了一下子。“对，我们正在打大蜥蜴——”

“什么，什么鬼——”

“没事，不过是一大堆这种鬼玩意——”

“超级大的蜥蜴，史蒂夫！”

“没错，我当然知道啦，巴基，我就是那个正在揍他们的人！”

为了着重说明这一点，他跳过一辆丰田先驱，把穿着靴子的两只脚踹进了另一头实验室生物的胸口里。他能够真真切切地感觉得巴基已经准备好要和他抬杠了，但托尼有些恼怒的声音从通信器里传来，分散了他的注意力。“队长你现在还真是对着云层喊叫的老人家的化身。”（【译注】old man yells at cloud 是剧集《辛普森一家》在2002年3月10日播出那一集中的一个画面，这个梗在互联网上很快流传开来，图片是一张报纸剪辑，Abe Simpson愤怒地举着他的拳头，正上方是醒目的大标题‘Old Man Yells at Cloud’，这张图片被重新设计成一系列的模板图像，用于演绎某某Yells at某某的场景。）

“我在对着巴基喊。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说道。

“该-该-该-该死，”巴基磕磕巴巴地说，“什-什么鬼，出什么事了？！”

天杀的狙击手，只要看不到一切，他们就满心的不乐意了，而且还得追加这样一个事实，巴基完全就是个吵死人的包打听，最痛恨被蒙在鼓里。

“我忙死了，没空给你详细地现场直播——”

“我就说你该别管这事儿。”山姆用他最讨人嫌的自鸣得意的腔调说道。

“别再自言自语了，否则我们就把你从公共通信频道里踢出去！”托尼吼道。

“滚犊子，我是在和巴基讲话。”史蒂夫火冒三丈地表示。

“我的老天啊队长，你不能像这样朝别人飙脏话，”克林特咯咯地笑个不停，“你可是美国队长。”

“我能，我偏要。”史蒂夫任性地说着，把他的通信装置从耳朵上摘下来塞进衣兜里。他本想把它丢进阴沟里，但他知道如果自己胆敢对‘史塔克装置’有所不恭的话，托尼会变得多么不依不饶。

“我只想让你小-小心点。”巴基说，他的口气介于警告和恳求之间，“别让自己受伤——”

“这有点在所难免。”史蒂夫环顾着四周，现在到处都爬满了蜥蜴，他离那幢生物基因大楼更近了，可以听得到警笛声以及事故发生时在大楼里值班那些可怜虫，还有纽约警察们疯狂的叫喊声。平民们在尖叫，头顶上方某处有一台直升机在轰鸣。远处传来了一声令人不安的，欢快的咆哮声，听起来像是浩克已经受够了让其他人独享乐趣。

伴随着一声叫人心惊胆战，地动山摇的巨响，它的双脚砸到了地上，震得所有的东西颤动着，然后慢慢静止下来。史蒂夫开始觉得摘下耳机或许有点意气用事，尤其是当震耳欲聋的撞击一声接一声地响起的时候。

“史蒂夫发-发生了什么，我能-感觉到你有点惊慌失措——”

“我没有，”史蒂夫回答，感觉巴基的说法丢了自己的脸，“我是美国队长。”潜台词：‘无福消受惊慌失措。’

“你有，”巴基固执己见，而史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，抬起一只戴手套的手遮在眼前，就只为了给自己一秒钟时间来集中精神，期望要么巴基没有在他的脑袋里，要么他能找到一种该死的办法来看到史蒂夫看到的，别再焦躁不安地用没完没了的问题来轰炸史蒂夫。

他稳住呼吸，放下手，抬头朝着生物基因大楼看去。

巴基的尖叫声震得他脑仁儿都疼了。

“天啊，巴基，别这样-！”

“我能-能看见了！”巴基脱口说道，“窗户，我能看到窗户外面！老天爷，那他妈是一只戴着听诊器的蜥蜴吗？！”

嗯哼，史蒂夫想，同想要发笑的冲动殊死搏斗。

发笑的欲望持续了3.2秒钟，因为这正好是一头霸王龙从生物基因大楼的前门撞出来的时间，碎石块和玻璃渣散落得警戒线上到处都是。黑色的黏液从它的下颚汩汩滴下，落到地面上时发出酸液腐蚀的嘶嘶声。它兴奋地跺着一只脚，空洞的白眼转动着。

“噢我勒个去，”巴基说，“史蒂夫，你想都别想——”

太迟了，史蒂夫已经朝着那头霸王龙冲了过去。他用眼角的余光瞟到一个红金双色的模糊身影也朝它飞了过去，知道自己不是队伍里唯一一个扑向那头酸液喷吐龙的傻瓜感觉还不赖。

“你打算徒手同那玩意儿搏斗，你疯了吗？！”巴基怒吼。

史蒂夫滑进了一辆废弃装甲车的侧方，左右张望，恰好看见了钢铁侠在半空中被击飞，紧随其后的是一辆直升机，它轰地栽进了一栋摩天大楼的侧面，燃起的火光似乎只会更加激怒那头变异的暴龙。“我得做点什么——”

某种东西突然毫无缘由地降临到他身上，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，但他看进吉普车里，拿起了一把被扔在那儿的步枪，朝着那头暴龙举起。

瞄准。有个声音告诉他，一个听起来疑似巴基的声音，但又不是，巴基大发慈悲地不做声了。

吸气。

风切变。

呼气。

射击。

子弹正中霸王龙的眼睛。它朝后猛地一缩，张嘴咆哮，缓缓向后歪倒。

巴基欢呼一声，紧接着就开始训斥史蒂夫。他隐隐约约地听到几个诸如‘笨蛋’，‘天杀的笨蛋’，还有‘该死的笨蛋’之类的词。但另一方面，他还得忙着盯住那只霸王龙的身体，它被附近的每一个纽约警察打满了子弹，正摇晃着倒下，有的人在反复确认它已经死透了，有的人对它怒目而视。

“巴基。”史蒂夫拦腰截断了对方的那句‘你妈妈会气得从坟里坐起来的！’

“什么？！”

“刚才是你吗？”

巴基的口气从异常的偏执变成了不确定，“我不-不-不这样觉得？不是有意的，我是说，我看见了那把步枪，跟着就想我会怎么做，但我没有告诉你或者操纵你这么做……”

他的话音消失了。“哈，”史蒂夫说着后退了一步，放弃了。他一屁股坐在人行道的废墟上。“这敢情好。”

*******

克林特觉得自己恋爱了。

好吧，完全不是常规意义上的那种爱，不是他对娜特的那种甘愿为之卖器官，时常想要轻抚她头发的爱。而是另一种完全不同的爱——更确切地表达：‘这是我见过的最粗野的事，但我想看着队长一次又一次射杀变异霸王龙直到生生世世。’

他追上了队长，不断自我告诫举止要得当，不能表现得像个星星眼的小副手。这倒也不难，因为队长坐在那里，全神贯注地盯着那头死掉的暴王龙，其他的什么也没注意到。

“真没趣，”他对那个八吨重，长着一口尖牙的危机冷着脸，只为了掩饰被队长高超的射击本领引发的精神亢奋。“我还以为你铁定是要用拳头揍它呢。”

耳边又传来一声巨响，疑似恐龙重量级的脚步朝他们冲了过来，克林特心都提到了嗓子眼，四下望去，发现那不过是浩克。他笨拙地走到史蒂夫背后站住，皱起眉头。“浩克在逗弄一只大蜥蜴，”他说，然后他眯起眼瞧了瞧史蒂夫，对天发誓，对方还握着那把步枪。“浩克想要玩耍。”他哀叹着转过身气呼呼地坐下，抬头狠狠地瞪了瞪史蒂夫。

“好啦。”一个变调的声音喊道。钢铁侠又爬了起来，正浮在他们后方，一只脚上的推进器还噼里啪啦地冒着火星子，显然那不是制造来承受霸王龙的头槌的。“队长，我绝不想让你自我膨胀或者把这事儿都归功于你，但刚才那一枪真是绝了。”

“我从1944年之后就没有用过枪了。”史蒂夫嘀嘀咕咕地，依旧发着楞。一个勇敢的/愚蠢至极的家伙爬上了霸王龙的尸体，兴高采烈地上蹿下跳。这就是纽约，老天啊。浩克的精神头又来了，但克林特明确地冲他摇了摇脑袋，浩克很不高兴，又坐回去生闷气了。

“撒谎，”托尼对史蒂夫说道，他降落在克林特身边，压得沥青路面嘎嘎直响。“我们对付洛基的那次，你在航母上拿起过一把枪。”

“可别指望我记得每件鸡毛蒜皮，我是个高龄公民。”史蒂夫回答，托尼呛出一声笑。

“队长现在开玩笑了？是这样？我们能把巴恩斯一直留在你的脑袋里吗？我可想得到着些幽默感是从哪里来的。”

“那么你现在信我了 ？”史蒂夫问托尼。他眨两下眼，回过神，站起身来。

“未有定论。”

克林特继续清查着这片区域，他瞥见了一抹红色，心脏漏跳了一拍。他飞快地朝着娜特跑去，但快到的时候又停下来自我打量了一番。她注意到了，她当然会注意到，所以克林特只好难为情地冲她挥挥手。她看起来没受伤，谢天谢地。

克林特想知道，当他看到娜特安然无恙时的感觉，是否和史蒂夫在飞机场的战斗中看到巴基出现时的感觉一模一样。更正，几乎一样，因为如果是一模一样，那可就相当基了。

“队长。”她说着走了过来，经过克林特身边时，她碰了碰他的手肘，克里特想象自己的心就长在手肘上，所以当她每次这么做时，就是在抚摸他的心。浪漫得一塌糊涂。他想。

“娜特。”史蒂夫回答，同时瞥了一眼手中的步枪，像是正考虑着把它藏到身后去。

“你这辈子从没像那样射击过，”她抛出话题，“我猜这里面有巴恩斯的一份功劳？”

史蒂夫的肩膀塌下去了一点。“没错，”他承认，“我不太清楚到底发生了什么，他说他现在能够通过窗户看见我看到的东西。”

“他能看见你看到的？问问他这是几个手指？”托尼立马说着比了个V的手势。

史蒂夫剜他一眼。“我能看见是几个，这到底是打算证明个啥？”

“好吧，火爆队长，我刚被一头霸王龙当头一击，总得让天才摆脱一下脑震荡吧。”

“我觉得我能验证这事儿。”娜特慢条斯理地开口。

“什么，验证托尼得了脑震荡？”

“不，是巴基的意识在史蒂夫的脑袋里。巴基有触发词，对吗？”

“对，除非他在飞机场暴扁队长是超级士兵表达感情的一种方式。”

“那好。”娜特说着把脸转向了史蒂夫，“Спутник.”

史蒂夫像块石头一样栽倒。当超级士兵220磅重的肌肉朝他砸过来时克林特开始大吼大叫，托尼救了他，他抓住史蒂夫的胳膊，勉强避免了对方像块木板子那样砸到地上，而是更缓和地瘫倒在地。他们把史蒂夫翻过来仰躺着，他已经昏了过去。

克林特跪下来查看史蒂夫的脉搏。这家伙刚杀了一头霸王龙，没可能一个小小的单词就让他趴下。“老天啊，娜特，你干了什么？”

“这是个老代码，”她说，“用来关闭失控的资产，这说明史蒂夫不仅仅是把冬兵带在了自己的脑袋里，还连同他的触发词也一块儿。真棒。”

“还有他玩步枪的疯狂绝技。”托尼补充，顺道还打了个响指，恍如醍醐灌顶。

克林特脸色发白。“所以，当队长把冬兵带在身上时，如果有人对他说这些俄语的攻击程式……”

娜特低头看着史蒂夫。“我们需要找到死侍来搞定这些破事，我会带罗迪一起去。”如果是不了解她的人，会认为她看着史蒂夫的目光似乎太冷漠了。“带他回大厦。”

“当然啦，我会用公主抱把他抱回去，他肯定爱死这个了。”她走开后托尼在她身后大喊。

“他不知道，就不会伤心。（What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him）”她喊回来。（【译注】What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him 西方用于经营婚姻关系的一句格言）

我已经开始想你了，克林特想。但他说出口的是：“注意安全。”娜特半转过身来给了他一个吻。他咧嘴傻笑，下意识地上下搓着胳膊。瞧见了么？浪漫得一塌糊涂。

“黑寡妇会吃掉它们的性伴侣。”托尼信口开河，弯腰把队长拎起来。“你觉得他会更痛恨公主抱还是肩负法？”

“两种他都不会喜欢。”

“这下子可真算是空中飞臀啦。”托尼说着把队长扛到了肩膀上，“好了队员们，我这就把队长和他的另一半带回大厦去，祝大家清理战场愉快。”

“狗崽子。”克林特说，眼睁睁地看着托尼走了，然后他回头去处理曼哈顿街道上那些横七竖八的蜥蜴尸体。

*******

巴基逐渐地滑离无意识状态，这是他长久以来感觉最好的一次。没有从冷冻舱中醒来时那种刺骨而严酷的迷失感，他舒服地侧躺着，蜷着身体，脑袋枕在一条结实的大腿上，有人正用手指梳理着他的头发，感觉温暖又安全，他好奇自己曾经怎么会觉得离开史蒂夫是个好主意。

“嘿，”史蒂夫温柔地说，“嘿傻瓜，你醒了？”

“嗯唔唔唔。”巴基回答。

“你感觉也糟透了，嗯？”

并没有，他有点想这么说，头疼和轻微的失衡感很大程度上被我和你一起醒来的这个事实抵消了。不过他明智地闭紧了嘴巴，翻了个身观察周围的环境。中央车站主大厅——确认。窗外一片漆黑——确认。史蒂夫正低头看着他，脸上带着几分听天由命的笑意，即便从这么一个不讨喜的角度看过去也让人神魂颠倒——确认。巴基抬头就能看到他的鼻梁，上帝啊，这么好看的画面不该真实存在的。

他们谈起了两人都还记得的事，换句话说，就是娜特用了一个‘S’开头的，他们都不敢大声说出来的单词，这个词使得他们一文不值，双双丧失了行为能力，并失去了意识。经过进一步的讨论，他们开始明白了他们在这里是如何息息相关，他们部分的意识是如何相互渗透的。

“我得从这儿出去。”巴基说。

史蒂夫严肃地点点头。“如果有人把你的触发词用在我身上……”

巴基用力地咽了口唾沫。那真是不堪设想。“你又要一个人啦。”他说，好像这个无关推论从某种程度上讲是这次讨论中一个有效的逻辑构成部分似的。

“只要你答应醒过来之后会留下。”史蒂夫提出，伴随着一个史蒂夫12号微笑，羞涩又满怀希望，用于那种他不想要被拒绝但又准备好承受的场合。12号微笑绝对深受女士们的喜爱，这恰好就是为什么詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯从不告诉史蒂夫12号微笑会深受女士喜爱的原因。

“我会留下。”巴基轻声说，12号微笑变成了4号微笑——率真又快乐。

巴基霎时觉得自己似乎该告诫史蒂夫别他妈这么轻信别人，因为在这里的不是JBB，他是冬兵，冬兵无论在什么情况下都配不上4号微笑。他正要张开嘴，然后就听到了那个声音。

风沿着那条遥远的，覆盖这冰霜的隘口怒号着，发出沉重的回响。就连灯光也似乎黯淡了片刻，四散的寒气在车站中翻滚。

“是那条隧道。”巴基说着试图站起来。史蒂夫伸出手抓住了他的手腕，这或许不是同前冬兵互动的最好方法，巴基紧张了一下，但他很快抑制住了用另一只手攻击的冲动。

“别。”史蒂夫说。

“那是什么？”

史蒂夫重重地吞咽了一下，“我也不知道。”

好吧，巴基坚决抵制狗屁，“你不知道你脑袋里有什么？”

“别管它就好，巴基。”史蒂夫的语气更加强硬了，“那不是什么愉快的事，就随它去。”

“不。”巴基缓慢地推开史蒂夫的手，暗中测试着史蒂夫到底用了多少力量来阻止他。“你在害怕某些东西，而我知道你这一辈子都会尝试着独自去应对它——”

史蒂夫重新调整了抓握的方式，开始把他往后拉。见鬼，你就没法说服队长，巴基不再小心翼翼，努力把圈在他手腕上的手指撬开。

“放手。”

“不。”史蒂夫伸出一条腿压在巴基腿上，想把他按在原地。游戏开始，巴基想，他把史蒂夫往后推，两人开始了激烈但又短暂的扭打，几分钟之后，巴基错误地使用了一个锁喉的招式，但幸好，史蒂夫就那么消失了。

“噢真他妈见鬼。”史蒂夫的咒骂声从扬声器里传出来。巴基迅速爬起来跑到窗户边：他可以看到一个天花板，一间白色的无菌室进入了视野，史蒂夫似乎是抬起了他的脑袋，是治疗室。他能感觉到史蒂夫对此既懊恼又气愤，他们的谈话/打斗被打断了。

好吧，现在没有史蒂夫在这儿阻挡他了，巴基将要收集更多的情报（或者说进一步窥探史蒂夫的大脑）。无视从扬声系统中传出的吼叫，巴基深吸了一口气，径直朝着那扇检修门走去。到达隧道入口时，他凝视着那头的深渊，听着水滴落的回音，感觉到寒风撩动着他的头发，这令他险些丧失了勇气，。但是他必须为史蒂夫这么做，这么一想，跳到生锈的铁轨上并迈出第一步就容易多了。

他的本能在召唤他往回走，但他没有听从。他逼迫自己继续前进，一步接着一步，直到隧道的血盆大口完全吞噬了他，把他封缄在黑暗之中。他知道自己只要一回头就能看见隧道的入口，那里照进来的光线感觉是那么安全，家正随着他前进的每一步往后退去。这是史蒂夫一直携带在大脑中的东西，唯有这个认知让他继续前进。

他真希望自己有把刀，要么枪，最好是5把。不是因为他期盼同史蒂夫脑袋里的东西打上一架，而是因为他知道如果手边有武器会令他身上冬兵的那部分感到放心。妈的，面对这个，就算是詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯也会希望持有点什么防御物的。

空气变得更冷了，穿过他的衣服渗透到他的骨头里。严寒在他肺里咆哮，攫住了他的呼吸。四周漆黑一片，他再也看不到留在身后的光线了。此刻他开始感觉非常，非常害怕，他无法理解史蒂夫内心里居然有如此漆黑的部分——

他在听到之前就先感觉到了；发动机震颤的隆隆声。他给自己鼓劲儿，心想那是一列火车，但很快他就找出了那声音，把它从一段遥远的几乎遗忘的记忆中挖掘了出来。一辆飞机。发动机破碎的隆隆声。机械设备坠向大地时抗议的嘶鸣。

回声激荡，恳请着，乞求着。

巴基继续往前走，心如鼓擂。他听见了冰块呻吟着断裂，呜咽的声音，无线电的嘶嘶声，水涌了进来——

他到达了出口。

隧道吐出一片广阔的，灰色的虚无。雪不停地落下，死一般的寂静。视野的远处是一片覆盖着雪的灰色高原，看不到地平线，铅白色的天空同大地混为一体。

这是巴基此生到过的最孤寂的地方，就算他曾经历过长年累月的洗脑和冰冻。

“史蒂夫？”他低声喊道。犹豫不决的呼唤很快就被寂静吞没。他让自己保持前进，有那么一会儿他认为这里什么也不会有，史蒂夫惧怕的正是这种巨大的空虚。

接着他就看到了坐在地上的那个身影，肩膀下榻，脑袋向前低垂着。即便隔得这么远他也认识那个身影，他能从一英里外认出那个肩膀的宽度及背部的线条。他开始奔跑。

“史蒂夫，”他低哑地喊着，双膝跌在了地上，但仍然朝着对方滑了过去。“史蒂夫，你在这里做什么？”

史蒂夫是那么苍白，他嘴唇青紫，眼睛黯淡而失神，茫然地盯着落下的雪。

“我很孤独。”他喃喃地说。

巴基很想哭。他用双手捧起了史蒂夫的脸，试着擦去落在上面的雪。“不，你不是，我在这儿，史蒂夫，是巴基。”

“不，他死了。”史蒂夫茫然地说，“大家都死了。”

“不，不，好啦，”巴基说，“瞧，我在这儿，我是真的。来吧，你得站起来。”

“无所谓，”史蒂夫说，“我应该就留在冰里。”

“绝对不是。”巴基站了起来，并试着把史蒂夫也拽起来，他做不到，史蒂夫太重了，僵硬而无法移动。

“我知道的一切都消失了，”史蒂夫说，雪花粘在他的睫毛上，“每个人都离开了，每个人都会离开，我要留在这里，我很累，我要留在冰里。”

“不，你不能！”巴基大吼，想摇晃他，想把他打醒，“我不会离开，不会丢下你，可恶！”

“巴基！”

有微弱的回声传来，像一阵暖风穿过寒冷的空气。是史蒂夫，不是他眼前这个恐惧的冰冻的影像，而是真正的史蒂夫。他听起来很慌张，巴基打赌如果自己没有在接下来的几分钟内重新出现的话，史蒂夫会把自己打晕，好跑到这个该死的冰窟里来找他。

“无所谓，”史蒂夫说，“反正一切都会离开的。”

巴基后退了一步，觉得自己像是全世界最坏的人。比他作为冬兵时还坏。“操你的，史蒂夫，”他说，声音断断续续的，然后他转身离开，他跑了起来，跑回隧道，穿过那些尖叫和怒号，一路跑回了中央车站，直到到达了主大厅才站住。

“妈的。”他咒骂着跌坐在地上，然后四肢大开地仰躺着，“史蒂夫，你真得治治了。”

“我告诉你别去那儿！”史蒂夫怒火冲天而巴基满不在乎；他很高兴又听到了史蒂夫正常的声音，重新回归史蒂夫脑袋里那种稳固不变的温暖里真让人安心。

*******

史蒂夫认为他小日子里的肾上腺素还不够多，所以决定爬到复仇者大厦的屋顶上去坐着，就坐在那个巨大的A字上面。山姆说他摆明有点问题，但山姆总是和他一起上去坐着因此山姆摆明也有问题。而这次他还买了披萨上来，简直大受欢迎。巴基下了火车之后一反常态地沉默着，因为史蒂夫叫停了他们那场算不上谈话的谈话，关于史蒂夫脑袋里那个压抑，孤独，可怕的地方。

“介意我加入你们两个吗？”山姆已经坐了下来，摇晃着双腿。

“只有我。”史蒂夫说，“巴基正忙着把我的脑袋翻个底朝天。”

“而这全然不算严重侵犯个人隐私。”山姆说着把披萨盒子递了过来。

“我让他随意。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“听起来像是半点绝望的味道也没有，”山姆说，“我打赌你觉得如果自己同他分享一切，他就会留下来。”

“噢，他确实会留下。”史蒂夫非常肯定巴基从现在起绝不会离他三步开外了，他已经见过了自己对于孤独的那种可悲的恐惧。

“你这是什么意思？”

“抱歉，听不到你说啥，”史蒂夫说着咬了一大口火腿和菠萝，“披萨的声音太吵啦。”

“你个大混蛋，”山姆告诉他。正值此时史蒂夫眼睑后面的重量感发生了变化，不断增加的压力值告诉他巴基已经回到了主大厅。

“你去了哪儿？”

“在，在一个森-森林中的小屋里，靠近一个湖泊。老天啊，别管我了，你他妈是在哪儿？见鬼，这真够高的，你能换个别的地方坐着吗？还有那-那家伙是谁？”

“山姆。”

山姆抬起眼皮。“哈？”

“不，我正把你介绍给巴基，”史蒂夫说，“巴基，这是山姆。山姆，巴基能看见你。”

“他能看见这个吗？”山姆说，然后通过史蒂夫给了巴基一根手指，“这是为了我的方向盘，混球。”

“别闹了，”史蒂夫说，“他那时没法控制自己。”

“我告诉过你你的朋-朋-朋友不希望我在这儿。”

这话有一半是耍脾气有一半是伤心，史蒂夫只想敲晕自己，好到脑袋里去给巴基一个拥抱。

“对他宽容点儿吧。”史蒂夫半心半意地说。

“什么，他是在说我坏话？”山姆有些愤慨。

“不，我是在和你说话，对巴基宽容点，”史蒂夫说，“我不想让你们这些家伙令他处境更艰难。”

“她也是这么说的。”一个声音说道。史蒂夫嗖地跳起来，披萨沿着大厦的一侧掉了下来。他甚至来不及分神去想下面某个被路易吉家最好的平底深锅作品敲击致死的不幸路人，因为死侍赫然出现在那儿，叉着腿，坐在一个空调机组的边上。他羞羞答答地冲他们摇晃手指头，呈烦人的小波浪状。“嗨男孩们。”（【译注】这里死侍口中的‘她’是指本文的作者，我猜？）

山姆和史蒂夫反应出奇地同步，他俩朝屋顶扑去，把死侍拖到了地上。史蒂夫压在他身上，把他的胳膊扭在身后，山姆横坐在他的腿上，有条不紊地移除他身上所有的刀，枪，飞镖，手榴弹，双节棍，剑，回旋镖和勺子。

“我做过一个和这个一样的梦，”死侍的声音有点被面罩给弄得模糊不清，但更主要的原因是史蒂夫把他的脑袋摁在了屋顶的水泥地面上，“不过里面还有许多的胶底鞋。”

巴基显然是把发生的一切尽收眼底。“见鬼。”

“这位是死侍，”史蒂夫说，“正是他带来了那个把你转移到我身上的家伙。”

“还是个性变态，”死侍欢快地说，然后是“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！”因为史蒂夫按在他后脑勺上的手又更用力了些，“如果你离我远点，就会发现我的朋友正在那边忙得不可开交，我带他回来修复他搞出来的这一堆破事。作为回报，我只要求成复仇者的一员，还有我的个人昆式战机，还有一次约会，同你或者鹰眼，就看谁更有可能和我出去。”

山姆一口气噎在嗓子眼里，看上去马上就要笑喷了，这混球，史蒂夫瞪着他，咬牙切齿地说，“贾维斯，如果你能听见，叫大家集合。”

*******

死侍看起来毫不怯场，整支复仇者队伍都围着他和他的巫师小伙伴站着，拔出的武器正指着他们。谢天谢地，那名巫师倒是怕了，他已经在唯唯诺诺地保证他会竭尽全力让事情回归正轨。

史蒂夫留下他的队员们继续瞪着他俩，自己离开去找一处安静的地方和巴基说话。

“你怎么想？”他说。

巴基沉默了好一会儿。“到这儿来，我们当面谈谈。”

“巴克。”

“拜托。我们得有所行动，你不能永远带着我。万一事情出了差错，我想见见你。在我，在我的脑子变成一盆小盆栽或者其他什么之前。”

史蒂夫告诉巴基不要这样开玩笑。巴基列出了所有的，比起让意识变成一盆小植物，他更愿意成为的样子。史蒂夫告诉他，如果他肯停下来，那么他会让赵海伦马上来给自己打镇定剂。

巴基停了下来。所以史蒂夫最后躺在了治疗室的一张沙发上，赵海伦在麻醉过程中同他说话，他不住地点头。他不会被麻醉太久，全怪他那荒谬的代谢速度，但他希望能有足够的时间给巴基。

一旦史蒂夫在自己的脑中实体化，巴基立刻给了他一个用力的拥抱，不得不说有点像是被卡车给撞上似的。史蒂夫忍不住笑了，他用胳膊搂着巴基的腰，身体朝后倾倒，让巴基的双脚都离开了地面。巴基大喊大叫，直到史蒂夫把他放下来，然后他开始对史蒂夫发动一次就连纽约警方都要钦佩不已的搜身——如果搜身的程序该包含对某人面部和躯干表面进行一次彻底而又有些抓狂的检查的话。

“我没事，”史蒂夫说，“巴基，放轻松，我没事。”

“那条隧-隧-隧-隧道，”巴基急促地说，“它-它很吓人，你怎么能一直带-带着它？”

这一次当着巴基的面儿，史蒂夫没法回避话题了。该死，原谅他吧，在这里巴基才是谋略高手。他的肩膀在巴基的手掌下塌了下去。

“我不知道。”他老实承认。

巴基这次给了他一个更加温和的拥抱。史蒂夫任由自己沉溺，让感觉无限接近于在前往科尼岛的隆隆作响的地铁上，他挤在巴基的身边的那一刻。

“拜托别变成一盆小植物。”他把脸埋在巴基的肩膀里。其实他真正想表达的是，“当你回到自己的身体之后，请别离我而去。我是那么地害怕我将会比我所有的朋友都活得更久，最终又会变成孤独一人，而你似乎同我一样将不可摧，所以请别离开我。”

巴基把他的金属手放在史蒂夫的后颈上，小声说，“我不会的。”就像他懂得史蒂夫真正想说的话。

*******

史蒂夫仰躺在巴基身边的床上，长呼了一口气，盯着天花板。他对像个痨病鬼似的躺着发了许多牢骚，山姆和巴基都说他是个可怕的病人。破天荒的，他没有争辩，不过，当克林特拉起一张毯子盖在他身上，拍几下，并附赠上一个他知道他是个混蛋的笑容时，史蒂夫很想争辩两句。

“你确定你明白自己在做什么吗？”山姆第十次向巫师发问。

“大体上，”巫师说道，面对山姆难以置信的瞪视，又匆忙修正为，“是的。”他红着脸转向史蒂夫，“所以会有一道光，一道巨大的闪光，你大概会觉得刺痛，发痒，烧灼，痉挛，你的眼睛，脑子，脖子，胸口，手臂，腿，生殖器，双手，和双脚会感到刀刺般的疼痛或者是持续不断的剧痛。”

山姆把难以置信的目光转向史蒂夫，“出于某种原因，这事真让我感觉不安。”

“我不过列举了所有可能会出现的副作用。”巫师嘀咕道，“队长，你对乳胶或者花生过敏吗？”

“山姆，别让那家伙碰我。”史蒂夫说着抬起了脑袋。克林特又把它推了回去，他简直有点过份喜欢这个动作了，史蒂夫能看得出来。

山姆点头。“禁止接触，收到。现在安静地躺着，我们好不搞乱你的脑子就把冬兵从里面弄出来。”

“他的名字是——”

他没能说完这句话。一道刺眼的白光闪过，眼睑后面火辣辣地疼了起来，然后他就什么都不知道了。

*******

醒来的时候巴基不在脑袋里，感觉极其怪异，就像大脑突然失重，轻飘飘的，眼睑后面的压力感没有了。他试着动了动手指和脚趾，活动自如；他试着睁开眼，情况稍微有那么一点不妙；至少克林特这次学乖了，飞快地往他面前放了一只碗，他才没有吐到地上。

“谢了。”他哑着嗓子说道，把克林特推到一边，以便能够看到巴基。“巴基，巴克。”

不顾山姆和克林特的阻拦，史蒂夫爬出了床铺，摇摇晃晃地朝着巴基走过去，伸手抓住了巴基床边的金属护栏，“巴克，巴克，醒醒。天杀的，你要是变成植物人我就杀了你。”

巴基发出的微弱的呻吟在史蒂夫听来有如天籁。他颓然向后瘫坐在一把椅子里，海伦和护士们鱼贯而入，围着巴基戳来戳去，仔细检查，注射，基本上忙成了一团。不管他们在做什么，都挺管用，因为不到半个钟头巴基就在床上坐了起来，手里捧着一杯咖啡，猫头鹰似的眨着眼睛，看上去像是刚摆脱了一场严重的脑震荡。

“呃这-这-这是一件以后我们决不能再这么干的好玩事。”他说，史蒂夫笑得前仰后合，眼泪都要出来了。

“没那么好笑。”克林特说。

“我觉得他有点歇斯底里发作。”山姆说。

“我很开心。”史蒂夫说。

“我也是。”巴基悄悄说，低头盯着他的咖啡。

他们安静了一小会儿。史蒂夫无法把视线从巴基身上移开，他也不想移开，尽管巴基看起来糟透了：头发缠结在一起，眼睛青黑，皮肤蜡黄。克林特的视线在他们之间来回移动着，像是在等待什么。山姆则盯着天花板，像是它能赐予他力量。

“呃，我能走了吗？”巫师问。

山姆和克林特去处理巫师的事情，留下史蒂夫继续盯着巴基瞧。也许他会辞去美国队长的职务然后变成一个全天候的巴基观察者。也许他们可以搬出去，住到史蒂夫幻想中的森林小屋去。

“别再瞪我。”

“不。”

“你吓到我了。”

“我只是确认一下你的脑子没有变成仙人掌。”

巴基狠狠地瞪了他一眼，随即就变得更加沉静而忧心忡忡，史蒂夫依然无法移开视线。

“当然是我本人在这儿。”巴基嘀咕着。他咬住自己的下唇，又放开，单手举起他的咖啡。他抬手的动作就像要去戳一条响尾蛇，战战兢兢，犹豫不决。史蒂夫觉得这样很傻，所以毅然决定接手，他伸出自己的两只手抓住巴基的手，巴基抖了一下，放松下来，这让史蒂夫觉得自己单枪匹马就拯救了世界。

“你觉得小木屋怎么样？”他不假思索地问。

巴基冲他眨眼。“小木屋？”

“在森林里。”

巴基皱眉。“闹鬼的那种？”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“很宁静的那种。”

“像是那种——”巴基说，突然他的下颌张开，眼睛朝后翻去，他的手指在史蒂夫温柔的手心中抽搐，跟着他的整个身体又放松了下来。他的眼睑震颤着，然后张开，迷惑而不确定。

“史蒂夫？”他说，一个短暂而又羞怯的微笑滑过他的脸颊，他环顾着治疗室。“又来了吗？”

史蒂夫的胃沉沉下坠。“是的，”他无助地说，“是的巴克，又来了。”

巴基的微笑苍白了一些。“出什么问题了？”

也许史蒂夫该告诉他实情，但他决定要当个懦夫，因为他不能让自己成为带给巴基坏消息的那个人。因此他就只是拍拍巴基的手，说自己为巴基没有变成一株小植物而感到高兴，然后他站起来去找海伦。

*******

这一天晚些时候，大伙儿集合在一起，气氛有些阴沉。没有斗嘴争吵，没有大吼小叫，也没人把箭射进墙里。每个人都盯着史蒂夫，看起来像是怕他会爆炸，而克林特，老实说，更害怕他会哭，他不确定如果史蒂夫来一次精神大崩溃的话他的团队是否能够应对。

会议室里立着一面透明双面显示屏，显示源来自治疗室。巴恩斯睡着了，他侧躺着，在一直盖到肩膀的毯子下面蜷成一团，像无家可归的老兵生平第一次得到了一张床。

“所以这些会议没我想的那么好玩。”死侍对着他的耳朵悄悄说，克林特猛地撇开身子，试图在他们之间拉出点距离。“爱国精神呢？公平正义呢？”

“队长最好的朋友在过去的70年里一直遭受纳粹折磨导致脑损伤，最新统计一共发作了四次癫痫，”克林特回答，“我们没什么公正可言。”

“我要把九头蛇都挫骨扬灰。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说，就像在说他午餐想吃寿司，“然后我会找到办法来帮巴基。”

克林特看向托尼，托尼看向山姆，山姆看向布鲁斯，而后者正头痛般地搓着前额，好吧，除了让他全身变绿之外的头痛。

死侍举起一只手。“我只读过几本连环漫画来了解过你，难道你不是那种把祖国放在首位的妞儿吗，队长？”

“谁来让他闭嘴。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说。

“同意。”

“为什么没把他关在浩克笼里？”

“那不是笼子，那是防控中心。”

“克林特，拜托。”

克林特反手从肩膀后面抽出一支箭，死侍模仿了个在嘴巴上拉紧拉链的动作，然后朝克林特飞了个吻。

托尼抱起胳膊。“不是我想支持一个疯疯癫癫的神经病，”他说，在史蒂夫瞪过来的目光下毫不畏缩，真是令人敬佩。伙计，那简直像是一杆发射怒火和失望的激光枪。“但是他说的有道理，这个九头蛇基地比我们发现的大得多，他们正在行动，队长，总不能要求他们在咱们瞎忙活试着治好你哥们儿时暂停吧。”

史蒂夫站了起来，“巴基优先。”

“噢噢噢，”死侍哒哒哒地敲着他的手指，“我明白了，他明显受了电影宇宙的影响。尽管他的人物性格有诸多缺陷，但他对巴基巴恩斯永恒的爱无论在柏拉图层面还是浪漫程度上都是被普罗大众广泛接受的一个共同主题——”

他没能再说出点别的什么因为史蒂夫提起他的盾牌用尽全力扔了过去，盾牌狠狠地把他砸进了墙里；他重重地跌到地上，抓着胸口呻吟。

“漫威宇宙心脏第616号情绪，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我恋爱了。”（【译注】死侍貌似说了个双关语，漫威主宇宙又称作616宇宙，Earth 616）

“即便我不名一文，我还拥有巴基。”史蒂夫没有理会死侍，转身对着托尼，“我不会放弃他。”

“队长，他有脑损伤，我们没有能力解决这个问题。”布鲁斯试着说明。

“海伦说她可以帮忙，她能修复脑损伤，或许还能控制住癫痫。”

“但她没法解决触发词的问题，”山姆指出，“我们该怎么做，把他锁起来让坏人不能触发他？如果他们通过电视，或者通过广播系统来传递触发词怎么办？”

“我不知道，我会找出点办法来的。”

“你没法靠主观愿望来强行解决这个问题。”

死侍仍然平躺在地上，一只手护着可能已经折断的肋骨，他再次举起了手。“触发词实际上很容易解决，你懂的，如果我们重复利用一些在本小说中已经使用过的桥段，我只希望作者能够再次保证它的趣味性。”

每个人都把脑袋转向死侍，史蒂夫大步走过去把他拖到跟前，“你知道怎么解决触发词？”

“我神魂颠倒了吗？我想我真是意乱情迷。”

“如果你再不开始讲点有用的我就找人来帮你开口。”

“得啦，冷静点美臀队长。我刚刚说了，我们能解决触发词，就在马上立刻。”

“怎么做？”

“不行！”山姆抗议，“我们才不听一个疯子的。”

“我以瑞安•雷诺茨的灵魂起誓我知道我在说什么，”死侍坚持道，“这次我们只要把队长送到巴基的脑袋里，让他去清除触发词。”（【译注】瑞安•雷诺茨 扮演死侍的演员。）

大伙儿的反应从愤慨到怀疑，然后往复循环。克林特在认为a)死侍该被制度化，和b)这大概不是个坏主意之间摇摆不定。毕竟，巴基已经在史蒂夫脑子里溜达过一圈，因此没理由不能再来一次。

史蒂夫看上去像在认真考虑这个方法，哪怕其他每个人的脸上都明明白白地写着‘不’。他很绝望，克林特能感受到，绝望到打算在死侍的办法上赌一把。

“我想试试。”

“绝对不行。”

“这不一定会管用！”

“这意味着我们可以让巴基安全地摆脱九头蛇。”

“我们该想想其他办法。”

“我打算这么做，你们没法阻止我。”

“谁快打给娜塔莎，我觉得我们可能需要娜塔莎。”

“全员投票！”托尼的喊声压住了大伙儿的争论，“我要求投票。闭嘴，队长，如果这事儿发生在我们其中一个头上，你肯定会参与进来并告诉大伙儿这是一次团队决策。”

史蒂夫瞧起来怒火冲天。克林特能从他站着的地方听到他把牙齿磨得咯咯作响。

然而托尼无视了这一点。“赞成让死侍没有资质的巫师朋友冒险把史蒂夫的意识送进冬兵严重损伤的大脑里的人有哪些？”

史蒂夫举起了手，还有死侍。片刻之后，克林特畏畏缩缩地把他的手也举了起来。

“那好，都有谁意识到这个蠢主意就是个彻头彻尾的蠢主意？”

托尼，山姆和布鲁斯举起了他们的手。

“鹰眼，你个令人失望的卑鄙小人，”托尼说，“瞧瞧你都干了些什么。”

“巴基也有投票权，”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，“巴基是这件事的一部分。”

会议移到治疗室去进行。他们花了十分钟把巴基叫醒，试着把计划解释了两遍——鉴于一直在反复发作的小型癫痫似乎把他的记忆重新定位回了几分钟前一个模糊的点上。不管怎样，他仔细的听了两次，然后瞪着史蒂夫。“你疯了吗？太危险了，不行。”

史蒂夫冲出治疗室，狠狠得摔上了门，震得玻璃都裂了。


	5. Chapter 5

尽管史蒂夫口头上没有承认，但山姆大概会说他是在生闷气，因为他把自己锁在房间里，拒绝同任何人讲话，听着薇拉•琳恩的专辑，还把音量开到了最大声。这根本没什么帮助：音乐同他房间时髦又流畅的装修风格不协调地冲突着，只不过徒劳无功地想要勾起怀旧之情而已，效果甚微。

敲门声打断了他的‘没生闷气’时间，史蒂夫愿意狠下一笔大注，要么是山姆过来查看他的情况，要么就是托尼跑来告诉他他不太有团队合作精神，真不幸，托尼不得不纡尊降贵到他的门口来核查，因为他关掉了覆盖他房间和门廊的数字视频监控系统。他撑起身体，把门打开了一小缝，瞧见了另一个来自过去的遗留之人，不禁恍惚了好一会儿。尽管从真正意义上说，巴基同往昔的詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯并不那么吻合，说他是来自逝去的岁月里的另一件事物似乎不太贴切。

“你他妈跑出治疗室做什么？”史蒂夫猛地把门拉开，瞄见克林特就在巴基身后，斜倚着墙，嚼着一根红葡萄梗。

“干啥？”克林特翻了个白眼，就像他每次说史蒂夫又摆出科米蛙脸的时候那样，“万一他摔倒了我总得扶着他，你还指望我能做些什么？”

“我有脱瘾症状了。”巴基嗔怒地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，挤进了公寓里，“我在你脑袋里呆了几天，接着你把我扔了出来，让我一个人孤立无援，我现-现-现在都开始打摆子了。你个，你个混账，罗杰斯，拿冷火鸡法对待你最好的哥们儿，我眼下可能真-真的病了。”（【译注】冷火鸡法，一种硬性脱毒方法，不用任何药物和其他治疗，强制病人不吸毒，让戒断症状自行消除。）

史蒂夫忍不住笑了。长久以来，他一直在悼念巴基，以至于他都有点崇拜和美化他，只想得到他们在一起的好时光和巴基身上最好的那部分。于是乎，他差点忘了巴基那种胡说八道舌灿莲花的超能力。

“你才没有脱瘾症状。”

“怎么，你是医-医-医-医生吗？”巴基说着舒舒服服地坐到了史蒂夫的沙发上，“好了，我的头已经不疼了。”

“你让我头疼了。”史蒂夫拉起毯子盖到巴基肩膀上，语气和动作倒是溺爱甚于恼怒。

“唔嗯嗯嗯。”巴基哼哼着，像只心满意足的猫。史蒂夫不由自主地伸手去摸摸他的头发，好奇他是否会惬意地打呼噜。“过来坐下，哥们儿，我想你的那张蠢脸了。”

史蒂夫坐下了。克林特也咔地一声关上了门，自顾自地坐进了史蒂夫的扶手椅里，到处找电视机的遥控器。有趣的是史蒂夫从来没在自己的公寓里招待过朋友，但现在一下子就来了两个。

“你应该留在治疗室里。”

巴基敲了敲手指头，佯装不解地皱眉。呸，太扯淡了。“当史蒂夫是个病歪歪的小不点时，巴-巴-巴基•巴-巴恩斯常对他说这话吗？没有？当史蒂夫被纳粹的子弹打中时巴基•巴恩-巴恩斯对他说过这话吗？我知道了！当史蒂夫基本算得上是刚做完一次脑部手术，巴-巴基•巴-巴恩-巴恩，见鬼，巴基•巴恩斯就会对他说这话。”

克林特咬断了一根葡萄梗，把末端叼在牙齿中间。“伙计，当你口吃的时候，巴基•巴恩斯还真是个不好对付的名字。”

史蒂夫为巴基鸣不平，踢了克林特一脚。而巴基只是一点头，缓缓叹了口气，靠在了史蒂夫身上，像是努力说出自己的名字已经让他精疲力竭。

“我猜你快被我气疯了。”他咕哝。

史蒂夫仔细思考了一下这句话。“确实。”（【译注】巴基说的是mad at me，这句话既可以表示对某人生气，也可以表示对某人入迷。）

巴基摇摇头。“不能让你去冒险，我已经没-没救了。”

“比起这个混账世界上的其他一切，你对我来说值得更多。”史蒂夫气呼呼地把巴基从肩膀上推开，站了起来。老天爷，如果巴基再像这样说话，他肯定忍不住要揍他了，而他没打算要揍一个有脑损伤的老兵。“我想要救你。比起我想要成为美国队长还要更想，比起我想要其他的一切还更想！我知道这很冒险，但是坐在这儿什么也不做就快把我弄疯了。”

等结束了这一番郑重声明，他发觉克林特的目光正绕着他和巴基转来转去，像是刚刚得到了一个不得了的启示，巴基盯着他像是又一次被吓坏了。

“我回-回来不过才一星期，”巴基说，“就干了许多可怕的事，把-把事情搞得一团糟。”

史蒂夫在他面前蹲下来，手放在他的膝盖上。“我不在乎。”他轻声说，巴基的眼泪掉了下来。史蒂夫把他拉进一个温柔得要命的拥抱里。在他身后，克林特说了一些他需要去保养箭镞之类的话，然后就溜走了。

巴基放松下来，身体在史蒂夫的怀抱中瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫安抚着他的背脊，抬起他的下颌看进他朦胧的眼里，“我是从什么地方开始对你大发脾气的？”

巴基蹙额回想，表情懵懵懂懂的，伴随着一点脸红。“呃，你正说到……你说比起当美国队长，你更宁愿救我。”

“算你说对了，”史蒂夫无力地一笑，“而且你最好别忘了这一点，伙计。”

*******

某人粗鲁地用指关节敲他的额头把他弄醒的时候，克林特正梦到自己朝一头巨大的充气熊射箭，那只熊说什么也不肯倒下。“嗯唔唔，”他费力地说，手脚和被褥缠在一块儿，“我是个复仇者，别逮捕我。”

他的施刑者把他弄起来，递给他一副助听器和一条运动裤。重获了听力和不再光溜溜之后，克林特抬头瞥见史蒂夫满脸不耐烦地站在那里。

“哦老天，”克林特瑟瑟发抖，感觉累得要死。“滚出我的房间，你想干啥。”

“我需要你帮个忙。”史蒂夫对听到这话后打了鸡血一般的克林特做了个苦脸。

“美国队长需要帮忙？要我帮忙？哇哦，这和平日里他成天指挥我们，发号施令可是大不相同——”

他说不下去了，因为史蒂夫用手捏住了他的下巴，指尖狠狠地掐了进去。“美国队长现在下班了，而史蒂夫•罗杰斯会毫不犹豫地踢你屁股。”

克林特冲他竖了个大拇指，感谢上苍史蒂夫松开了手。史蒂夫想让他帮什么忙很快就昭然若揭，他们先去HECL（浩克专用防御装置）召集了死侍和巫师，然后直接回了史蒂夫的房间。巴基坐在沙发上，毯子一直裹到肩膀。他整个人看起来很放松，正朝着史蒂夫靠过去，就像史蒂夫是太阳而他是一朵小花，这增强了克林特的早先的认知，或许他们没有他之前认为的那么直。

“睡衣派对，”死侍开心地说，“我能和鹰眼分享一张床吗？”

史蒂夫把他按进一张椅子里，“克林特，看牢他。” 克林特发了一连串老生常谈的牢骚，说史蒂夫才不是他的头儿，然后又一丝不苟地按史蒂夫所希望地做了。死侍似乎没在状况中，只是伸手轻敲着带凹槽的箭尖，一点也不合时宜，而且十分叫人心烦。

“你，”史蒂夫对巫师说，“把我的意识送进巴基的大脑，我要去清除触发词。”

“但-但是只有在保-保-保证他安全的情况下才能这么做。”巴基对巫师说，眼睛却粘在史蒂夫身上。成吧，克林特想明白了，之前那些大喊大叫，郑重声明以及巴基一直注视着史蒂夫的方式，绝对一点也不直。

巫师瞧上去一脸不确定，但还是点了点头，他把目光转向死侍，眉头紧皱。

“你能行，”死侍说，一反常态地严肃，“你做到了一次，就能再来一次。这真是意义非凡，以爱的名义效劳，我们来让这两个性感小伙儿放松点。”

在经过一次是否要重返治疗室的短暂争执之后，史蒂夫和巴基最后肩并肩地躺在了史蒂夫的床上，身下是叠得整整齐齐的床单。值得一提的是，死侍没有开任何玩笑，只是站在史蒂夫那一侧的床边，低头看着他。“好吧，那里看起来可能不像火车站，”他说，“你得找出一套方法来探索环境。我和鹰眼会全程守在这儿，保证你性感非凡，无类固醇的身体不会发生什么意外。对吧，鹰眼？”

克林特耸耸肩。“嗯，如他所言。”

史蒂夫舒了一口气，“谢啦，”他说，然后扭头看着巴基，“准备好了吗？”

巴基顿了顿。他瞧起来很纠结，神经和意识都没法放松。“不管你在那里发-发现了什么，别-别太苛刻地评判我好吗？”

“我告诉过你，那不是你——”

巴基摇头。“不是冬兵的事，”他小声地说，“是关于我。拜托，向我保证你不会把我想得太糟。”

“巴克，没关系——”

“保证。我说过我会留下来，因此你得-得忍耐到最后并且给-给我一次机会。”

史蒂夫安抚他，让他冷静下来。尽管看起来对此有些不安，但他还是仓促地给出了承诺，“好吧，好吧，我发誓。”

巴基点点头，使劲儿地咽了口唾沫。史蒂夫伸出两只手去握着他的手，“我们会没事的，”他说。巴基扭头看着他，犹豫不决，没什么底气。见鬼，冬兵代表的不就是一个毫无感情的杀手吗？ “我和你，直到最后，对不对？”

巴基的脸上露出了一丝微笑。“到他-他-他妈的最后。”他重复道，“你这个臭小偷，盗用我的台词。”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了。不知为何，即使发生了这么多事，这仍然是克林特见过的他最开心的一刻。“我说真的，千真万确。”

巴基伸出手，用金属指尖碰了碰史蒂夫脸颊上的笑靥，“我也是。”

“我的心都要被揉碎了，”死侍小声说道，抹去一滴他假想出来的泪珠。“得啦老兄，是时候做正经事了。”

巫师卷起了袖子。“需要我详细说明一下副作用吗？”

“没必要，”史蒂夫说，“动手吧。”

巫师举起了双手，克林特看到了一束强烈的白光，他的太阳穴感到一阵刺痛，然后就什么也没有了。

*******

好吧，死侍说这里或许不是火车站，他说的没错。要叫史蒂夫形容的话，他正身处于一个年久失修的廉租公寓大楼的门厅里。说年久失修大概还有些过谦了：所有的窗户都用木板条封上了，门厅里只点了一个电灯泡，绞索似的吊在那儿，嗡嗡地响着，像是随时都会罢工；墙皮剥落了，下方裸露的地板上遍布着脏兮兮的漆块；楼梯很暗，在大概第六级台阶的位置有个裂开的大口。整个地方给人的感觉也很不舒服：空气中弥漫着一种奇怪的压力感，就像酝酿中的雷暴，某些危险而严酷的东西就蛰伏在不远处。

这里并不宜人，但很奇怪，倒有一种家的感觉。

“噢我勒个去。”

史蒂夫闻言蹦起一尺高，爆发出一连串咒骂，克林特就在那儿，坐在靠墙排列着的锈迹斑斑的邮箱上。

“你他妈在这里干嘛？！”

“我也不知道！”

史蒂夫在大脑里飞速地做了一番推测兼咒骂，然后很快得出了结论：巫师又搞砸了。他搓着前额像是能把他的好几种头疼搓掉一两种，“呃，直到他们把你弄出去之前，你要呆在这儿了。”

“我的身体没人看管，还和死侍在一起！”克林特开始吼叫。

“别在巴基的脑子里大吼大叫！”

“我们怎么知道这是巴基的大脑？如果它是，那么我得说你的老伙计脑袋里的问题大了！”

“我们都知道他有问题，你还指望什么？指望这里像他妈的丽兹酒店？”史蒂夫转身背对着克林特，开始四下打量，“现在闭嘴，干点有用的。我们需要确认这里确实是巴基的大脑——”他瞥见克林特想要争辩，于是提高了声音继续说道，“——而不是其他人的，比如死侍的大脑。”

克林特吧嗒一声闭上了嘴。“那好，”他说，“我们该怎么做？”

史蒂夫把注意力转向天花板。没有扬声器，没有广播系统。在对房间进行第二轮勘测时某样东西引起了他的注意：在邮箱旁边有一部破旧的公用电话。他大步走过去，检查了一下是否有可疑设备，然后提起了话筒。

“巴基？”

先是一阵噼里啪啦的响声然后是一阵嘶嘶声再然后——

“该死的什么鬼，狗娘养的真疼，谁他妈给-给我把枪，我要开上几枪，哦见鬼，噢，噢，噢——”

“巴基！”

克林特走到他旁边，试着挤进来听听，新世纪的史蒂夫对于别人走进他的个人空间这件事感觉有些不适，所以他伸出一只手按在克林特的前额上，把他推了回去。

（山姆说他可能在下意识地抗拒舒适感，因为他把这归类为对自己失去的或是丢下的那些朋友的一种背叛。史蒂夫说山姆需要停止扮演治疗专家了。山姆说他会罢手的，只要史蒂夫让步，再给托尼一个拥抱，显然从他们在纽约首次组队开始托尼就在期待这个。）

“操他娘的，哎呀。”

史蒂夫紧紧地攥住听筒，直到它开始吱嘎悲鸣，“巴克，是我！你还好吗？”

“感觉就像是有人打-打算从我的眼球捣穿我的脸。”巴基回答，史蒂夫感到尴尬不安，他无声地表达着歉意，并请求巴基的母亲在天之灵能原谅他。

“你醒着吗？”

“没错，我醒着，最-最-最好有人能给我来点吗啡——”

巴基的声音突兀地中断了，史蒂夫的心猛地扯了一下，他瞧瞧四周，期望巴基出现在这个门厅里。

但他没有。

“见鬼。”史蒂夫嘀咕。他又尝试着在电话里喊了几声，便把它挂上了，克林特在一旁看着他，目光里的期待多过挑衅。因此史蒂夫解释了一番他对当前状况的看法，以及接下来的行动有哪些可能的选择。

克林特若有所思地咬着嘴唇，“所以我们要么等着巴基打电话同咱俩重新取得联系，要么等着他本人亲自出现，或者搜查这幢骇死个人的公寓楼，从每一个可能的角落里把触发词给翻出来。”

史蒂夫点点头，等着。克林特慢慢露出惊讶的神情，“噢，你是在问我的意见？”

史蒂夫叹了一口气。如果他别随时表现得像个油盐不进的混蛋，对他的团队来讲会大有裨益。不过他得为自己辩护一句，他不是有意要让自己这么难缠的，只不过事情就是这样了而已。

“是的，鹰眼。我在问你的意见。”

克林特点点头。“好吧那么，让咱们去到处转转，干等着真是烦人。”

史蒂夫料到克林特会这么说，他欣然接受，因为这也正是他希望的。巴基或许是他俩之间那个更爱八卦的小混蛋，但无可否认的是，此刻史蒂夫才是那个对巴基的大脑公寓无比好奇的小人儿。

他们没有上楼，而是走进了底层的一条走廊。史蒂夫真希望他带着他的盾，顺带一提，克林特的手指一直在抽搐，看起来像是也想念他的弓了。

走廊和门厅一样破，但墙上的画却显得明亮而干净，很不协调。有一幅的景致是连绵的青山和明亮的碧水，史蒂夫觉得那似乎是在澳大利亚。另一幅则是两个年轻的男孩，并肩坐在布鲁克林的人行道旁，满身大汗地抱怨着炎热的天气。尽管这只是一个静止的画面，但史蒂夫就是知道他们在流汗，在埋怨酷暑，因为那两个男孩就是他和巴基。

“估摸着这些画是记忆？”克林特正在研究一幅画，上面是一群身着伞兵制服的士兵在打篮球。

“对。”史蒂夫一阵心痛。

“哇哦。”克林特停在了另一幅画前面，“队长。”

史蒂夫走了过去，心里的疼痛陡然加剧。画面上是一具瘫坐在长椅上的身体，头上有一个弹孔。他从不指望巴基记忆里全都是好事，但面对一个如此逼真的画面还是叫人胆战心惊。

“不可能像这样。”他大声说，“我的所有记忆都像电影，像真实的再现……”

他停住了，眼睛盯着那个012号码牌，它歪歪斜斜地挂在离得最近的那间公寓门上。巴基说过，他必须不断地上下一列又一列的火车，才能进到史蒂夫的记忆里。而史蒂夫必须穿越这些房门。

“队长？”

“我觉得……”他伸手去握门把手。“该死，我现在不可能请求他的允许。”

“他准许了你进到这里，”克林特提醒他，“去吧。”

史蒂夫走上前去，转动把手，推开门，走了进去。他站在了一个白雪皑皑的峡谷中，周围都是结了霜的松树。令人绝望和恐惧的是，他发现自己认识这个地方。他甚至不用抬头去看上方那数百英尺高的，布满沟壑的山壁，就知道自己身在何处。

“队长。”克林特小声地喊，他还站在门口，一只脚踏在走道里。

史蒂夫转过身，胸口顿时像被攫住般疼痛万端，他看见了巴基。巴基躺在一块覆盖着白雪的岩石上，依然连接在身上的肢体以一种不自然的角度弯折着，他身下有一滩血，正渗进土地里，把雪地染得猩红。

“不，”史蒂夫哽咽着跑过去。跪地滑行，想要抓住巴基。他的双手从巴基的身体里穿了过去，就像他只是一个幻影。

“队长，快出来，”克林特粗声粗气地说，“你不必看这个。”

史蒂夫用手捂住了逸出嘴边的一声呜咽。就在他以为自己的感觉不能更糟了的时候，他留意到了巴基的胸口在难以察觉地起伏着。他活着，史蒂夫悲喜交集，巴基正处于痛苦之中，将来还要迎向更多的苦难，但从坠落中存活也意味着他能回到史蒂夫身边。

他拖曳着双腿走开，腹腔一阵翻搅，被他推到一边的克林特在他身后关上了门。

他们尴尬地沉默了一阵子，克林特不自在地拖着腿朝前走，运动鞋擦着破旧的地毯，“也不全都是坏事，对吧？”

史蒂夫用袖子抹了抹眼睛，“上帝啊，我希望不是。噢，巴克。”

克林特更加别扭地朝前蹭了几步，“你真的很在乎他，对不对？”

要是史蒂夫撒谎，他妈妈肯定要拧下他的耳朵。所以他别开视线，小声说道，“是的，胜过任何人。”

“我们会治好他的。”克林特对他给予强烈的支持，当他不和史蒂夫顶嘴，或者给史蒂夫的管理工作出难题的时候，偶尔有那么三两次，他也会用这种语气说话，“来吧，我们继续。”

他们离开了012号房间，试了试011号。门一开，一阵声浪迎面袭来，欢声笑语，摇摆爵士乐，觥筹交错，和着舞步的踩踏。

史蒂夫恍惚前行，游魂一般地穿过人流。这是他们从前的社区舞厅——吧台后面摆着劣等烈酒，衣帽间服务员总会和人打情骂俏。由于某些原因，回忆里没有气味，酒味儿，汗味儿，还有香烟味儿，什么都闻不到。

“那里。”克林特指了指。巴基在舞池边，胳膊搭在一个女孩的腰上，另一只手握着瓶啤酒。

“我只是说，”他压着音乐声大喊，“你只要告诉南希她会玩得很愉快的！”

“我说不准，巴基。”那姑娘天真地笑着，“她可不喜欢被糊弄。”

“她应该为史蒂夫破个例，”巴基用力地点头，他喝得晕乎乎的，瞧起来很快活，史蒂夫多希望自己真的能回到这里站在他身边，“史蒂夫是最棒的，史蒂夫是个真正的绅士，有颗金子般的心，还有张好看的脸。”

“他是在说你吗？”克林特问。

“是的，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“他又在过分吹嘘我了，老样子。”

姑娘咯咯笑着，倚进了巴基的臂弯里，两个人一起跟着音乐摇摆，“我大概该和你的好哥们史蒂夫去约会，而不是你。”

“噢可别想，那家伙是个混球。”巴基立马说道，咧嘴坏笑，活像只柴郡猫。姑娘被逗笑了，巴基靠过去亲了她。

“好吧，我很高兴他记得这些好日子。”史蒂夫说着转身打算离开。

“为什么你没在这儿，我还以为你俩向来都‘密不可分’呢。”

史蒂夫瞪了一眼克林特的后脑勺，后者一向都知道他恨死他们引用史密森尼博物馆的音频解说词了。“我那会儿大概正病歪歪的，或者忙着在什么地方和人打架。”

克林特乐不可支地喷着鼻息，回手打开了门，“你知不知道你和巴恩斯待在一块儿而越久，你说起话来就越像个大、混、账——”

他边说边后退回走廊里，紧接着就发出了一声刺穿耳膜的尖叫，因为地板不在那儿了。克林特胡乱地挥着手力图稳住自己，史蒂夫反射性地跳起来一个箭步蹿了过去，就在他快从边缘跌落之际攥住了他的手腕。

史蒂夫一屁股跌坐在地上，塌下肩，心都差点跳出了喉咙，他的手指八成都快掐断克林特的手腕了。

“搞什么？！为什么这该死的地板会不见了？！”克林特大叫着低头，盯着他们脚下那片漆黑。

“我也不知道！”史蒂夫挪到走廊上，把克林特也拖了回去，克林特跌跌撞撞地从他身上爬了过去，回到了舞厅里。

“不成，不不不，我要一直呆在这儿。”

史蒂夫扫视了一下周围。那条空洞从他们所站的门廊延伸向对面的墙壁，不过只有几英尺宽，从012到010号房之间的地板依然完好，他们不走运，不见的恰好是这道门前的这一块。他站起来，纵身一跃，稳稳地落在了走廊更远一些的地板上。

“别想，”克林特又说了一遍，“我不干。”

史蒂夫伸出一只手，“克林特。”

“唉，行吧。”

克林特龇牙咧嘴地吸了口气，起跳。当他落地时，他身后的门乓地一声关上了。他拍开史蒂夫的手，盯着地板。

“为啥巴恩斯的大脑里会他妈有这些天然的黑窟窿？”

克林特的话刚出口，史蒂夫就意识到了这是什么。“脑损伤，”他轻声说，“巴基的大脑遭到了破坏，他一直……”

他不忍心大声地说出这一点，似乎语言会令真实变得更加真实。

“哦，”克林特了然地说。他扮了个鬼脸，用以指明这个音量让他多么地不舒服。“如果我们掉进去会怎样？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“咱们最好是不用知道，哈？”

*******

巴基再次悠悠转醒。他觉得自己像是又遭受了一轮电击，四肢像湿乎乎的意大利面，而他的似乎胃正在试图把肝脏消化掉。眼下他只感到头骨里阵阵的偏头痛，压迫感像是要把两个眼球弹出来。

不过从好的方面来说，他又醒过来了，这次他必须保持清醒，至少得确定事情是否按计划发展。他知道史蒂夫在自己的脑子里，然而令人不解的是，之前每当史蒂夫睡着或者失去意识时就会出现在中央车站，为什么巴基就没有同等待遇？为什么他只能在一片漆黑中同史蒂夫交谈？

人生有时感觉真是不公平。

“巴基？冬兵阁下？”死侍模糊的身影伸出手来在巴基眼前晃了晃，“听着别紧张，你脑子里现在多了两个意识，要是那里现在没被搞成一盘炒蛋的话就动动手指。好吧，你的脑子更乱了。如果你的脑子不是食物搅拌机的那种混乱模式，而是九头蛇洗脑机的那种混乱模式，那么就动动手指。”

巴基费了老大的劲儿，试着让手指动起来。

“哦感谢我主，休•杰克曼。你没事，好极了。瞧，我想我们心灵相通，史蒂夫和我，因为我感觉到如果我弄坏了你他就会毫不犹豫地把我五马分尸。”

巴基咽了口唾沫，哑着声音费力地开口，两个意识？”

“对，鹰眼被卷进了施法半径里，他也进去了。”

“不，我在和史蒂夫说话，他没-没回答，我只想和他说话。”

“呃那么克林特也在那儿？还是他在……”死侍挥舞着一只手，大概是在表明克林特有可能无处不在。

巴基吃力地坐了起来，当整个房间不再飘来荡去之后，他看见史蒂夫在他旁边昏昏入睡，而克林特瘫在床脚处的地板那儿。死侍盘着腿坐在床上，手支膝盖托着下巴。

“想来条湿毛巾擦擦身体？”

“我想让你去找医-医生来查看一下史蒂夫和克林特的情况。”巴基嘶哑地说，他能隐约听到有声音在他脑袋里回响，“还有我他妈想来根烟。”

“那玩意儿会要了你的命。”死侍说着一个后滚翻下床站好，“得了小萌宝，医生马上就来，乖乖坐着，哪也别去。”

巴基不确定他还有没有力气站起来，索性倒进枕头，合上了眼睛。在他再次昏睡过去之前，脑海里的最后一个念头是不管史蒂夫在哪里，都希望他能没事。

*******

尽管巴基‘大脑公寓’的装饰风格和整体结构的完整性不尽如人意，但这里的所有东西多多少少还是有些规划性的。他们从一个房间到另一个房间，展开了系统的搜索，试着找出些能帮助解决触发词问题的东西来。

在事情脱离秩序之前，他们又成功地查看了两间房——一段相对平和的记忆，来自1937年，巴基在他爸的会计师办公室干文书工作，而另一段记忆来自冬兵，巴基从他的狙击瞄准镜中观察着一个金发的女人。混乱始于远处一阵低低的轰鸣声，跟着光线晃动，剧烈地闪烁。史蒂夫伸出胳膊拦住克林特，尝试辨明声音的来源。

然后，伴随着一声类似于垃圾处理器吞噬掉物体的杂音，一条漆黑的裂缝出现在他们身后的地板上，并且以骇人的速度不断加宽，地板裂成了碎片，他们被拉入了越来越深的黑暗之后。

“快跑！”史蒂夫把克林特甩到了自己前面，他们开始狂奔，地板在他们身后呻吟着，嘎吱作响，爆裂着化作虚无。他们冲到了走廊的尽头，史蒂夫的肩膀率先撞上了墙壁。克林特已经上了楼梯，而史蒂夫无意中回头看了一眼，他先是看到那个黑洞已经停止了扩张，跟着就看到了巴基站在豁口的另一侧。

“巴基！”

“啥？”克林特从楼梯的高处吼回来。

“史蒂夫，”巴基说，然后低头瞧了瞧他眼前的万丈深坑，“操，我的脑子真是个鬼地方。”

“巴基在这里！”史蒂夫喊道，然后沿着他来时的路冲了回去，又被迫停在那条真空地带的边缘处。噢老天，巴基近在咫尺，但又显得远在天边。史蒂夫想，哪怕有一丝可能性能到巴基身边去，他也甘冒掉下去的风险。

巴基一定从他的脸上看出了端倪，表情变得很警觉，“史蒂夫，别。”

“还记得澳大利亚的那个工厂吗？”

“爆炸，酷刑，还有那-那个把脸皮撕下来的家伙？没错，我记得。”

“对，就那个。记不记得我从桥上跳过去？那比这还宽。”

巴基开始后退让出路来，尽管他嘴巴里还在顽固地重复着，“史蒂夫，别。”

史蒂夫听见了克林特从后面靠近自己，“你能跳过去，”他从史蒂夫的肩膀朝前眺望。

“别怂恿他，混蛋！”巴基吼道。

“我能跳过去。”史蒂夫对克林特说，巴基一直在对面大喊大叫。

克林特点头，“你肯定能行。”

“我要跳了。”

“以葡萄藤的名义，去吧。”克林特说。史蒂夫不明白他说啥，也没时间关心。他退后了四五步，注视着巴基，后者正把两只手捂在眼睛上，然后他放手一搏。

冲刺，起跳，着陆。他正正地落在了巴基的面前。巴基一把抓住他，拉着他远离边缘，然后在他的后脑勺上重重地来了一巴掌，接着又抱住了他。

“噢。”史蒂夫单手揉着后脑勺哀鸣，他的另一只手还搂着巴基。“你是不相信我怎么着？”

“我只知道你是个大傻蛋，满脑子自以为刀枪不入的情结。”巴基的声音从史蒂夫的肩膀那儿闷闷地传出来，他狠狠地捶在他的肩胛骨中间，“你迟早会吓死我，先是霸王龙，然后现-现在又是这个。”

“我没事，”史蒂夫勉勉强强地咧开嘴笑了，“我们都会没事的。”

“所以，你们这些家伙就这样把我晾在这儿了？”克林特朝这边叫道，听起来气极了，“行，真棒。我这就去继续完成任务，你俩就继续在这儿小别胜新婚吧。”

“闭嘴，鹰眼。”史蒂夫把身子往后仰一点，好看清巴基的脸，他努力露出一个宽慰的笑容，然后转身朝后面的裂隙示意，“所以，如果你能说服海伦开始尝试修复脑损伤，那些部分就会被填充起来。”

巴基点点头，“触发词呢？”

“还没有进展，”史蒂夫坦言，“我们只是……四处看了看。”

巴基在史蒂夫怀里变得紧绷，“你……你说过不会用你的所见来评判我。”

史蒂夫皱着眉把他推开了一点，巴基不肯看他。“我们真的又要回到这个话题？我已经看过了你的所作所为，”他说，“但我绝不会把这些归罪于你。”

“好吧。”巴基别开视线，目光四下游移。“我没-没想到我真的能来到这里，我还以为我就只、只、只能听见你说话，倒真希望如此，这里真他妈一团糟。”

“唔，算不上太好，”史蒂夫承认，“不过只要来点新油漆，再换上几块地板，就会恍然一新啦。”

巴基瞧起来不怎么确定，史蒂夫用手按住他的肩膀，温柔地摇晃，“巴克，会好起来的。”

巴基正打算回答，然而在话出口之前他就不见了，消失在了空气里，徒留史蒂夫的手悬在半空中。

“该死。”史蒂夫咒骂道，“加把劲，快点解决触发词，就能快点离开这儿。”

“是呀是呀，我只要能跳过这见鬼的死亡峡谷到你那边就好。”克林特边说边翻了个夸张的大白眼，史蒂夫差不多能听到他眼珠转动的声音了。“跟着我们就能找到那些不知长什么样的触发词，然后除掉它们，哪怕咱俩都手无寸铁，毫无对策。”

史蒂夫转向他，后退几步，准备再来一次助跑起跳，“你这深深的无助感可真叫我吃惊。”他干巴巴地说着，纵身跃起。

*******

搜索大概进行了几分钟，或者几天——时间在这里是个诡异的概念，在找遍了每一个可能的地方之后，史蒂夫和克林特还是没能发现和触发词有关的线索。他们倒是找到了六个布鲁克林时期的记忆，三个战争期间在巴黎的记忆，两个巴基和他的妹妹在一起的记忆，还有九个巴基在执行刺杀任务的记忆，从最初始至始至终的冷血直到强烈的恐慌和不安。

与此同时，他们又越过了两条出现在地面上的虚空，一条是能跳过去的，而另一条即使以史蒂夫的标准来看也完全不可能。史蒂夫决定从另一条路绕过去，他们刚来到这里时，史蒂夫在楼梯上看见的那个大洞已经消失了，因此他们径直上了二楼。

史蒂夫还在想着巴基害怕他们会用这一切来评判他这件事。巴基没完没了的担心真的让史蒂夫很气恼，他作为冬兵所做的一切显然都是九头蛇的错。

很走运，但也有点出乎意料，克林特的看法同他一致。这可能与克林特自己也有不少犯罪前科有关，他深切地知晓责任与救赎的问题。当克林特所遭受的遗弃、情感操控、虐待以及煤气灯效应等这一系列的糟心事都远不及巴基经历的电击和洗脑残酷时，就不难理解他为何会感同身受了。（【译注】煤气灯心理操纵，gaslighting，通过心理手段操纵某人接受对现实的虚假描述或怀疑自己的理智行为。）

史蒂夫发现自己很乐意同伤害克林特的人干上一架，就像他不会放过任何一个胆敢动巴基一指头的人。当然他并不会把这个想法说出口，因为克林特只会对此猛翻白眼，或者大发脾气，坚持说他才用不着别人的怜悯与帮助，尤其是史蒂夫。

“到了，201号。”克林特说，他们已经来到了二楼第一个房间的前面，“拜托别又是一个杀人现场，拜托别又是一个杀人现场。”

“我倒宁愿它是，也不希望这是有关折磨的记忆。”史蒂夫很坦白地说，推开了门。谢天谢地，没有血流遍地，也没有电击设备和注射器，他们看到的是一间破旧的教堂，里面坐满了盛装的人们，正在听牧师布道。

“宗教。”克林特厌恶地说。

“嘘，管好你的嘴。”史蒂夫说着扫视了一番人群。他先是看见了自己的妈妈，这让他的心激动地跳了跳，然后他又看到了坐在她身边的巴基的父母，这意味着他自己和巴基大概就在附近。

“哎呀老天，那是你？”克林特惊呼，当然了，他肯定是拼命先找出史蒂夫啦，“你可真小只！”

“行了，我当时只有10岁。”史蒂夫撇了撇嘴。他和巴基坐在一起，正在低声说个不停。在已经开始发育的巴基身边，史蒂夫自然显得很瘦弱，很容易就会被误认为只有六七岁。

“但后来恐龙又去哪儿了？”小巴基执拗地问小史蒂夫，“如果是上帝创造了一切，并且把它们放在了地上，为什么恐龙不见了？”

“呃，说不定还有别的情况，比如诺亚方舟。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地说道，揪掉了裤子上一根脱出来的线头。

“可是恐龙太大了，”巴基又说，“有房子那么大。”

十岁的史蒂夫皱起了眉头，“真的诶，它们太大了，装不进去。”

“人们不能就这么把它们丢下。”巴基气愤地小声嘀咕，“再说它们留下了化石之类的玩意儿，说明恐龙在不同的时候出现过，它们不是一下子就不见的。”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，并且用手袖掩住一声咳嗽，“你觉得圣经里说的不对？”

巴基正要回答，但他爸伸手揪住他的耳朵警告了他一下，巴基疼得龇牙咧嘴的，他一直等到那只手收了回去才冲史蒂夫点点头。

“你觉得恐龙们是去了天堂还是地狱？”史蒂夫小声问，巴基开始咯咯地笑个不停，牧师自然就要高声问年轻的巴恩斯和罗杰斯先生，他在这神圣殿堂中的布道到底有什么好笑的，这下子史蒂夫被他妈狠狠地拧了耳朵。他俩被罚站在教堂的末尾，在接下来的仪式中不得做声，并不得用可恶的目光盯着牧师。巴基脸红得像胡萝卜，垂头盯着地板，史蒂夫看起来倒没那么在乎，他在看墙上的一幅画。

“你打从小不点的时候就是个麻烦精。”克林特发现新大陆似地评价。

“容我给自己说句话，是巴基先开的头。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“他对科学很着迷。我俩还是孩子的时候他就对自然界很感兴趣，等他大点，又迷上了物理和空间学说。”

“你是在说冬兵实际上是个超级书呆子？”克林特问道。

“巴基巴恩斯是个彻头彻尾的书呆子。”史蒂夫心不在焉地纠正他，“来吧，我们得走了。”

他们离开了那段教堂的回忆。史蒂夫并不特别渴望留在那里，但他很高兴巴基保有这段记忆，它是段美好的记忆。

*******

当整个小组发现史蒂夫和巴基——以及在他们的授意下，还有克林特——干了些什么时，所有人都怒火滔天，他们吵吵嚷嚷，赌咒发誓，所幸史蒂夫现在没有意识，听不到这些冲着他来的怒火。

“我真不敢相信他这样干了，我们明明表决过！”

“他就是个大混球。”

“他甚至都没给我们漏点口风。”

“大伙表决过这事。”

“他觉得他能自说自话，想干啥都行。”

“他毫无自我保护意识。”

“他一点也不尊重表决结果。”

巴基听了一小会儿，同时试着别被他自己脑袋里回响着的声音分神。他仅能分辨出只言片语，他觉得那是史蒂夫和克林特，巴基玩命地试过了，但似乎还是无法同他们对话，不像之前他和史蒂夫可以说个没完，他想这全都要归咎于他那坏掉的大脑。

没多久，大伙儿就意识到训斥没有意识的史蒂夫是多么挫败的一件事，于是他们的火气就冲着巴基来了。

“你说过你不同意的。”史塔克指责他。

“为什么让他这么做？”黑寡妇问。

“发生了什么？”罗迪问。

“他逼你答应的？”猎鹰问。

“你们能消-消停会儿吗？”能如此强有力地说出这话让巴基自己颇感惊讶，“我们，我们讨论过，这是我和史蒂夫的决定。只要触-触-触发词还在一天，我在这世上就毫无-毫无裨益。而如果不让他做完这件事，他对任何人也不会好声好气。”他突然有些尴尬地别开了视线，“他，呃，他说帮助我对他很重要。”

大伙儿的眼神由恼怒和怀疑渐渐变成了接受，还有无可奈何地顺服，他们从巴基身边走开，开始做点更正经八百地决定，最后一致同意把史蒂夫和克林特搬到治疗室去。等他俩身上都连上了各种监测仪、电线还有插管，巴基就立即在史蒂夫身边坐下了，既忧心忡忡，又精疲力竭。

没多久，史塔克来了，他带来了史蒂夫的盾，把它靠在床边的那张塑料访客椅上。他瞥了一眼巴基。

“就只是来确认一下你没打算再一次宰了他，你懂的。”

巴基懒得对这番发言作出愤慨的表示，他是个精神健全的大人，所以他绝不会为此生气。考虑到他那不太完美的个人记录，他完全可以理解史蒂夫的朋友为什么要如此谨慎小心。

他叹了口气。“我很高兴他有关心他的朋友。”

史塔克朝后仰，“我们可不是朋友，只是同事。他负责签署所有的团队文件，我们可不能没有他。”

“你是在和我说笑？”

“瞧，我们一起干活但队长他……他是一本紧紧合起来的书，像是从来不曾解冻。你有没有试过和一个在冰冷呆了七十年的人交过朋友？可没那么容易。”

“我想不容易是因为被冰冻了七十年带来的巨大心理创伤。”

史塔克又耸了耸肩。“又不是我把他冻起来的，可别怪到我头上。听着，我们大概是把他当成了一份子……作为我们的团队，家庭，在这儿随便你管它叫什么。我猜我会把这个穿星条旗的傻帽看作朋友，但我们能做的也只有这么多……考虑到他在冰里呆了七十年形成的巨大心-心理创伤。”他顿了顿，叹气，“别告诉他我说过这话，我什么都不会承认。我会告你人格诽谤，咱可养了一大群律师随时可以差使。”

巴基哼笑出声。“你可真-真浑。”

史塔克一屁股坐进隔了巴基一个位置的椅子里，把史蒂夫的盾放在两人中间。他掏出自己的电话戳来戳去，像是对史蒂夫或者巴基一点儿兴趣都没有。

“如果和他说上话了就告诉我，”他用一根手指敲敲脑袋，没抬眼。“我挺乐意听到他的消息。”

“这样你就放心了，可以不必自己去签署文件。”

“差不多就这么回事吧。”史塔克含含混混地表示，接着他们便一语不发地守在了那儿。

*******

紧接着1927年那段丢脸的教堂恐龙事件之后，是两段远程狙击的记忆。史蒂夫能从克林特脸上的表情看出，虽然很不情愿，但这两段记忆给他留下了深刻的印象，而且他还很想知道当拥有了两个远程狙击行家之后，整个团队运作将会出现怎样的新局面，他们是会一见如故？还是相互恨之入骨？

他们又打开了一扇门，史蒂夫暂时把这些想法收了起来。他们走进门厅，情况要好一些，但和他们刚离开的那间屋子也没多大的不同。房间里回荡着生气的叫嚷，气氛明显很紧张。史蒂夫先是辨认出了他妈妈那带点爱尔兰腔的口音，然后又听到了巴基的布鲁克林腔。

“——把那个见鬼的牧师赶走！”

“詹姆斯，他病了。我还能怎么办？我们不能冒冒失失地——”

“他绝不会死的！听到了吗？告诉卡拉汉神父他可以把他的临终圣事留到太阳打西边出来的那一天！”

克林特看着史蒂夫。“他们是在因为你吵架吗？那是你妈，对不对？”

“对，”史蒂夫有点儿吃惊地说，“我肯定是又病了。”

让他惊讶的并不是他的病已经严重到了让他妈妈把卡拉汉神父请来的程度，而是巴基在对他妈妈大声嚷嚷，他满脸通红，挥舞着胳膊。尽管巴基已经比她高出太多，但莎拉看起来像是再过十秒钟就要拎着巴基的耳朵把他请出去——

好吧，给十秒钟都太大方了，她已经走上前去，揪着巴基的耳朵把他拉向自己，这样她就能直接冲着它说话了。巴基噎了一下，不再大喊大叫，跌跌撞撞地找回平衡。

“躺在那儿的是我的宝贝，”她说道，声音低沉而富有情感，语气里的气愤和失望让史蒂夫不由自主地感到畏缩，“我知道你有多关心他，但你不能跑到这儿来对我指手画脚。”

“你要放弃他。”巴基说着，又因为耳朵被更用力地拧住而发出了一声咒骂。

“你竟敢，”史蒂夫的妈妈厉声说道，“你竟敢说我要放弃他，你他妈竟敢跑进我家来贬低我主的圣行。看我不好好地洗你的嘴，詹姆斯布坎南。”

她放开了他。史蒂夫气都不敢喘，又敬又怕，极想知道接下来怎么样了。站在旁边克林特似乎也和他差不多，下巴都快掉下来了，还用手肘杵杵史蒂夫。

“你妈刚说了脏话。”

“当然，她是爱尔兰人。”

记忆中的巴基低头盯着地板，眼睛亮晶晶的。“我不知道该怎么办。”他哑着嗓子说。

“什么都行，但别冲我大喊大叫，还有别污蔑我主的圣名。”史蒂夫的妈妈说完伸出手去，握住了巴基的手。她紧握着它们，巴基的脸皱了起来，莎拉飞快地把他拉过来，拥抱了他，他的脸埋进了她的肩膀里。她用手抚摸着巴基后脑勺上的头发，眼睛里盛满了泪水。

史蒂夫差点也哭了，他真想不顾一切地留下，和他们呆在一起。

值得一提的是，克林特对此什么都没说，只是抓住史蒂夫的胳膊肘，带他走向大门。史蒂夫把手猛地抽了回来，大步地走了出去，紧咬着下颌，牙齿都咯咯作响。他想克林特会说上些无关痛痒的陈词滥调，就像他从冰里出来之后大家所做的那样，试着同他接触。但实际上克林特说的是：“哇哦。”

史蒂夫蹙额。“什么？”

“事实证明，巴基是这个星球上最有胆量的混球。换了我可不敢冒这个险，冲我将死朋友的爱尔兰籍布鲁克林母亲大吼大叫。”

史蒂夫感到他的紧张情绪像水管里的水一样流走了。他笑了一声，“我也不敢，”他说着抹了一把脸，“我不知道他是哪来的勇气站在哪里冲她吼，我十三岁那年和我妈顶过一次嘴，她差点活扒了我的皮。”

克林特点头。“我情愿去对浩克嚷。”

“我情愿对总统吼。”

“你已经吼过了。”

“我那不叫吼。”

“行吧，你气冲冲地和总统大声说过话。”

“我没气冲冲。”

“你当然没。”克林特拍了拍他的肩膀，径直地走向了隔壁那扇门。

有那么一刹那史蒂夫有些踌躇，他察觉到了一种情感上的张力。他没有料想到自己的生活会在巴基的记忆中占据如此多的比重。简直形影不离嘛，一个洋洋得意的声音在他脑中响起，他真希望巴基还在他脑袋里，这样他就可以把这句话算到巴基头上。

“队长？”

克林特疑惑的声音又把他踢回正轨，他可不能让鹰眼觉得自己必须掌管全局，并且开始发号施令。想到这个，他打起精神朝隔壁的门进发，不会有什么比眼睁睁地看着自己的妈妈和自己最好的朋友因为他快死了而伤心崩溃更加让人神伤了，不是吗？

222号房门里的另一侧是条街道，一条安静的郊区街道，两旁种着树，树叶在春风中沙沙摆动。街边停着辆别克special，开着的车窗里传出音乐声。

“咋回事？”克林特问道，“旧日时光哪，队长。”

“我看出来了。”史蒂夫回答，心里焦躁不安。他一般都能很快地对巴基的记忆做出定位或分类，但却不太确定这个郊区的场景是来自何处。

他下意识地沿着街道走去，搜寻巴基的身影和声音，接着他看见了一样东西：一辆1936年产的哈雷戴维森Knucklehead，停在其中一所房子的车道上，亮蓝色的车身，和史蒂夫曾经倾慕不已地在杂志图页上看到的一模一样。

“这不是记忆，”史蒂夫说，“我一直梦想着拥有一辆那种摩托车。”

“啥，摩托车？那为什么它没在你的脑袋里，倒在巴恩斯这儿？”克林特说，“说不定它就是段记忆，这车不过是别人的。”

史蒂夫不信，但他没有劳神去辩解，就只是沿着小径从摩托车旁走过，走进了屋子。前门那里有两双靴子，外套挨着挂在一个架子上，屋子里有刚煮好的咖啡温暖的香气。这一切是多么富有家庭气息，史蒂夫禁不住想自己是否真的还在巴基的脑子里，跟着便立马觉得自己像个疑心病重的大混蛋，无论巴基身上有多少冬兵的部分，与他联系在一起的也并不总是谋杀和死亡。

当他推开主卧室的门，发现巴基在床上时，心里的疑虑很快就被震惊取代了，巴基不是独自一人。

“搞什么？啥情况？！”

哦该死，史蒂夫彻底惊呆了，把克林特的存在忘得一干二净。得了，来不及了。

他无助地盯着床，朦胧的晨光轻柔地洒在白色的被单上。“这不是记忆，是……”他住了口，试着找出一个比‘幻想’更恰当的词，“它是个梦想。”

“他梦想和你一起在床上。”克林特小心翼翼地说，眼睛瞪得有茶盘那么大，“真不知道我以前为啥会觉得你们两个是异性恋。”

“我们不是那么回事。”史蒂夫说，但他根本不能把目光从梦中的巴基身上移开，巴基打了个哈欠，从被单下面伸出一只手来，手指温柔地摩挲了一下史蒂夫耳边的剃得短短的头发，梦中的史蒂夫愉快地咕噜着，挪近了些，小声地咕哝着什么，巴基轻快地笑了起来，然后他们又蜷着不动了，巴基用他有血有肉的手指抚过史蒂夫的脖颈，绕到他的肩膀上。

“史蒂夫，拜托告诉我你没错过这基情的一幕。”

“我看见了。”史蒂夫飞快地说，既窘迫又犹疑。他转身走开，把克林特也一同推出了屋子。他大步地走下小径，走过摩托车旁，离开了这段记忆，重新回到了走廊上。他觉得异常兴奋，像身体里充满了肾上腺素，同时又有些难受。这感觉就像他不带降落伞就跳下飞机的那一次，他想没人能为此而责备他，鉴于他九十年的友情的地基刚刚完全偏离的轴心。

巴基梦想着他们一起躺在床上，梦想着他们住在一块儿，梦想着共同生活在有纯白色尖顶栅栏的郊区小屋里。

该死的他要怎样才能设法忽略这些？

“队长？”克林特开口了，“呃，你看起来不太好。”

“我从没像那样，”史蒂夫矢口否认，“我们从没……”

“搂搂抱抱？亲来亲去？如胶似漆？在床上渡过一个懒洋洋的上午然后开始情难自控？”

“住口。”史蒂夫口吻坚决，“就到此为止。”

克林特抬起了眉毛，不过倒是乖乖住嘴了，还在嘴巴上模仿了一个拉拉链的动作。他边用力地翻着大白眼边推开了隔壁的门，立刻就发出了一声杀猪般的尖叫。

“噢我勒个去！”

史蒂夫马上靠了过来，脑中已经浮现出了死亡，酷刑，还有难以言说的恐怖。然而他看到的是另一张床，又一次地，这床被他和巴基给占据了，不过他们不仅是搂搂抱抱。见鬼，他可从来没想到他的腿居然还能有如此柔韧性。

“哦老天爷，哦老天爷，”克林特颠来倒去地念叨着，眼睛盯着他面前纠缠在一起的肢体，“我永远也没法忘掉这个了，永远。”

“别看了！”史蒂夫大吼，他的声音压过了呻吟声，暧昧黏腻的声音以及床架的嘎吱声，“克林特！”

他试图一把抓住克林特，但那混球跳开了，歪着他的脑袋继续观察。“乖乖啊，队长，”他感叹不已，“那是那玩意儿真实的尺寸？还是他为了加大油门给它升级了？”

“你真是世上最糟糕的朋友！”史蒂夫说，感到自己的脸烫得快烧起来了，他坚决不看任何东西——不看巴基半张的嘴巴里隐约露出的舌头，也不看他自己起伏的胸膛，更不看巴基的脚趾愉悦地蜷曲起来的样子——他用一招锁喉制住了克林特，把他拖出了房间。

“我刚看到你光溜溜的样子，你就这么粗暴地对待我？”克林特在史蒂夫的钳制下扭来扭去，“噢伙计，我再也不能认真面对你了。”

史蒂夫不高兴了，“同性恋又没什么错——”

“我指的是我看到了你光屁股的样子，而不是因为你和另一个男人一起光着屁股！”克林特叫道，“不管你和谁在那里啪啪啪，全世界的漂白剂都不够我用！我只想从我脑袋里擦掉你小弟弟的样子，不是你是同性恋这个事实！”

“我不是同性恋。”史蒂夫坚称。

“但巴基显然没那么直。”克林特回击，“你知道他对你有点想法？”

“没有！”史蒂夫吼道，然后仓惶无措地停了下来，“没有，”他不敢肯定地重复，“我不知道，他从没提起……”

克林特简直想捂脸了，他把史蒂夫的手从自己脖子上拽了下来。“我简直没法，”他开口说道，“咳咳，太明显了。”

“你有话要说，最好他妈的一次说完。”史蒂夫凶巴巴地说，看起来又要大发雷霆了。

“就是——你从不知道他对你有感觉？”克林特质问他，“我观察你俩约莫一个星期，要我说你俩都该去拍混蛋的断背山了！”

“我甚至不知道你指的是什么！”史蒂夫吼回去，“你就不能别再说这事儿？！”

他朝克林特逼近了一步来强调他的立场。山姆说过史蒂夫行事需要谨慎些，因为他完全没有意识到他现在的身体让人很有压迫感，但其实史蒂夫知道自己有多令人胆怯，他身形高大，如果有必要的话，他会善加利用。此刻他决定发挥自己的优势实在是万幸，因为就在他气势汹汹地朝前踏了一步的同时传来了一声爆裂声，墙壁上赫然出现了一个弹孔，就在他刚才站着的地方。

他和克林特都下意识地弯腰一闪，双双伸出手去抓并没有带在身上的盾牌和弓箭。史蒂夫扭身把克林特推到了后面，看见一个熟悉的身影站在走廊的尽头，他的心跳骤然加速，对方穿着黑色的凯芙拉制服，戴着面罩，手中的枪正指着他们。

他对此刻谁会在这场战斗中获胜不报丝毫的幻想：手无寸铁的美国队长和鹰眼，对战人形武器冬兵，很不幸，对方还占据主场优势。

“快跑！”

他俩开始狂奔逃命，史蒂夫能听到紧随在身后的脚步声，他一点也不想知道如果他在巴基的脑子里被击中的话会发生什么事。在他前面半步之遥，克林特一个急停，握住一扇门的把手猛地拉开，他俩闪了进去，砰地甩上了门。史蒂夫把全身的重量都压在了门上，堤防冬兵试图撞垮它或者用枪射穿它，然而什么都没发生。

他数到了二十，以防万一又再数了二十，然后慢慢地从门边移开。

过了几分钟，没见到有九号鞋或者子弹试图破门而入，史蒂夫提着的心才稍微放下了一点。他瞄了瞄，发现他们似乎在一个货运飞机的机舱里，巴基坐在舱室中央唯一的一把椅子上，胳膊被一副巨大的臂铐束缚着，史蒂夫叹了一口气，他很熟悉这种型号的臂铐，很沉，戴着很难受。

“你觉得他进得来吗？”克林特还在盯着门。

“我觉得如果他想进来的话，我们恐怕无能为力。”

“对啊，当然了，你真会安慰人。”克林特挖苦道，他晃晃悠悠地走过去，在记忆中的巴基面前蹲下，仔细观察他的脸，史蒂夫也走了过去，克林特给了他一个担忧的眼神。“他看起来被注射了药物，瞳孔放大了。”

“大概是。”史蒂夫看着巴基那异常安静空洞的模样，咬紧了牙根，“我要宰了所有和九头蛇有关的混蛋。”

“你说过了，”克林特说，“我完全理解。不过眼下我们有更大的麻烦。”

他站起身，两人站成一排，抱着胳膊瞧着那扇通往走廊的门。走廊现在潜伏着两样可能会杀死他们的东西，史蒂夫觉得挨颗子弹总好过掉进黑窟窿里。毕竟，他对吃枪子儿经验十分丰富，而且这些丰富的经验多半还是冬兵给的。

“你觉得他会不会还在那儿？”克林特问。

“我也不清楚。”

“如果他还在，你就得同他再打上一架了。”

史蒂夫点点头，“是的，我知道。”


	6. Chapter 6

“嗯……”克林特抱着胳膊，手指有一下没一下地敲着肘弯，“我觉得咱们应该从这里出去。”

史蒂夫没理他。他也抱着胳膊，但和克林特不同，他没有面向门口，而是侧身站着。他绝对不会把自己的后背留给门外那个凶残的杀手，但也不肯用后脑勺对着门里的这个巴基，这在他看来显得太粗鲁了。没错，巴基只是个记忆中的影像，他根本就意识不到史蒂夫和克林特的存在。但没得说，这就是史蒂夫的铁律。

“就扭一下门把手，”克林特说，“瞧瞧会发生什么。要不你把手伸出去，就算你的手指头被切掉了，它们也会长回来的对不对？”

“我好像解释过很多回了，我是个超级士兵，不是个巫师。”

克林特瞧起来有点迷惑不解，“巫师能重新长出手指头？”

史蒂夫开始磨牙。他只想清静五分钟好好想想，他得继续执行拯救巴基的任务，这意味着必须处理好巴基身上或许不太想要被拯救的部分。消除触发词几乎等同于废除冬兵，史蒂夫不知道当有人突然告诉冬兵他不能再行使自己与生俱来的职责时，他会作何反应，

“哦，真操蛋。”克林特嘀咕着，抬头看向天花板，“娜特！”他大喊，“把我弄出去！娜特！海伦！有人在吗？！”

“老天啊，别在巴基的大脑里咋咋呼呼！”史蒂夫发火了，“有个人在你脑子里转悠就够他妈头疼了，更别提他还成天大呼小叫的！”

“那我们还能怎么办？要么出去赤手空拳地和那个吓死人的冬兵打个照面儿，要么在这里干等着死侍和他的疯子朋友把我们弄出去！”

史蒂夫不能否认选项2听起来很诱人。选项2意味着不用出去浏览那些记忆和幻想，不用面对更多的巴基对他的感情。每次他用眼角余光瞥见记忆中的巴基，总感觉自己脸颊发烫，胃部翻搅。

不过选项2也意味着离开巴基的大脑去面对巴基本人，同他谈论……不管该把这种感情叫做什么，史蒂夫无法表达他有多不想讨论这个。他才刚刚把巴基找回来，巴基也同意留下了，然而现在一切都将改变了。一切都将改变了，这让史蒂夫感到自己又靠近了脑中那个寒冷孤独的地方，让人难以忍受。

他抹了一把脸，打定主意要坚持下去，继续完成任务。无论他和巴基之间会发生什么——不管他是否会再次孤零零的一个人——巴基值得过上自己的生活。

史蒂夫狠狠地咽了一口吐沫。撞上冬兵似乎也不是多吓人的事。

他回头看了一眼身后那个一动不动，戴着镣铐的身影，然后径直走向门口。克林特即刻发出了一声警告，史蒂夫充耳不闻。他觉得这就是山姆说的那种“不必要的莽撞”，但他突然觉得自己一点儿也不在乎了。

他猛地拉开门，门外是空的。

“你这个疯子，”克林特叫道，试着推开他走到楼梯平台上去，“山姆说的一点也没错。”

“你更情愿我先把你扔出去？”史蒂夫左右张望，跟随着克林特缓缓地走进了过道。

“呃，他走了。”克林特多此一举地说明，然后转身盯着史蒂夫，看样子打算说些屁话。“那么，我们来说说刚才看到的？”

哈，屁话果真来了。史蒂夫打算装糊涂，希望能把克林特糊弄过去。“你说的没错，他被注射了药物。”

“不，不是这个，另一间房，223号，有……床的那间。咱们来说说床的事。”

有时巴基的大脑显然是袒护史蒂夫的，因为在他怒气冲冲地顶回去之前，他们听到了一声熟悉而又恐怖的嘎吱声，头上的光线又开始忽明忽暗。史蒂夫大声警告着克林特，朝左跑去，而克林特则奔向了右边，结果他们各站在了罅隙的一侧，那条裂缝少说有20英尺宽，几乎和整条走廊一样长，不加助跑的话根本跳不过去。

当尘埃落定，损毁停止，史蒂夫试着不去想同巴基大脑中这条巨大的狭缝相关联的那一次癫痫发作。

“瞧，这样子，”克林特喊道，“我们怎么办？”

“继续。”史蒂夫说。然后，没错，克林特的外号才是鹰眼，不过史蒂夫从这边能清楚地看到他在翻白眼。“你朝楼梯井那边往后搜索，我来负责这层楼剩下的房间，一个小时后在门厅见。”

“这里感觉不到时间！”

“嗯，那就十个房间之后在门厅见。”史蒂夫更正，“如果碰上了冬兵，跑，别和他硬碰硬。”

“也许这话你该对自己说？你才是唯一一个赤手空拳还试图和他交手的人。”

“我能应付他。”

“队长，”克林特听起来气急败坏，他顿了顿，“拜托？别和他动手，别硬拼。”

史蒂夫对克林特拐弯抹角地暗示他对付不了冬兵感到一丝意外，隐隐有些恼怒。接着他猛然想到克林特并不是个混蛋加杆精，他只不过是在关心自己的队友罢了，这让史蒂夫顿感羞愧。或许他总是拒人于千里之外，但其他复仇者们一直在尝试着表达善意。

“好吧，”他妥协了，“除非到了生死攸关的地步，我不会和他动手。”

“那是当然。”克林特说着吊儿郎当地朝他行了个礼，“十个房间之后见，队长。”

他消失在了走道尽头的转角处，史蒂夫目送着他离开后转身继续搜索。他走进的第一个房间和其他的房间差不多，但在转动门把手之前，他还是费了好一番精力来自我打气，心想房间里可能会是巴基更多的，更多的幻想，这让他感到难受和紧张，同时还有些说不清道不明的东西。

“来吧罗杰斯，”他嘀咕着，“你打败过纳粹，你能对付这个。”

门内展示的是一段巴基和他的几个小队成员一起打篮球的回忆，大概是在他离开美国去打仗之前。史蒂夫松了一大口气，几乎要一屁股坐到地上了。没有搂搂抱抱以及老二的画面出现在眼前，又让他找回了继续搜索的勇气。他又找到了两个巴基跟随107团作战的回忆，一个巴基和他还是小宝宝的妹妹一起玩耍的回忆，还有一个冬兵俯卧在屋顶上，从狙击枪瞄准镜朝外看的回忆，他还伸出手指挠了挠缓缓爬过来的一只野猫。

史蒂夫为此露出了一个微笑。然后发现不知怎地，自己总是在想223号房间。

“巴基对你……不过是一时迷恋而已，”他想，“就是这样，只是一时迷恋。他当时不过是有点反常地喜欢上了你超级士兵的身体罢了。”

他又查看了一个房间，看到巴基穿着冬兵的装束，单手掐着一个人的喉咙。冬兵正在询问某个人的下落，声音时断时续的。他没有得到想要的回答，那人被巴基举到足尖点地，仍然坚持自己不知情，与此同时冬兵用空着的手抽出了一把刀，抵在了对方的胸骨上。史蒂夫对刑讯没有多少兴趣和体验，审问犯人的事他总是交给同伴去处理，因此他转身想走，可恰在此时听见了自己的名字。

“罗杰斯队-队长在纽约。”那个人上气不接下气地说。

巴基龇了呲牙，把刀抵得更紧了些。“我知-知道，”他嘶声说，“九头蛇在计-计-计划什么？”

“活捉他。”那人喘息道，巴基的脸色沉了下来。

噢。史蒂夫想，他知道这个——巴基说过他发现九头蛇要对付史蒂夫，但他从没解释过自己为什么会知道，又是怎么知道的。他看到巴基的脸上出现了某种惊惧的神情——当发现九头蛇意图染指史蒂夫之后，他杀气腾腾的目光变得更加凶残了。

只是一时迷恋，当他离开房间时他这么告诉自己。巴基是有点儿迷上了你。他拷问那个九头蛇，因为他是你的朋友，他想保护你。

老天啊，他真庆幸巴基不在他的脑子里了，这些想法他真的不想叫任何人知道。

他走向了下一个房间，盯着房门看了一分半钟。

然后他转过身，朝来时的路走了回去。那条罅隙已经不见了，因此他直接就走到了223号门口，他伸手去抓门把手，想鼓起勇气再去看一次自己那个不成体统\极具韧性的姿势。他把目光撇向一边，感觉到有什么东西在胸腔里来回拉扯，然后他想也不想就放开了门把，转而走进了222号房。

抱着手臂斜倚在卧室的墙上，他看着自己和巴基懒洋洋地舒展着身体，在被单下彼此靠得更近了些。他看到巴基脸上满足的笑容，听到自己的轻声细语，呼吸喷洒在巴基锁骨间的凹陷里。他看到巴基的手指抚过史蒂夫脖颈上的短发，突然懂得了巴基渴望如此亲近的原因。

“噢，见鬼。”他叹息道，怆然地揉着前额，“这并不是一时迷恋。”

他已经看见了他需要看到的一切。但这并不能解释为什么他最后他在那张该死的床边坐了下来，注视着巴基睫毛翕动的样子，注视着巴基被亲吻时嘴唇弯起的弧度。

被史蒂夫亲吻。被他。是他的嘴唇在触碰巴基的嘴唇，温柔而甜蜜。

他不该看下去了。说真的，这太私密了。

他想躺下去，让巴基像那样抚摸他的头发，真真正正地。

行了，该走了。

他想知道像那样钻进毯子下面，和巴基从头到脚贴在一起的感觉有多好，多温暖。

走吧，就现在。

记起他让克林特继续去搜索巴基的大脑是唯一一件令史蒂夫重新站起来的事。他真搞不懂现在的自己，他不知道自己为什么对所看到的一切那么痴迷。很显然，如果他感到的是病态的好奇——如同某种堕落——那么他该回到那个正在发生性行为的房间去。这愚蠢的屋子愚蠢的卧室和愚蠢的亲吻到底是怎么彻底颠覆了他的认知的？

好吧，也许克林特是对的——这一点他可不会大声承认。也许他忽略了这一切有多基，他不仅仅是惦记巴基这么简单。

一阵陌生的，在接受和抗拒之间摇摆不定的恐慌焦虑之情像尖刺一般翻滚过他的心头，他决定不理会，迟些再去解决他的身份和性向危机。不是因为他吓坏了，而是因为他知道自己必须先完成任务。他为了迟些要面对的危机而心事重重，完全没有注意到冬兵就站在那扇该死的门外面，直到一把刀狠狠地扎进了他反射性抬起挡住面部的手臂里。

“王八蛋！”

冬兵竟然猛地拔出了刀，再次刺向史蒂夫。不叫人不生气才怪呢，史蒂夫觉得自己受够了，一拳打在了冬兵的脸上，面罩脱落了，咔嗒一声掉地。那张巴基的面孔，那双巴基梦想着用来亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇使得他瞬间失神，糟糕的是冬兵借他分神的刹那把刀插进了史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫痛苦地喘息着，攥紧冬兵的手腕阻止他再次抽回刀，刀刃插在肩膀里总比用来刺伤他的内脏要好些。“你个混球。”他咬牙切齿地说着，把冬兵的手腕往回掰。冬兵像野狗一般冲他呲牙，扭动着想挣脱钳制，好再次发动袭击。

“投降，”冬兵低声怒道，“你赢不了我。”

“我他妈才不会，”史蒂夫厉声说着，闪躲，扭动——噢，噢，噢，他妈的噢他的肩膀疼死了——把冬兵的手臂朝身后扭去，试图逼迫他跪下。“见鬼巴基，你在这里真是个大混蛋！”

“我不是巴基。”冬兵怒道，他挣脱了，并且朝史蒂夫的膝盖狠狠踢了一脚。没错，他就是个大混蛋。

“对，巴基才不会这么操蛋！”

冬兵摆出一张不高兴的脸，像是他被冒犯了。他朝史蒂夫挥动手臂，想把他揍个狗啃泥，史蒂夫用前臂堪堪挡了下来。妈的，这简直是华盛顿那一幕的重演，只除了他现在知道自己在和谁打，也没有螺旋运输机和政府机构被炸飞。看来这次最糟的影响就是他们弄在破旧地毯上的大量血迹。

“ты проиграешь.”

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫反击，一拳击中了冬兵的胸骨，对方朝后踉跄着撞上了墙，史蒂夫随即用膝盖重重撞上了冬兵的心口，冬兵的头猛地朝后一仰，在干燥的墙面上留下一个凹坑。“我不懂——什么——俄语！”

“你输定了，”冬兵颇有助益地解释了一遍，猛地朝史蒂夫反扑过来。他使出了一招克林特绝对会大呼扯淡的伎俩，击中了史蒂夫肩膀上被刀扎的地方，然后扭住他的手，把拇指狠狠地抠进了手臂的伤口里。史蒂夫疼得喘不过气，只能勉强挤出一句“狗娘养的”，然后一条金属胳膊勒住了他的脖子。史蒂夫及时地抬起没有被刺伤的手阻止自己的气管被一块金属二头肌压个粉碎，受伤的手则扭住冬兵的手腕试图挣脱，血糊得金属表层到处都是，然而冬兵更加有力，更加占据优势，手臂也没有受伤——

“Оставь его!”

扭打到半途的史蒂夫和冬兵都僵住了。史蒂夫伸长脖子，用力地把迷在眼睛里的血眨掉，然后他看见了巴基大步从走廊里走过来，怪异的表情活像个发现两兄弟在打架的家长。

“放-放开他。”巴基怒气冲冲地又说了一遍，一根手指指着冬兵，冬兵在史蒂夫的万分震惊中乖乖照办了。“退-退后，”巴基严厉地说，“坐下，看在上-上帝的份上，坐下。”

冬兵靠着墙坐下了，抬眼恨恨地盯着巴基，巴基眯起眼，比了个众人常用的‘我会盯着你’的手势，两根手指指指自己的眼睛，然后又指向冬兵，对方阴沉沉地回瞪他。

史蒂夫站直身体，单手压住受伤的肩膀，半张着嘴瞧着巴基。

巴基看看冬兵，又看看史蒂夫，一仰身，做出一个古怪的防御姿态。“怎么？他已-已经在我脑子里呆了70年，你觉得我不-不-不知道怎么应付？”

“你刚刚吩咐冬兵坐下。”

“我就是，冬兵，”巴基说着朝后捋了捋头发，“我是说，呃，他是我-我的一部分。就像那个被冰-冰封的绝望的你也是你的一部分，对吧？他只不过-他-我要做的就是努力控制住他。只要没人对我喊触-触发词我就能办到。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“我想也是。”

“我就知道。”巴基说着走近了几步，“老天啊，我把你揍得可真-真-真狠。”

他小心翼翼地伸手放在史蒂夫的锁骨上，检查那道刀伤。那里现在真的开始疼了，他的身体沉闷而恼怒地低吼着，抽动着，因为还留在皮肉里的刀刃阻止了伤口的自我愈合。史蒂夫疼得嘶嘶吸气，巴基同情地瞅了他一眼，一下子把刀拔了出来。史蒂夫尖叫了一声想推开他，巴基对此翻了个白眼，脱下自己的衬衫团成一团，紧压在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“你这混蛋。”

“别这么孩-孩-孩子气。”

“你们两个都是混蛋。”

“是啊是啊，想-想知道他是从哪儿学来的？”巴基说，“血清增强了所有方面还记得吗？包括你那蠢-蠢毙了的‘来和我打’的做派，他有刀，史蒂夫，你是怎么想的？”

“他先动手的！”史蒂夫犟嘴，然后扭头去瞪冬兵，“他就直挺挺地站在那儿，我刚好从——”

他一下子住了口，因为不想接着说出“从那个咱俩一起有幢带白色尖顶栅栏房子的记忆里走出来，你和我在床上抱做一团，因为你梦想着我们相爱。”一旦他们谈及这个，所有的一切就都要改变了。

巴基没有留意。他只是让史蒂夫拿着那件团在一起的衬衫，然后开始查看他手臂上的刀伤，同情地吸着气。“他，他有点像野狗，”他沉思道，“能感知恐惧。”

史蒂夫来回看着巴基和冬兵，“但……他就是你。”

“对，我学会了适应，”他耸耸肩，回头看着门，“你看到了些事，一些，一些吓到你的事，哈？”

史蒂夫无法对巴基撒谎，他不能，哪怕他很想。“唔……”

“这可-可-可能就是他突然出现的原因，”巴基说，“我说过了，我们能感知到恐惧。”

“那个，”史蒂夫说，巴基离他很近，两只手还捧着他受伤的胳膊。“我想我找到了你不想让我用来评判你的事。”

巴基僵住了，脸色苍白。在他们身后，冬兵动了动，把脑袋从胳膊上抬了起来。“别，”史蒂夫对他挥了一下手，“别动。”冬兵不高兴地瞪了他一眼，然后看向巴基，像是在说：瞧瞧他有多害怕。这就是我想行动的原因，而你不让我采取行动，你这王八蛋。

“巴克。”史蒂夫无助地说。

巴基用力咽了一下吐沫，没有看史蒂夫的眼睛。“我从来-从来没想过要说出来，”他说，“我知道-我知道你不-不必满足我想要的，但是……我、我、我觉得我可以把对你的感觉用到好-好的方面，我不能开-开诚布公地爱你，但我可以把它偷偷留在心里，就只要-我就只要-我就只要跟随你，保-保护你，还有照看你。”巴基恼怒地说道，模样柔软，悲伤，隐忍，“我想我可以这样爱你而你不-不必知道。”

史蒂夫感到自己的眼睛湿润了。他这一生已经见识过许多事，许多许多可怕的事，而好事却是少之又少，美妙的事更是凤毛麟角。然而他想，巴基结巴而又断续地说出的这段话，是他听过的最纯粹，美好至极的事。就连冬兵都不那么满身愤恨了，当他看着巴基吃力地表明心意的时候。

他朝巴基抬起胳膊，把他拉进怀抱里，他想用两只手拥抱巴基，但受伤的那只胳膊正火烧火燎地疼。他的鼻子埋进了巴基耳畔的头发里，喉咙发紧，一阵阵地哽咽。巴基仍然紧张无比，像是随时会裂成两半。

“巴克，”他说，“你知道我也是一样的，我黏定你了，直到世界末日，伙计。”

巴基抬手压在史蒂夫的胸骨上，把他推了回去，他的眼睛红了。“不-不-不是一样的。”

我觉得也许是的。史蒂夫想说。也许他应该说出来。“我无时无刻不在想念你，”他说，“自打我醒来之后。我就是……没什么和从前一样了。”

“我知道没-没-没什么是一样的，但这事儿不同。”巴基说。他叹了口气，看看冬兵，对方仍然顺从地靠墙坐着，来回瞧着他们两个，似乎不怎么感兴趣的样子。“来吧，我们最好离开这儿。”

史蒂夫伸手抓住巴基的手腕，“巴克，我不想让这改变什么——”

“不会的，”巴基还是没有看他，“绝-绝不会，对不对？你，”他对着冬兵说道，“你会守规矩吧？”

“巴克——”

“我找到了——见鬼！”克林特又冒了出来，吓了所有人一大跳。史蒂夫猛地转过身，巴基举起拳头就要挥出去，而冬兵已经朝巴基从史蒂夫肩膀上拔出的那把刀扑了过去。

“克林特，冷静点。巴基，放松。你，坐下。”史蒂夫用一个让人不敢有异议的眼神把他们三个人钉在了原地，他又重新开始指挥大局，因为没人想干这活儿。

“那是冬兵，手里还握着把刀！”

“没错，但是他听巴基的话。”

“也听你的，显然。”

“没错，他是-他是我的一部分，我听史蒂夫的，他自然也-也一样。“巴基有点厌倦地解释道。

“啥？你可从来不听我的。“

“我听，我只不过喜欢跟你捣-捣蛋。“

“通过和我唱反调的方式。“

“只有-只有在你又犯傻的时候——“

史蒂夫打算回嘴，但话出口之前，巴基消失了。见鬼，史蒂夫恨死了不能争辩到底，而巴基不公平地享有特权，鉴于他能说消失就消失在空气里。

“嘿如果你俩能停止打情骂俏十秒钟，“克林特大声说道，在他身后，冬兵发出了一声可能是奚落也可能是被逗乐了的鼻息，”我就能让你们两个都知道，我找到触发词了。”

“什么？！”史蒂夫嚷，随即飞快地转身查看冬兵的反应。当提及触发词这三个字时对方没有做出什么骇人的举动，反应是正面的。他又转身朝向克林特，“怎么不早说？”

“我想来着，然后我发现你有人作伴了，再然后你俩就开始像老夫老妻一样拌起嘴来！”

史蒂夫的头隐隐作痛。他已经被扎了两刀，还挨了无数拳，都懒得去数，然后现在他和巴基——得了，他们和过去再也不一样了。今天真是狗屎透顶。按照被德国大炮打中，开飞机坠毁在北极和被冰冻了70年来分级，今天可以结结实实地打个8分。

“行吧，” 他说，努力把‘坐下来痛哭一场’压到日程表的最后一项，“士兵，”他喊道，等着冬兵看向他的眼睛。深吸了一口气，史蒂夫抱着赌一赌的念头开口，“我们接下来要去清除触发词，这样就没人能强迫你去做任何事了，好吗？”

气氛缄默了片刻，史蒂夫胡思乱想着：他会发现这基本是等同于废除他，他要扑上来勒死我了。然而冬兵只是简短地一点头，“да。好。”

史蒂夫也对他点点头。呃，如果冬兵在任何时候决定反对，他会应付的。反正一天被扎三刀和被扎两刀大概也没什么两样。他能快速回血，没问题的。

“很好。克林特，带路吧。士兵——跟着我，但这次别拿刀刺任何人了，明白吗？”

*******

巴基双手抱头坐着，感觉太阳穴后面在持续地抽痛，就像一次永远不会爆发的偏头痛，它的下颚含着巴基的脑袋，缓慢而又坚定地咬下。他在史蒂夫的房间里，坐在沙发上，托尼•史塔克不久前才露过面，来询问他为什么没有继续坐在史蒂夫身边。巴基用他的金属手掌按在托尼的脸上，把他推出了门外当做是回答。从那之后他就一个人了。

他想喝上一杯，他想闷头大睡，他想……他也不知道。事已至此，逃走似乎是个真正的可选项，但他又承认这没什么帮助，鉴于史蒂夫和他绑在了一块儿。当然还有鹰眼，不过鹰眼又不是巴基暗恋着的那个人。那份秘密的爱不再是秘密了——更多的是尴尬和无望。

把注意力集中在脑中的压迫感上很难，他的两个眼球就像被扎穿了一般疼，他又试了一次，想看看史蒂夫能不能听到他的想法，“史蒂夫？”

没有回应。或许是因为他不能正确地同自己大脑中的闯入者们交流，又或者是史蒂夫不想再和他有什么瓜葛了。

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫。”他重重地吞咽了一下，感觉自己声音粗哑。“史蒂夫，求-求你别恨我。”

没有回应。

他用手背抹了抹脸，下定决心，站起来去找死侍。对方坐在克林特床边，织一件成人尺寸的连体衣，似乎是……亮紫色的。巴基走进去时他抬头看了看，用一个浮夸的动作把他的针线活放在了克林特的膝盖上。

“咋地啦，小毛莨？”他说，“你看上去很难过，是因为几十年的折磨谋杀还是别的什么事？”（【译注】毛莨，一种开小黄花的植物，茎上有毛绒绒的软毛。）

“别的事。”巴基咕哝着，“带上你的朋友，我们得把史蒂夫和巴-巴顿从我脑袋里弄出来。”

“他们已经擦掉触发词了？”死侍问道，然后他朝克林特趴着的身体扬了扬下巴，又说，“她是这么说的。”

“没有，但是时候了，”巴基说，“里面很危-危险。”

“我觉着在这个阴沉，幽怨的外表下有个更复杂的原因，”死侍说，“不过我全心全意尊重你的选择。如果你想把那两个性感小伙弄出你的脑子，咱们就照办。”

“我们不能再让他们冒险了，”巴基说，“不能为了我这么干。”

死侍点头。“眼下肯定就是这个故事里咱们产生了一大堆误会的章节，我们已经准备好了，推文话题# 彼此折磨，彼此思念。”

他高举起胳膊准备击掌，巴基只是瞪着他。

“不要？好吧，不要。那么来吧，兔巴基。让我们给你涂点烧烤油，再放平。我就是打个比方，当然了。别那么忧心忡忡地看着我。坐下，我会去把巫师先生请过来，然后咱们就把队长和那个感性的弓箭手弄回他们身体里去，快到你都来不及说出‘倒数第二章’。”

*******

史蒂夫、克林特和冬兵在路上花了好一段时间，究其原因，主要是克林特想带路，又不愿意冬兵走在他身后，经过一番讨价还价，还有几个不容置喙的命令——既是给克林特也是给冬兵的——史蒂夫发现自己走在了队伍的中央：冬兵领头，而克林特则从屁股后面发出指令。一行人最后来到了地下室，从通风口爬进了某个地下服务区。墙的边缘密布着管道和电线，而中间的混凝土墙壁上覆盖着西里尔字母。

“哇哦，”史蒂夫惊叹，然后冬兵从通风口爬了出来，史蒂夫冲过去一把揽住他的脑袋，用手掌盖住了他的眼睛。“停，”他命令道，“别动，你不能看这个，这会触发你，安静。”

冬兵停止了反抗，举起双手，“протокол неясен. Готовы к заказам.”

“说英语。”

“任务不明。等待指令。”

“闭上眼睛，用你的手盖住，就是这样。”史蒂夫说，指引着冬兵安静地站着，双手遮眼。看到他这么听话的样子倒叫人有些不安，但史蒂夫想这总比他的其他样子好。“克林特，不许大声读出任何单词。”

“我又不是白痴，”克林特说，“再说了，我不懂俄语。”

“你爱上了娜特，你当然懂俄语，”史蒂夫说罢静待克林特一连串意料之中的反应：气愤——否认——内疚——好吧被你逮到了。

“你怎么敢，我生气了。”克林特指着史蒂夫，“我从没——我甚至不明白爱情——我怎么知道你没有爱上娜特，嗯？或者想过这方面的可能性？你不过是完全沉迷其中了，好好想想，找个伴。”

史蒂夫挑起半边眉毛。

克林特像个炮仗似的炸完了之后，挥了两下手臂，说道，“好吧，你赢了，我懂俄语。”他气冲冲地盯着墙上的单词，“它们完全没有意义，很随机。就像有人把俄语字母表随便扔到了墙上。”

“这就是关键。”史蒂夫说，“他们不想让日常的谈话引爆这家伙。”

“说起引爆，他会同意我们清除这些吗？”

“希望如此。”史蒂夫看向冬兵，心生一阵怜悯。“只有一种方法可以证明。”

他走近墙壁，仔细端详着那些字母，瞧起来是一层又一层地涂上去的。史蒂夫迟疑地用指甲在上面刮了刮，油漆脱落成了小块的碎屑。

“克林特，把他的刀给我。你也找点可以把这些混账玩意儿刮掉的东西。”

他伸手去拿刀，但还没来得及碰到，眼前就闪过了一阵白光，然后是疼痛，一切归于黑暗。


	7. Chapter 7

克林特倒抽了一口凉气惊醒过来，他语无伦次，气喘吁吁，胡乱划拉着两条手臂，同时也不知道自己身在何时何处，找不着北，搞不清到底该死的发生了什么。

“他醒了！”

“克林特醒了，克林特回来了。”

“生命体征良好。”

“他的大脑没问题吧？”

“克林特，能听到我说话吗？”

“快来人拿片意大利香肠在他鼻子下面扇扇。”

他尝试让自己的四肢乖乖合作，然后抬起了一只手，那只手被几根手指抓住了，令他宽慰得几乎融化，他怎么会认不出这些手指呢？老天啊，这些手指治愈了他，带给他安全感，曾无数次地触碰过他的肘窝。

“娜特，”克林特有气无力地说，“是你跑进了巴恩斯脑子还是我回来了？”

他听到一声温和的笑声。接着，屋子的某处传来一声大叫，围在他身边的那些人急急忙忙地全都移开了。

“怎么了？”

“嘘，”娜塔莎说，“史蒂夫醒了，他们在查看他的情况。”

“给他检查一下。”克林特想睁开眼睛，但光线似乎和他的视网膜有仇，他只好又闭上了眼。“他被刺伤了，给他检查一下。”

“他没事，生理上来说没事。在那头发生的事不会影响到这边的他。”

克林特试着坐起来，然后感到呕吐感贯穿了他的整个身体。老天，难怪史蒂夫上次醒来吐了他一脚。克林特真的不想吐出来因为a）他讨厌表现得病恹恹的b）如果他没吐就表示他比队长更牛掰。

“идиот,”娜塔莎严肃地说，虽然克林特声称自己不懂俄语，他还是要打心眼里表示自己从来没有因为被叫做白痴而如此幸福过。“别再惹麻烦了，”娜塔莎说，然后一对嘴唇温柔地压在了克林特的前额上，他情不自禁地惊呼了一声，含义大致为‘哦天啊娜塔莎我爱你我觉得我快自燃了，’因为接下来他就感觉到自己的嘴唇被亲了一下。嘴，唇。

“我这是快死了吗？”他脱口问道，“你给我一个怜悯之吻因为巴恩斯的大脑把我搞坏了，我快死了。”

她温柔地笑了。“你不会死的，你很勇敢，我真为你骄傲，我猜你给史蒂夫帮了大忙？”

“当然啦，”他说。回答正确，她又一次吻了他，跟着扶住他的肩膀拉着他坐了起来，就像克林特是个娇弱的俄罗斯摔跤手。唔，此刻他头晕得厉害，实在表现不出街头运动风啦。一杯水放进了他的手里，他畏畏缩缩地喝了几口，然后就被隔壁房间传来的那一声令人毛骨悚然的怒吼给吓得呛到了。

他和娜塔莎对视了一眼，更多的惊呼响起，还掺杂着玻璃破碎的声音，他俩一起朝门口冲去，克林特从床上跳下来，双脚着地时还有些踉跄。

隔壁的诊疗室乱作一团。床铺被推到一边，撞碎了玻璃墙面，治疗设备摔了满地，塑料椅子嵌进了天花板的瓷砖里。托尼，布鲁斯，罗迪和山姆正齐心协力地阻止史蒂夫把死侍徒手勒死。他们几个没有多少胜算。

“史蒂夫！”娜塔莎冲过去，努力想把他的手指从死侍的喉咙上掰开。

“我们还没能完成！”史蒂夫咆哮，“我们只差一点就能修复它了！”

克林特依旧死死地抓着门框，觉得脚下的地板在晃动——哦真要命，感觉像是得了脑震荡，在飓风中坐在一条果冻小船里——克林特盘算着去找他的弓箭，再拿上几支镇定剂。他能理解史蒂夫为什么这么生气，但不觉得把死侍的脑袋从他的身体上掐下来就能解决问题。

“嘿，住-住手！”

他差点被一阵风似的冲进屋里的巴基给撞翻。巴基看上去糟透了，汗津津的，脸色苍白，衣服凌乱，但显然还有足够的力气把托尼和山姆推开，然后把史蒂夫从死侍身上扯下来。他用金属胳膊环着史蒂夫的腰把他抱了起来，像抱个小孩似的。史蒂夫发出一声愤怒的咆哮，放开了死侍的脖子，抓住巴基的胳膊。巴基把他搬到外面，往地板上一扔，史蒂夫摇晃着双脚找回平衡。

“韦登。”死侍气喘吁吁地用巴掌拍着地板，“韦登，韦登，我的安全词是韦登。”（【译注】此处的韦登大概是指复联1、2的导演乔斯•韦登。）

在门外，史蒂夫一边瞪着巴基一边趔趄地扭身指着死侍。“我们正要清除那些见鬼的触发词，他就把我们拖了出来！”

“对，因-因为是我让他这么做的！”

克林特的下巴掉了下来。“什么？！”

史蒂夫的下巴掉了下来。“什么？！”

“你已经看得够-够多了，”巴基说，“冬兵会对你造成威胁。”

“事实上他在按我说的做！”史蒂夫大吼，“他半点威胁也没有！搞什么，巴基？”

“冬兵会试图杀-杀-杀了你因为你被自己看到的吓得够呛！那些事让你-让你害怕，我不能再让你继续经历那个！”

山姆越过克林特的肩膀看向争吵发生的方向，脸上的表情就像他每次同史蒂夫针锋相对时那样烦恼。“好吧，这事儿有点失控了。”他说。

“我们该去劝劝架。”娜塔莎说。

“您请。”托尼说。

“你们真的想要插一脚？”罗迪说。

“我快紧张死了。”死侍说。

“哦，这下可好。”布鲁斯说着变身成了浩克，这表明了争吵有多让人紧张，而史蒂夫和巴基却浑然不觉，直到浩克笨拙地走过去，把两只绿色的大手塞进他们中间，然后将两个人各拨退了几步。

“小超级士兵别打架，”浩克嘟囔，“浩克不喜欢别人打架。”

“我没有打架，”史蒂夫推挤着浩克紧攥的拳头，眼睛瞪着巴基，“我在告诉这个蠢蛋他把我从脑袋里拖出来有多蠢！”

“你害怕了！”巴基吼回去。

“我没有害怕！”

“冬兵感知到恐惧就会出-出-出现，当你看到我想象我们在-在-在一起之后他跳到了你面前，用脚趾头都能想得到你吓到了——”

“是被那种好的可能性！”史蒂夫喊，巴基猛然停止了怒吼。“巴克，我是因为其中的那种美好的可能性而震惊。就像以前你不得不站在众人面前做了一次有关战争债卷的傻兮兮的演说，就像-就像以前你在绿野仙踪里扮演角色获得了成功。”

似乎连屋子都屏住了它的呼吸。史蒂夫苦闷地瞪着巴基，他推了推浩克的手，浩克怀疑地瞟了他一眼，然后温顺地垂下手朝后退去。史蒂夫看起来忐忑不安，克林特走进门廊里，好心地拍了拍他的肩膀，给予支持，万一史蒂夫要摔倒的时候可以往自己身上靠一靠。

好吧，这种设想只会在他和浩克之间发生了。

史蒂夫带着他重新获得的自由朝巴基走过去。伸出双手握住了巴基的手，两个拇指温柔地同时摩挲着对方血肉和金属的皮肤。“我试过告诉你我也是相同的感觉，巴克，但我就是说不出口。你知道我是怎样的，每当提及感情的时候。”

“你总-总是难以，难以启齿。”巴基直截了当地说，史蒂夫几乎笑出了声。上帝啊，这是克林特见过的队长最放开自我的时刻，就像巴恩斯拿了个胡桃钳撬开了他——哇哦，还是不要想胡桃钳的事为妙，考虑到他在巴恩斯脑子里看到的那一幕。

“我总是难以启齿。”史蒂夫重复他的话，苦闷地认同，他眼下的表现也已经充分地证明了这一点。“除非我必须克服它，然后同你谈谈我的感觉。我是说，同你谈谈我对你的感觉。”

“你是说-说-说……你有-你有感觉……对我？”巴基瞧起来根本不敢相信，“那为什么我在你脑子里的时候什么都没看到？”

史蒂夫耸肩，脸颊微微红了。“这是个新进展。在我真真切切地看见之前，我从来没往那个方向想过。我觉得我大概一直就有些感觉，只是没像你那么早意识到。”

“你在说什么呀，”巴基放轻了声音，“你最-最-最，操，你最好别开玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑。”史蒂夫把他拉了过去，两人的鼻子几乎碰到了一起，“我是说，我的感觉和你是一样的。”

“但是你梦-梦想着娶卡特。”

“是的，我曾经。”史蒂夫垂下视线，悲伤地撇了撇嘴，“但那都过去了，不会再重来。也许我应该……想想眼前人。或许我该跟你学学。”

克林特的眼睛越瞪越大，他回头看看娜特，山姆，托尼，罗迪还有死侍，他们全都一窝蜂地挤到走廊上来了，热切地观察着。娜特一手捂着托尼的嘴一手捂着死侍的嘴，想必是不让他们坏了气氛。好吧，看来没人错过这一切有多基了，而他们见到的还不及克林特所见的一半。

“你没有害-害怕？”巴基问，他的目光同史蒂夫轻触，额头上蹙起了几条担忧的褶皱。“没有-没有被吓坏？我想当你发-发现这一切的时候肯定是要恨-恨我的，但是你太他妈固执了，如果我不让你到我脑袋里试-试一下你肯定不会罢-罢-罢，操，你肯定不会罢休。”

“或许我是有点儿被吓到了，”史蒂夫前倚得更近了些，两个人的鼻子终于碰上了，他像完全沉迷，彻底被吸引了，“我想我被吓到了，一切都改变了，让我手足无措。”

“改变也可以是好事。”巴基举起颤抖的手轻轻推开史蒂夫的额头，“史蒂维，如果你在逗我玩——”

史蒂夫吻了他。一屋子的人全都听到了巴基震惊的抽气声，全都看到了他抬手握住了史蒂夫的手肘。

手肘！克林特愉快地想。真是浪漫得一塌糊涂。

响亮的鼓掌声让两人吓了一小跳，他们红着脸分开了。是死侍。“推文标签#速战速决，”他还在继续拍手，“让咱们为打脸好莱坞异性恋正统主义高呼万岁，伙计们。”

史蒂夫瞧上去头疼不已。“拜托谁让他闭嘴，”他说着把巴基拉进了怀抱里，一手环着他的腰，另一只手搂着他的背，把两人的脑袋靠在一起，长舒了一口气，像是第一次真正放松了下来——嗯，这个世纪以来第一次。他们站在那里，旁若无人，仿佛30秒钟之前他们没有对彼此大吼大叫，仿佛根本不存在尚未解决的触发词问题。克林特本该嫉妒的，不过娜塔莎已经亲过他了，此刻他完全可谓超级人生赢家。

说到娜特，他看到她注视着史蒂夫和巴基，脸上挂着一个小小的愉悦的微笑。托尼转身走开，眉毛像字面所说的那样扬到了发际线上，嘴里嘀咕着拳打脚踢动刀子可真是表达感情的怪方法，罗迪憋着笑拍了拍他的肩膀。山姆翻了个白眼开始收拾治疗室，跳起身试着去够还嵌在天花板里的那张椅子的腿。

“浩克喜欢美满结局。”浩克听起来很开心。

“还不算是美满结局，哥们儿，”克林特拍了一下他的二头肌，“不过咱们会让它是的。”

*******

史蒂夫靠在沙发上，一只手温柔地轻抚着巴基的头发，另一只手在手机上点来点去，搜索着Youtube上他还没有看过的‘优雅猫’视频。巴基伸展着四肢趴在他的大腿上，像是‘凶恶猫’本尊，小声地打着鼾。哪怕巴基汗津津的，重得要命，他的金属胳膊还硌到了史蒂夫的肋骨，史蒂夫也不想变换姿势。

敲门声响起，史蒂夫懒得搭理。他只要和巴基一起，坐在这儿就完全心满意足了——

他的门咔嗒一声，开了，因为没有因为。

托尼，罗迪和山姆毫不歉疚，大摇大摆地走了进来。史蒂夫眯眼看着山姆。

“我还指望你不一样。”

“别摆出那张失望脸，”山姆恳求，“伙计，真够无情的。”

“你活该。”

“嘿，不请自入的是托尼。”

“你和他蛇鼠一窝。克林特去哪儿了？我新晋的最佳好友。”

“我才是你最-最好的朋友。”巴基眼也不睁地说，“快把-把那话收回去。”

“你的口水流得我满T恤都是，”史蒂夫指出，“你真是可恶。”

“呃，队长交友广阔行了吧，咱们能不能先解决当务之急。”罗迪说。史蒂夫正纠结于‘交友广阔’的表述，险些没留意到后面那半句包含不祥意味的话。

“当务之急？”

“海伦想用摇篮为巴恩斯修复引起癫痫的脑损伤，但她希望巴恩斯来决定是否现在就进行，还是先移除触发词。”

巴基睁开一只眼。“在你们把人送进我脑-脑-脑袋里之前，先给我来点止痛-痛药。”

托尼转悠着在史蒂夫的扶手椅上坐了下来，一副主人派头。好吧，逻辑意义上的主人家，鉴于物理意义上他就是这座大厦的主人。他翘起一条腿，脚踝放在膝盖上，牛仔裤朝上缩去露出了浅紫色的鹰眼袜。他四下张望，手指敲着椅子扶手，情愿装出一副对史蒂夫缺乏装潢设计的屋子感兴趣的样子，也不愿正眼看着他和巴基。“那么。尽管大伙儿都对巴恩斯大脑里的状态疯狂地好奇，但我们都不想侵犯他的隐私。”

史蒂夫扭头瞪着托尼。“你差不多每天都擅自闯进我的屋子，突然间你担忧起隐私问题来了？”

巴基哼了一声，一只手扶着史蒂夫的胸膛坐了起来，真是令人分神的手。史蒂夫看着他，心想自己要怎么才能不晃神去想那对嘴唇的触感。

“问题不在于隐-隐私，而是-是冬兵仍然是我的一部-部分，除了史蒂夫，他不会听任何人的。”他说着扭头看向史蒂夫。哦，他的眼睛那么蓝，史蒂夫想画下它们，接着为自己的想法而感到惊讶。“所以必须是-是-是你，亲爱的。”

“亲爱的？”托尼怀疑地重复，“冬兵刚刚管队长叫亲爱的？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“罗迪？”

“行，收到。”罗迪把托尼从椅子上拽了起来，掉了个个儿，推着他离开了房间，“来吧托托，省得你被盾牌砸了脑袋。”

“他才不会，我是他最好的朋友，他不会砸我脑袋。”

“我真不想扫你的兴，不过你似乎排在名单的第五位。”

“如果你别再每天闯进我的屋子，排名还会更高点。”当他们消失在走廊里时史蒂夫喊道，“山姆，给我们一分钟成吗？”

“当然。”山姆说，“不过一分钟就是一分钟。我们把克林特独自一个人留给死侍太久了，鬼知道发生了什么。”

“收到。”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你山姆。”

“60秒，”山姆边说边朝门口走去，“记得要做保护措施！”

史蒂夫感到自己的脸颊烧了起来，伸手拽过一只靠枕，把它砸向山姆正在撤退的屁股，山姆只是大笑着，把门在身后砰地关上了。

“你的朋-朋友都是混蛋。”

“你是我最好的朋友，那你又如何呢？”

“我是你的男-男-男朋友，我例外。”

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子，抬起手臂让巴基重重地靠回他身上，扭来扭去找舒服的姿势。“男朋友？听起来不会有点儿幼稚吗？”

“那你更愿意怎么称呼我？你恒久的男票？情夫？刺客配偶？辣手甜心？”

“男朋友就好，”史蒂夫说，“你真可恨。”

巴基咧嘴笑了，紧接着他就猛地抽搐起来，眼睛朝后翻去，史蒂夫急忙抓住他的肩膀，但巴基只瘫软了一秒钟，又重新挺直了身体。

“你记得什么？”

巴基四下看看。“你的笨蛋朋-朋-朋友们闯进房间？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“你得决定先使用摇篮还是先移除触发词。”

“唔，”巴基试图躲进史蒂夫的腋下，“你来决定。”

“不，”史蒂夫的态度很坚决，“巴克，你决定。”

“我不能自己做医-医-医疗决定，我有，我有脑损伤。”

史蒂夫捶了他一下，“你这可怕的家伙，”他一本正经地说，“就因为我是你的男朋友，并不表示我要替你做所有决定。”

巴基把脑袋朝后一仰，像是只好奇心旺盛的猫鼬，他的头发乱糟糟的，“男朋友？我喜欢这说法。咱俩的关系定了，伙计？”（【译注】猫鼬，丁满。）

“我想是的，”史蒂夫说，“如果你保证什么地方都不去的话。”

巴基又重新舒舒服服地靠回了他身上，用脸颊蹭他的胸口。“我不会丢下你了宝贝，你绝不会再孤单一人，我和你的笨蛋朋友们都不会让这发生。”

史蒂夫感到自己的五脏六腑揪成了一团，这是种温暖的感觉。“好吧哥们儿，现在打起精神，摇篮还是触发词，哪个先？”

巴基似乎在努力思考。尽管现在的他和过去相比已经有了许多不同，但那专心致志的神情从他八岁开始就没改变过。这让史蒂夫想钻进他的身体里，突破物质的界限，和他融为一体。

呃，考虑到这些天来发生的事，也许这也不是不可能。

“如果-如果先-先-先使用摇篮修复我的大脑，等我们再回-回去的时候，你觉得那些该死的裂缝会少一些吗？”

史蒂夫若有所思地哼了一声。“理论上是的。”

“要知道理论需要验证，”巴基说，“让咱们、让咱们在我身上搞点科学研究。”

史蒂夫飞快的扭头看了一眼门口，以防托尼听到，把这当做一种邀请。而巴基则很有胆识地坐了起来，做出一副他要去做点其他事，而不是一整天蜷在史蒂夫身上的样子。

“巴克，”史蒂夫有些不知所措阻止了巴基笨拙地从沙发上爬起来。巴基停住了，膝盖陷在沙发垫子里。他看了看史蒂夫的脸，一下子就明白了。

“我会没事的，这是-是，这是，该死，这是小菜一碟。”

史蒂夫放松了下来。他需要触碰巴基，他把手滑向巴基的腰，“你怎么知道的？我自己都没发觉我在担心。”

巴基勾起一边嘴角，露出一个在史蒂夫眼中十分动人的笑容。“你开玩笑，罗杰斯？”他咧开嘴，用金属指节弹史蒂夫的脑门，这个，哎哟，混球。“我可知道得一清二楚，别忘了，我在-在你脑袋里呆过。”

*******

在治疗程序开始之前，史蒂夫依然有两次喊停的冲动。他有点儿耻于承认自己有那么一会儿打算滥用职权命令整个医疗小队离开现场。托尼试图让他明白这简直不可理喻，史蒂夫则强而有力地表示，他知道这样很荒唐，但他该死的就是控制不住自己。托尼走开了，好一会儿史蒂夫都觉得这是因为自己冲他大喊大叫的缘故，然而二十分钟之后托尼回来了，一手拿着威士忌一手拿着玻璃杯，他让史蒂夫坐在治疗室走廊里的三个塑料椅之一上，把酒瓶子递给他，然后在史蒂夫和他的盾之间坐下，用杯子小口喝着酒。

“这对我没用，”史蒂夫说着凑近瓶口闻了闻，朝后微微一缩。自从那次巴基‘准死亡’而他试图把自己灌到不省人事之后他就再也没沾过威士忌了。

“就把你自己当做是个1950年代的丈夫，”托尼说，“喝点小酒，养家糊口。”

“我错过了50年代，”史蒂夫指出，然而他还是照托尼说的做了。如他所料，威士忌屁用都没有，但同一个朋友坐在一块儿倒是让他有些许宽慰。

四个钟头过去了，布鲁斯带着疲倦的笑容出现在他们面前。史蒂夫跳起来，把空瓶子塞进托尼手里，飞快地冲进了巴基的治疗室，差点把门从铰链上撞了下来，海伦生气地看了他一眼。巴基微笑着，靠着枕头坐在床上。

史蒂夫连滚带爬地跑过去，伸出手。巴基抓住了他的手拉过去，放在唇边笨拙地吻了吻他的指节。“我还-还-还在这儿，”他说，“别用那种眼神盯着我，我哪里都-都不会去。”

“你还是口吃。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基平淡地看了他一眼。“没-没-没所谓。”

“我们认为这是一种焦虑反应，”海伦说，“摇篮无法治好这个。但癫痫不会再发作了。他最新的脑部扫描看起来好多了——损坏的区域像我们计划的那样呈现了再生的迹象。”

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫不肯放开巴基的手，努力用袖子擦了擦眼睛。“我不是说你没有——我只是，我注意到了这个然后我想——我没有认为你不能！或者你应该怎么做，因为你已经尽心尽力了——哦老天，我很抱歉，托尼把我灌醉了。”

“你喝不醉，傻大个。”巴基说，“过来。”然后把他拉过去亲了他，他们的鼻子撞上了。史蒂夫颤声笑了出来，声音断断续续的，然后巴基在自己发觉之前也笑了出来，他们抱着彼此笑个不停，既喜悦又宽慰，疯狂地笑着。

史蒂夫轻声地打了个嗝坐直身体，抬手把巴基汗湿而油腻的头发从前额上拨开。“你确定自己没事了吗？”

“没错。”

“好，”史蒂夫用一根手指抚过巴基的额头，“那咱们把我弄回这里去。”

“他就是这么说的。”一个声音从门那里传来。是死侍，他的面具朝上卷着，露出了下巴上吓人的疤痕和坑洼不平的皮肤。他正在吃一只热狗，嚼得吧嗒吧嗒，芥末酱滴了满地。

“你，你不能在这里吃东西。”海伦听起来很是困惑，居然有人会在诊疗室里这么干。

“哦别担心，作者没时间抱怨这个，”死侍耸耸肩，“就算我在地板上撒尿把你惹得火冒三丈她都会装作什么都没发生的，好让咱们一门心思扑在这个坏小子身上。”

“我需要告诉他别在地板上撒尿吗？”海伦问。

“大概吧，”史蒂夫说，“不过……如果他本人没所谓的话，我有点同意他的话。”

巴基眨眨眼。“你同意？”

死侍呆住了。“你同意？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，“我不在乎现在发生什么，我们还有个任务要完成。我得去找克林特，问问他是否愿意再和我跑一趟。”

“不，”巴基反对，“我不-不-不希望他再进到我的脑袋里。”

“他上次真的帮了我大忙，”史蒂夫说，“克林特是个好人。”

“我知道，”巴基说，“但这不表示我愿意让他完全参与到我的私事里来。”

“我见过的他也见过了。”

“史蒂夫，听着，我说不。”

“你甚至不考虑一下？”

巴基看向海伦，“你能让他稍微镇静点儿吗？有没有-有没有什么对超级士兵管用的阿普唑仑之类的？”

海伦已经忙着在看巴基的脑部扫描图像了，因此她回答得有些心不在焉的，“罗杰斯队长的性格缺点没有办法通过我现在掌握的药物或者化学手段来修正。”

蹙额的表情又重新爬上了史蒂夫的脸庞。“缺点？”

“对，你的顽固可没你自己想的那么讨人喜欢，”巴基回答，他四下张望了一番，“赵医生，女士，我可以下-下-下床了吗？”

“当然可以，”她说，巴基对她微笑了一下，让史蒂夫想起了他过去看小妞儿的那种目光，就他现在所知的情况来看，史蒂夫怀疑那可能有点假，又或者不是假装的，只是不像史蒂夫当时设想的那般有挑逗意味。

一离开医院，巴基就撤下了彬彬有礼先生人格，他收起微笑，用一脸不爽猫的表情瞪着史蒂夫。“要知道，自打你上次炸-炸了神盾局我开始逃亡以来，还从没沦落到要进医院。”

“是咱们一起炸了神盾局。你想说什么？”

“呆在你身边有损-有损我的健康，”巴基把后面的话咽了回去，大概是因为史蒂夫楞在了原地，十有八九要摆出科米蛙脸了。“哦亲爱的，别-别那副表情，只是个玩笑，过来。”

他一整个地黏到了史蒂夫身上，抱着他的脖子，在他的下巴上蹭来蹭去。史蒂夫发誓，他就是只猫。史蒂夫还有点儿闷闷不乐，他试图把手臂挤进两人的身体之间，好抱起胳膊。换做其他人大概能行，但巴基太壮了，他紧紧搂住了史蒂夫的腰，不让他抱起胳膊。史蒂夫稍微反抗了一下，纯粹是出于个人原则。

现在巴基把史蒂夫的手臂绕到了自己腰上，自己倒是抱起了胳膊，稍微后仰着身体看着史蒂夫。唉，他可真是个混蛋。“你真没-没-没趣。”

“呃，我在冰里呆了七十年，醒过来发现自己的朋友们都死了——”

“我没死。”

“——还有一个朋友奇迹般地活了下来，但试图杀了我，”史蒂夫接着说下去。“我不会用信用卡，不懂潮流，不知道可乐罐上那该死的拉环是怎么回事。巴克，在你回来之前，一切都糟透了。”

巴基把手臂环上史蒂夫的脖子，“一切？你可过上了时髦日子，瞧瞧这地方，而且，而且你还是个超级英雄。”

“好吧，对美国队长来说不错。”史蒂夫用鼻子蹭巴基手臂上的金属页片，只是轻轻的，因为靠巴基的腋窝太近有点儿危险。哪怕史蒂夫把巴基视为1944年以来的最美好之物，他也确实需要洗个澡了。

“噢。”巴基说。

“是的，”史蒂夫说，“噢。”

他们沉默了好一会儿。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基急切地想说点什么，他不安分地在他怀里扭来扭去，咬着嘴唇——

“你不会喝罐装的可乐？”

“我后来自己想明白了。”

“好极了。”

*******

他们选择把公共休息室当做最后一决胜负的地点。史蒂夫认真考虑过自己的房间，然而现在他和巴基是男男朋友了——嗯，他对这个词简直又爱又恨——选在自己的房间感觉太过私密。如果他和巴基要躺在他们自己的床上消磨点时光的话，史蒂夫当然不希望四周围着复仇者们和死侍。

所以就沙发吧。他们选择了那个又大又丑的转角沙发，以适当的角度躺下，让脑袋刚好在转角处碰在一起。剩下的复仇者们——克林特不在内，那个鲜少表现出自我保护意识的家伙说他已经干够了疯狂的事儿，打算去一连睡它个四天——全都站在早餐吧台后面，仿佛它可以保护他们免于受任何失控的魔法力量伤害似的。

“你在那边还好吗，队长？”

“真不敢相信咱们又这么干了。”

“他的盾在哪儿，我感觉应该把它拿到这里来。”

“二十块赌他醒来的时候一定会吐。”

“二十块赌巴恩斯会再次试图杀死他。”

“不帮忙就出去。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，小剧场的楼座听话地安静了下来，唯一的声音是死侍在大嚼特嚼爆米花，把碎片弄得整个吧台都是。史蒂夫把手往后伸去，摸索着按在巴基的肩膀上，“我知道你不会试图杀死我。”

“我只-只想尽-尽快解决这事。”巴基小声抱怨道，不过他也伸出手握住了史蒂夫的手，金属手指抓得紧紧的。

“我猜你们不打算听副作用是什么？”

“不。”

“没兴趣。”

“好吧。”巫师说，然后是一道刺眼的白光，疼痛，接着便是虚无。

*******

史蒂夫龇牙咧嘴地揉着后脑勺坐起来，睁开眼，随即就噎住了。“上帝保佑赵海伦，”他小声说道，满怀敬意地张大了眼睛。这里绝对是巴基的大脑——他又回到了那所破旧公寓的大厅里——不同的是这次四周的一切一点儿也不像从前那样可怕了。地板上的大洞消失了，窗户不再用木板钉上，只是变暗了。画端正地挂在墙上，那该死的墙壁和地毯也变得干干净净的。当然，这还是同一间公寓楼，没有变成五星级酒店，但它现在看起来确实能住人了，而不是一幢危房。

史蒂夫因为全然的安心而落泪。反正在这里也没人会看见，所以他也不必试图把眼泪归咎于扬起的灰尘或者是清洗薄地毯专用的清洁剂。

“你哭-哭个啥，大笨蛋？”

他急急忙忙地爬起来，真的是把自己朝巴基扔了过去，后者愤愤不平地喊出了声，他这才发觉自己以一个情绪激动的超级战士的全部力量砸到了巴基身上。

“史蒂夫，你真他妈重得要死。”巴基抱怨道，不过他依然用自己血肉的那只手抚摸着史蒂夫的后脑勺，金属手臂紧楼着史蒂夫的腰，所以史蒂夫倾向于认为他并不介意。“噢，”巴基环顾四周，“我还有-有点希望我们完成了治疗之后这里能像丽兹酒店呢。”

“她没法彻底给你重造一个大脑，”史蒂夫说，“只是把你原来的那个整理干净，你尽管抱怨，它看起来很不错。”

“但一点儿也不像中央车站。”巴基嘀咕着放开了他。“得啦，那些天杀的触-触发词在哪儿？”

“地下室，”史蒂夫说，“希望冬兵没靠近它。”

“他把你看做管理员，你知道的。”

史蒂夫有些不安，他不确定自己对此有何感受。“我只是担心他意识到自己将要被废除时会有什么反应。”

巴基的笑容淡了下去。“嗯，”他说，但接下来就再也没有开口了。

山姆或许会知道此刻该做些什么，或说些什么有帮助的话。但山姆是个人形天才，而史蒂夫则是感情发育不良的火车残骸，因此他所能做的只是继续执行任务。他迈开腿，巴基跟在他身后。

他们停在了能让他们爬到触发词所在那头的通风口外面。老天，上次有克林特在这儿可真走运，史蒂夫想不出还有谁能瞄见一个通风口并把它考虑作一个逻辑上的搜索点，尤其是在还有许多门和窗必须核查的情况下。或许他该要求多和克林特一起出几次任务，大概能学上一两样东西。

“准备好了？”他问巴基。

“不，”巴基说，“或者我们该-该随它去。”

“巴克，”史蒂夫劝说，“你应该这么做，一旦我们成功了你就可以掌控自己了，完完全全地掌控。”

“听起来没，没，没你觉得-得的那么让人安慰。”

“听着，我们并不是要去除你的一部分，”史蒂夫说，“只是确定……确定没人能利用它。”

巴基盯着他，然后这一次换史蒂夫差点被超级士兵的怀抱给撞翻。巴基拥抱的力量几乎让他们跌倒在地，他笨拙地亲上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“哇哦，这是为了什么？”

“我以为你是想完全清-清-清除我的那个部-部分，”巴基说，“让我变回过去的我。”

“我已经独自一个人在这个沉闷无聊的新世纪活了太长时间，知道没什么是可以回去的，”史蒂夫伸出两只手把巴基的头发拢到脑后去，“如果有人愿意照看我的后背，那么我很高兴这是一个懂得在极端偏见下如何行动的人，别告诉别人我说过这话。”

巴基咧嘴坏笑，“我会的。我来操心那些不光彩的狗屁，你来保持白璧无瑕的名声。”

“美国队长的名声。”史蒂夫纠正，说完他放开了巴基，“来吧，让我们搞定它，我离开身体的时间越长，那些家伙就越可能给我搞出乱子来。”

他猫着腰正打算爬进通风口，然而巴基抓住了他的手腕，“你并不-不-不是真的觉得他们会给你捣乱，对吧？”他问，“史蒂夫，当你在我的脑袋里时他们很担心你，连史塔克都是。”

史蒂夫张嘴就要反驳，但巴基严厉地把他的话压了下去，“我真不敢相信七十年过去了，我还必须得让你明白，是的这些人是你的朋友，你他妈总-总-总是这么防备过度。”

史蒂夫苦着脸，他明白巴基的话有道理，“好吧，我们能先解决完你大脑的问题再来说我的问题吗？”

“要治的还挺多。”巴基同意了，然后用肩膀把史蒂夫挤到一边去，爬进了通风口。

*******

史蒂夫察觉自己做好了战斗的准备，就在他笨拙地滑出那个差点卡住他肩膀的通风口时。他感到自己的心跳加快了，全身的感官都变得很警觉。这不是恐惧，是某种肾上腺素引起的反应，某种准备战斗的本能。他记起从前也有过这种感觉，当他踮起脚尖都只有五英寸六英寸高的时候，然而他同血清共存的时间太长了，以至于没能真正地分辨出这一点。天啊，厄斯金博士听到他在这一点上如此自满的话一定会气得发抖的，他是怎么开始想当然地——

巴基滑出了通风口，砰地一声落到地上。史蒂夫不得不停止自我刁难，因为他知道他们离一场潜在的打斗大概只有六英尺远，特别是如果冬兵还在那儿并且读了触发词——

“我勒个去。”巴基说。

“怎么了？！”

“我勒个大去。”巴基又说了一遍。

史蒂夫拼命把自己拽出通风口，跳起来，准备打上一场——

“哦，我勒个去。”史蒂夫重复道，跌跌撞撞地停住。

冬兵就在那儿。盘着腿坐在地上，抬眼平静地看着史蒂夫和巴基，手里握着一把刀。

墙壁光秃秃的。

小片的油漆掉了满地，那些细小的红色碎屑是这里曾经存在过单词的唯一证明。墙上留有几处刮痕，说明在那里的单词是被一丝不苟地刮去的，其他就什么也没有了。

“готов подчиниться（准备服从）。”冬兵对巴基说。

巴基的唇边滑过一丝微笑。“我知道了，伙-伙-伙计。”他说。

冬兵对巴基简短地一点头，又飞快地看了史蒂夫一眼，并没有杀他的意图，然后离开了。他滑进通风口，爬了回去，几乎没有发出一点声音，考虑到他身上的战术装备和武器的数量，这既令人不安又让人印象深刻。

“他对你说了什么？”史蒂夫问。

“不是什么要-要紧的事，”巴基说，但是他微笑了起来，“我-我想你毕竟不是他的管理员。”

“无意冒犯，但这倒是一项我乐意重新指派的职责，”史蒂夫看着墙壁，“我们甚至不必回到这儿来。”

“咱们并不知道他会这么做，”巴基说，然后卷起袖子把手指别进了腰带上的环里。“在他们弄醒我核实情况之前，我们有-我们有一个钟头的时间要打发。”

“在门厅里等着？”

“或者……你可以，你可以给-给，你可以给我看看是什么搞得你差点疯了？”

史蒂夫感到自己脸红了。老天啊，他现在大概全身都红透了，他暗自诅咒自己的爱尔兰习性然后又暗自为了自己不尊重传统而默默向自己的妈妈道歉。他清了清喉咙，鼓起所有的勇气，“223号房。”

巴基的笑容变得很邪恶。“那么来吧，咱们还在等-等-等什么？”

“我会尴尬死的。”史蒂夫大声宣布，与此同时巴基抓住他那该死的腰带拖着他走向通风口。史蒂夫不得不禁止自己去想巴基的手指离他的老二有多近，这简直太疯狂了。

“多艰难的一条路啊,”巴基一本正经地说，“现在行动起来，咱们有一个小时的私人时间，我打算好好利用。”

尽管严格说来史蒂夫才是头儿，因为没有其他人想当头儿，但此刻他所能说的就是，“是的长官。”然后就按照巴基说的办了。

*******

当他们醒来的时候，大伙儿都以一种压制性的方式乌压压地围在四周，弄得史蒂夫的战斗本能发挥了作用，差点一拳打中了托尼的鼻子。不幸的是巴基的战斗本能也发挥了作用并一拳击中了死侍的嘴巴，把对方打得朝后飞过了整个房间。

“我警告过你们了，”山姆说，他坐在吧台边的椅子上，抱着胳膊，看起来很不以为然。

“你本可以制止他们，”史蒂夫推开托尼坐了起来，用手掌摩挲着脑袋。他感觉糟糕极了，就像不小心动一下就会吐出来。有人甚至放了个废纸篓在他膝盖边，可能是预料到了相同的情况。

“别摆出那副失望的表情——喔，哥们儿，史蒂夫，玩儿真的？我要拿个袋子罩住你的脑袋。”

史蒂夫用失望之脸凝视了山姆2.3秒多一点，就把注意力转向了巴基。主要是由于巴基决意爬到史蒂夫膝盖上，就像某种‘膝上豹’，他用双手压住眼睛，抽搐着吞咽了一下，然后微微颤抖着把脸埋进了史蒂夫的胸口。

“好了，该走了。”娜塔莎说，试着知趣地让大伙儿离开，发现这不管用之后，她把手指塞进托尼胳膊底下，把他弄走了。剩下的人则作鸟兽散，显然是怕了娜塔莎的俄罗斯暗杀技之死亡擒拿手。

“巴克，”史蒂夫把鼻子埋在巴基头发里呢喃，“你还好吗？”

“我觉得自己像是被卡车给辗了，”巴基说，“还有我他妈真的爱你。”

“你这么说只是因为在你的想象里我可以把我的脚踝放到脑袋后面去，”史蒂夫开了个蹩脚的玩笑，然后就立即停了下来，因为巴基狠狠地掐了他一把，“噢，噢，快把你那见鬼的铁钳拿开！”

“这真是史上最糟回应，当某人-某人对你表白爱意的的时候。”巴基火冒三丈地回答。

哦天哪。史蒂夫在脑袋里回放了最后那十秒钟的情景，然后，是的，巴基说的一点儿也没错。

（山姆说史蒂夫最大的敌人正是他自己。他稍微有点儿意识到了，这件事就是无法否认的证明，他绝不会忘记这个。他很清楚地知道他搞砸了，他真想发消息给山姆，问问他该怎么办。）

“小伙子们？”

哦谢天谢地。娜塔莎满脸歉意地折回来的时候史蒂夫这么想道，“很抱歉打扰到——”

“不你没-没有。”巴基说。

歉意像被抹布抹掉一样从她脸上消失了，换上了一个‘哎呀被你逮到了’的微笑。她开门见山地开口，语气里的歉疚也不见了，“我们需要核实一下活计是不是干踏实了。”

“行。”巴基依然咄咄逼人地盯着史蒂夫。

“那好，”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫还没来得及让她等一下她便开口了，“Спутник.”

史蒂夫缩了一下，但什么也没发生。没有人失去意识，癫痫发作或者试图用刀捅史蒂夫。事实上，巴基甚至连眼睛也没眨一下。

“现在你可以离开了吗？”他问娜塔莎。

“当然。”她耸耸肩，然后在走开前朝史蒂夫使了个眼色，把他留给巴基处置。

“所以，”他笨嘴拙舌地说，“踏实了。”

“你不-不必也爱我，”巴基回答，然后史蒂夫又缩了一下，就像巴基一拳揍在了他的心坎上，“但是你不能轻视我说的我爱你，这不公平。”

“你说的对，”史蒂夫说，“我能补偿你吗？”

巴基怀疑地看着他，“怎么补偿？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，微笑起来，希望这能表达‘你喜欢我和我的脸所以请不要再生气了’。“把我的脚踝放在脑袋后面？”

尽管史蒂夫见识过巴基作为冬兵的行动模式，但当巴基抓着他的手腕直奔楼上他的私人房间而去时，他发誓他从没见过巴基行动得他妈的这么快。

*******

两个钟头之后，史蒂夫躺在他的床上瞪着天花板，感觉有点像是灵魂出窍。他汗津津的，到处都疼，很不舒服，还有一种介于依然亢奋和过于震惊而一动也动不了的感觉。

“我，”他哑着嗓子，胸口上下起伏着，用手腕抹了抹汗湿的额头，“我实际上只是开玩笑的。”

巴基在他身边躺下，轻轻地咬着史蒂夫的肩膀，“想想我会怎么补偿你。”

“这话不管用。”史蒂夫在巴基亲吻他的锁骨时颤抖着。他的身体在27\97年间遭受了许多，包括重生，枪击，刀刺，冰冻在北极，撞破窗户掉落，被外星人揍，电击，被埋在建筑的废墟下，但直到此刻，他才清楚地感知到了自己的存在。

“你的话才不-不管用。”

“我爱你。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基俯视着他，然后说，“你这么说只不过是因为我努力把你的脚踝放到了你的脑袋后面，”史蒂夫试着用一个枕头闷死他，巴基带着鼻音的坏笑声伴随着两个人的打闹，从‘对天发誓你可真是烦死人了我得让你闭嘴’到‘对天发誓你性感得要命我想没完没了地在你的身上蹭来蹭去。’史蒂夫觉得这实际上或许演变成了巴基向他进一步展示他过去幻想的那些事情，然后传来了一个轻柔的滴滴声，贾维斯开口破坏了此刻的气氛。

“先生想让我告知你，我在这里直接引用他的原话，如果你们两个干了什么下流事，他肯定会毫无羞愧地破门而入。”

“你需要交新朋友了。”巴基叹了口气。

“我就是这么说的！”史蒂夫高呼，然后愤愤不平了四秒钟，坐起来去找衣服。他套上一条运动裤，打算再穿件T恤，巴基想把他的T恤抢过去，但在听到前门的锁被打开时又放弃了。

“你真坏透了。”他对巴基说，后者懒洋洋地靠回床上，一脸悠然自得的样子。

史蒂夫出去面对托尼，在托尼发表言论之前，他宣布，“你只有十秒钟，然后我会按字面意义上的那样把你扔出去。”

“你可不是我的头儿。”

“我不必当你的头儿也可以把你扔出我的公寓。6秒钟。”

“老天，队长，你觉得你现在要是去滚床单会更开心。”

发觉给十秒钟实在是太慷慨了，史蒂夫拎起托尼放在走廊上，然后当他的面关上了门。

又传来了一声滴滴声，史蒂夫本以为自己已经关闭的内部通信系统的屏幕亮了起来，“我要开始在登门拜访的时候穿上盔甲，”托尼的声音从门边的那块面板上传出来，“总之，我们打算试点新玩意儿，我们将举办一个小组晚餐，来促进交流，更好地认识在任务外的彼此。随便吧。这是山姆的主意，所以我们得照办。克林特说要吃披萨。晚上七点整，如果你要加入，拜托拿块布遮遮你的胸肌，我不想这么粗鲁无礼，不过那玩意儿太他妈让人分神了。”

史蒂夫背靠着门笑了起来，真心实意的。“七点整晚餐，”他确认，“如果你在那之前让我自己呆着的话。”

“巴恩斯也在受邀之列，只要他不带武器，”托尼说，“基本上，团队晚餐里不能有胸部和刀子，尽管我不确定罗曼诺夫——”

“回见托尼。”史蒂夫说。他敲了通信设备一拳确保它不能再发出任何噪音，然后便走开了。他发现巴基已经从床上下来了，正光溜溜地站在卧室的门廊那里，姿态放松自在，像是他每天都是这么过的，史蒂夫很快会就适应这成为自己每日生活的一部分。

“你的朋-朋友们坏透了。”巴基说。

“他们还行吧。”

“噢，我懂了，配你正好。”

“小坏蛋。”

“大傻瓜。”

史蒂夫走过去，伸手搂住巴基的腰。“他们现在也是你的朋友了，”他说，“如果你是真心要留下来的话，我觉得复仇者们大概会同意买一送一。”

“你觉得？”巴基哼了一声，“好吧，我猜你活该有这样的朋友。”

“你猜？”

巴基皱起眉毛，“罗杰斯，如果到-到了这时候你还不相信我愿意为了同你在一起而忍受一大堆破事儿的话，那我们就该再把你送回我脑袋里去看看了。”

史蒂夫能做的就是咧嘴笑得像个害了相思病的傻瓜——他就是个害相思病的傻瓜，然后试着把怒容从巴基脸上吻去。

*******

**尾声**

电话打进来的时候史蒂夫•罗杰斯正蜷在床上。他四肢大开地仰躺着，巴基依偎在他身边，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，一条大腿横压着史蒂夫的腿，相当有效地让他动弹不得。当睡眠被粗暴无礼地打断时巴基发出了十分受伤的声音，活像是一只被迫从冬眠中醒来的熊。

“挂掉。”他抗议，还没睡醒的嗓音很沙哑，努力想把自己藏到枕头下面去。

“有可能是要紧事。”史蒂夫在他的小边桌上摸索，拼命去抓手机的同时碰掉了几本书，他的闹钟，还有一支随处乱放的素描铅笔。他够不到手机，而巴基真的是一点忙也不肯帮。实际上，他似乎加重了点力气，或者那就是他自身的体重，死沉死沉地压在史蒂夫身上，让他半寸也移动不了。

“你总有一刻得从我身上下来，克林特和娜塔莎要来吃早餐。”

“邀请朋-朋友在床上共进早餐是可接受的社交礼仪了？”

“你从什么时候在意起社交接受度来了？”

“我以前就会。你知道的，三十年代。”

“我对在床上吃早餐这一项投否决票，主要是因为我没准备好让我的朋友们看到我赤身裸体的样子。”

“一点儿也不好笑。”巴基抱怨，然后电话又响了起来，他再次发出一声悲鸣。

史蒂夫把巴基从身上推到床垫上，然后坐起来好去够手机。是个未知号码，他怀疑地盯着它看了一会儿，最后还是决定接起来。

（山姆说总有一天史蒂夫会认真看待潜在的安全威胁，史蒂夫不喜欢山姆在这件事上的笃定。还有，现在他和巴基住在一起了，这就像7天24小时拥有自己全方位的私人安保。）

“我是罗杰斯。”

“队长！是我，死侍。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛压下一声呻吟，巴基从枕头底下弹起来，气急败坏的样子。他的头发乱得像蓬草而史蒂夫爱他爱得心都疼了，“挂掉，”巴基小声怒吼，“快挂掉，再把电话烧了。”

“嗨，韦德，”史蒂夫说，巴基制造出一个烦不胜烦的声音，然后从床铺里滚了出来，在晃到厨房之前用力拽了一下他的拳击短裤，仿佛它和他有私人过节。史蒂夫看着他，心里泛着一点儿烦恼，一点儿喜爱，还有对他屁股的欣赏之情。他正沉迷于眼前的美景里，险些没听到死侍的下一个荒谬发言。

“只是想询问一下我的复仇者会员卡的最新进度。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，下床把自己套进运动裤里，他把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，捡起一只巴基随手乱扔的袜子。“我告诉过你了，我没法批准你成为复仇者成员。”

“但你是管事儿的。从字面意义上来讲，这一整个荒诞故事的设定之一就是你接受了作为复仇者领袖的身份。这一点挺微妙的，不像友谊还有彼此所属关系这样直接表现在台面上——”

“韦德，”史蒂夫打断了他，“我知道我是管事儿的，我选择不批准你成为复仇者成员。”

“不如我过来一趟咱们当面谈谈，怎么样？”

“只要你踏进我的房子一步，巴基就会拿枪射你。”史蒂夫提醒他，“而且我不明白你为什么一直提出申请，鉴于你完全不打算作为团队的一份子行动，也不听从命令。”

“我想要拓展我的经销范围，还有坐地铁的时候可以得到复仇者折扣。”

“再见，韦德。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说着挂断了电话。他离开了卧室，走向公寓的起居室\厨房\书房\武器库，在温暖的晨光中打着呵欠伸了个懒腰。巴基已经打开了咖啡机，并且破坏了两项公寓协定：桌子上放着一把格洛克，窗台上有一只猫，正在无耻地索要食物。巴基对它总是予取予求因为没什么因为，他叉出了一块儿金枪鱼。

“我想我们已经说好了不在公寓里喂养流浪动物。”史蒂夫把手臂绕到巴基的腰上，下巴抵着他的肩膀。

“严格说来她并不在公寓里。”巴基把叉子放在窗台上好让猫吃完它的早餐，他在史蒂夫的怀抱里转了个身，把一根金属手指压在史蒂夫的嘴唇上坐了个嘘的手势，“在你开口说话之前，我想说枪是以防万一死侍出现。”

“在他真的出现之前我们可以把它锁起来吗？”史蒂夫抵着他的手指说话，“你告诉我不要把工作带回家而现在，你把你的工作用品摆在了桌子上。”

“我的小甜心可不是工作用品，她是生活必须品，”巴基说着弹了一下史蒂夫的鼻子，“有本事咬我啊，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫照办了，巴基气喘吁吁地咬回去。当敲门声响起的时候他们滚床单之路的进度条已经滑到了12%。

“见鬼，”巴基撅起嘴，“如果是死侍我就一枪崩了他。”

“如果是娜塔莎的话她很可能会偷走你的枪，”史蒂夫说着在巴基的屁股上拍了一下，“去穿上衣服。”

他试着把猫嘘走，把格洛克放好，然后打开门，谢天谢地是克林特和娜塔莎，不是死侍，他们还锦上添花地买了百吉饼。两人一进屋，克林特便立马开始打劫冰箱，娜塔莎拿了史蒂夫的咖啡，开始毫不羞愧地翻阅桌子上那沓没有打开的邮件。巴基穿着衣服重新出现了，他从娜塔莎那里顺回了史蒂夫的咖啡，然后一屁股坐在史蒂夫的膝盖上，亲了一口他的脸颊。史蒂夫敢说，他当别人的面这么干就只是为了让史蒂夫脸红。

没关系，史蒂夫挺喜欢的。

克林特说的全是关于他不小心在Bed-Stuy买的那个公寓楼，娜塔莎说的全是关于托尼威胁说他要买下史蒂夫和巴基的屋子，好把他俩赶出去，这样他们就只能搬回复仇者大厦了。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，不过暗自记下差不多该叫托尼出来喝一杯，吃个晚餐了。（【译注】Bed-Stuy，布鲁克林区的一个地名。）

他们正在扫荡盘子上的残渣时史蒂夫的电话又响了。巴基威胁说如果是死侍就让他吃枪子儿，当他看到是托尼的时候他又威胁了一次。他从史蒂夫的膝盖上下来，开始忙着气势汹汹地洗盘子，嘴里挑衅地嘀咕着‘好几个星期以来第一次不当班，罗杰斯。’

“嗨，托尼。”

“喔，队长，我的队长（Oh Captain, my Captain），你能否冒个头？发挥你那杰出的职业道德加个班？”

“今天我不当班。”史蒂夫说。

“我知道，但辛辛那提这儿有个玩伽马射线的疯狂科学家，搞得布鲁斯脸蛋都绿了，你知道他同伽马射线感情深厚。来吧，我正试着当个好伙伴，布鲁斯需要我们。”

“如果不是官方集结他可以不必参加，”巴基靠过来对着电话大喊。

史蒂夫用一手一脚隔开巴基，徒劳地想让他别插手。老实说，如果巴基想要在电话里吼托尼，那么他就该别疑神疑鬼地怕被追踪，自己去弄部该死的智能手机。“抱歉，托尼。”他说，“要不……你再给我们续份早餐，我们会在一个钟头内到达。”

“一个钟头？从红钩区到这儿花不了一个钟头。”

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，“呃，需要花？”

托尼的听起来依旧不敢相信，“一整个钟头？像是，呃，你知道一个钟头是六十分钟，对吗？”

“你上次不穿盔甲横穿过纽约是什么时候的事？”史蒂夫指出，“没错，一个钟头，这还得在我和巴基能在5分钟内动身的前提下。”

托尼火气地说，“老天，队长，这就是你为什么该留在曼哈顿。”

“一个钟头外加培根当早餐，否则拉倒。”史蒂夫强硬地说，“工作生活两平衡，记得吗？”

“啥屁话。”托尼嫌恶地表示，然后挂掉了电话，半秒之后他给史蒂夫发了条消息问‘脆的还是不脆的’，因此史蒂夫猜他们已经达成了共识。

“唔，”巴基说，“我现-现-现在去穿鞋，谁叫辆优步。”

“我想咱们可以搭地铁。”史蒂夫说，而其余的人都盯着他，像是他多长了个头。

“地铁？这个时间段？”

“花一辈子也到不了曼哈顿。”

“我的地铁卡丢了。”

“你他妈为啥想搭那玩意儿？”

“因为怀旧？”史蒂夫耸耸肩，看着巴基，“我和你自从1941年后就没一起坐过地铁了。”

“那是因为它的气味怪得要死，还塞满了上班族和疯子。”巴基说，“别对我摆那张脸，罗杰斯——别，噢哥们儿，像是我踢了你的小狗似的，史蒂夫，别。”

“呃，这可真够浪漫的，我是不会去坐地铁的，”娜塔莎说，“回头见。”

“她说什么来着，”克林特伸手去抓他的夹克和钥匙，“谁晚谁输。”

“如果你们在房子附近任何一个地方瞧见死侍，开枪，听见了吗？”巴基在他们离开的时候大喊。

“如果你想的话可以和他们一道走，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，移开视线。他知道巴基讨厌公共交通工具和密闭空间，所以地铁对他来说大概像是地狱。

他试着满不在乎，然而巴基用金属手指揪着他的脸颊，让史蒂夫看着他。“你跑到我脑子里到现在只有一年，就已经全忘-忘-忘光了？”巴基问他，“我黏定你了，直到最后。哪怕这意味着要在早上9点搭该死的地铁去曼哈顿。”

史蒂夫咧开嘴，用自己的鼻子蹭巴基的鼻子，因为他就是可以这么做。“我们很快就会去度一个真正的假，一起制造些崭新的美好回忆。”

“度假，嗯？”

“没错，你觉得住小木屋怎么样？”史蒂夫问。

“只要到时候咱们不是搭见鬼的地铁去。”巴基苦大仇深地说。

“成交。”史蒂夫微笑，然后吻他。


End file.
